


History 他們的故事

by EvaLee7521



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是Lady Ra大大的翻譯作品</p>
            </blockquote>





	History 他們的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有任何錯誤，那都是我的。

**電子信箱：**[LadyRa11@yahoo.com](mailto:LadyRa11@yahoo.com)（譯者證實目前仍可用～XDDD）

 **級別：** NC-17，不過並非全部都是性愛鏡頭。有時候男孩們喜歡在公眾場合裡玩樂，有時候則否。

 **配對：** Gibbs/DiNozzo

 **概述：** 一個案子喚起了Gibbs，Abby，還有Tony的回憶。

 **劇集擷取：** 劇情發生在第三季，當然有改變了未來，所以Hiatus和第五季劇情沒有發生過。

 **備註：** 在這個故事中，是假裝Gibbs在他四十歲出頭時（因為Gibbs說他從未考慮到自己老超過三十七歲，lol），Tony只有三十出頭（約三十二歲），而Abby則是二十多接近三十歲（約二十九歲），這代表了當Abby只有九歲時，Tony是十二歲而Gibbs是約莫二十二歲。

 **警告：** 故事中是有關強姦的案子，但這在事後才會提到。而同時，故事開始於Abby和Tony都還是個孩子，而且談論到不少關於Tony是個受虐兒的事情。身為讀者的你大部分會在事過境遷後才要面對。並且是的，這是其中一個Tony的爸爸是個魔鬼化身的故事，所以如果你對這種故事感到噁心，請繞道。

 **放棄聲明：** NCIS是屬於並且操作於那些比我有錢的人。表彰與讚揚屬於他們的創作者。我只是喜歡和這些傢伙玩而已。

 **發佈：** 我的網址 [www.visionsofprettyboys.com](http://www.visionsofprettyboys.com/)，有NCIS相關，還可能有NCIS耽美同人，以及誰知道還可能有什麼東西。

 **回應：** 我喜歡友善的回應！！！

 **感謝：** 謝謝我偉大的beta。就這故事而言包括了：Joolz、Susan、Martha、Jills Journey、還有Annie。他們的確幫助我架構了一個逼近真實的世界！所有可能的錯誤責任都是我的。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_History_ **

二十年前：

 

　　「嘿！」車道底端傳來一道精神抖擻的聲音。

　　Gibbs停止打磨的工作並起身站得筆直，看向了聲音傳來的方向。「嘿，妳好。」他說，並微笑著。很難不對那樣燦爛的笑容報以回應，即使他不認識這個小女孩。

　　「你在做什麼？」她問，並在同時走近了他，把他的回應當作是同意她的靠近。

　　「嬰兒床。」Gibbs說。他們剛發現Shannon懷孕了。從發現的那天起，他放下了手邊其他的木工計畫並開始製作嬰兒床。雖然他在最後一次外派任務中所受傷的肩膀到仍會作痛，他還是無法停止他的木工活。他每周要進行三次物理治療做為正式的復健；而木工活則是他自己獨有的物理治療方法。

　　「酷。」她歡快地說，好奇的眼神掃過每件物品。

　　「妳叫什麼名字？」Gibbs問。

　　「Abby。」她回道。「你呢？」

　　「妳可以叫我Gibbs。」他說。四年的軍旅生活讓他已經習慣人們叫他的姓而不是名字了。她看起來約只有八歲或九歲，深褐色的長髮披肩，瀏海隨風飄逸。她穿著短褲、夾腳拖，詭異的是搭著高領毛衣。有鑑於炎熱的天氣，那件高領毛衣讓Gibbs覺得好奇。「妳會冷？」

　　她的眉間困惑地皺了起來，但當她順著他的視線看去後，她格格笑著。「不是。這只是因為我待的這個家庭，他們不喜歡我的刺青。」她拉下高領毛衣的領子並秀出脖子上大大的蜘蛛網刺青。

　　Gibbs瞪著它好一段時間，上千種念頭跑過他的腦海，其中許多是讓他覺得不愉快的，讓他一時間表現得無言以對。

「這很酷，不是嗎？」Abby用帶著超大電力的笑容說。「我超想要一個大蜘蛛也在上面的，不過Rick，那是我舅舅，他說那得等到我十二歲時才行。」她翻了個白眼像是那對她來說超級不公平。

　　「妳的叔叔讓妳弄這個刺青？」Gibbs問，努力讓他的聲音裡不要出現生氣的語調。這不是她的錯。

　　「沒錯。」她讚賞地回答。「你應該看看他的刺青。」她的讚嘆彷彿那是世界奇觀之一。「他的手臂，身體的前面後面通通都有，還有他現在正準備在腳上刺青。」她再次笑道。「我要選出他最後要弄的成對的圖案。」

　　「妳的媽媽知道妳有這些刺青嗎？」Gibbs還不知道他未出生的孩子是男的或女的，但他永遠無法想像他會同意他或她在這麼輕的年紀就去刺青，更別說是這麼難隱藏的。

　　Abby活潑的臉僵了一下，她的唇緊緊抿著，不過之後她搖了搖她的頭。「不知道。我媽媽得了種病，所以讓Rick照顧我。他讓我弄這個刺青幫我打氣。她是個耳聾的人。」Abby繼續道，在Gibbs能說什麼之前。她用手比了個複雜的手勢，緊握著食指和大拇指停在她的嘴上。「這是我的名字。酷，對吧？」

　　「這代表著Abby？」Gibbs問，這引起了他的好奇心，暫時地。

　　「算是吧。有些失聰的人會給那些聽得到的人手語的名字。他們會從妳身上聯想些什麼並用那個命名妳。就是這樣。」然後她又用她的食指及大拇指在嘴唇前做了手勢，「這表示小鳥。」

　　「某個人用鳥的名字幫妳取名？」Gibbs理解地問。

　　「錯。」Abby歪嘴笑著說。「他們說我就像隻小鳥。總是飛這裡又飛到那裡，還有總是說個不停像隻鳥一樣，特別是當你試著想睡覺時，還有因為我吃東西的時候像隻鳥。像真的鳥那樣。」她補充道，以防Gibbs想反了，「雖然大部分的人都覺得這說法是代表都沒什麼吃，但其實小鳥吃很多。很白癡，對吧？」

　　這很吸引人，就算是他，Gibbs發現自己對她回以了一個笑容。「妳覺得妳的媽媽會喜歡妳的刺青嗎？」他好奇地問。

　　「可能不會。」Abby坦白地說，「不過她總是告訴我要找到自己，所以這對她來說不算什麼。」

　　Gibbs對這可並不是很確定。「那妳爸爸呢？」Gibbs無法想像會有哪個爸爸可以酷到讓他的女兒在這麼明顯的地方弄個蜘蛛網的刺青。

　　「他掛了。」她說。「他很久以前就掛了。我甚至幾乎都要想不起來他的樣子了。」她的眉毛又再次皺在了一起。「我意思是，有時候我會想起一些東西，但我不確定那些到底是真的還是假的。我媽媽說如果我喜歡那些記憶，那麼我就假裝那是我爸爸，如果我不喜歡，那我就應該假裝那些都是假的。」

　　「那妳對他有什麼不喜歡的回憶嗎？」Gibbs發現自己對這個小女孩非常有著保護慾，即使他只是剛碰見她而已。一個生病的媽媽，一個可能有著壞回憶的爸爸都打到了他的軟肋，還有一個不知道到底是用什麼概念在照顧一個小女孩的叔叔，以及他仍沒忘記她說過她現在是住在某個人的家裡。

　　「沒有。」Abby說，沒有一點猶豫。「只是有時候我的記憶很短，像是他是個間諜，或是個祕密探員，或是什麼的，而且我覺得說不定是我自己製造了這些記憶。」Abby對他笑著說。「雖然說當一個間諜應該會很酷，對吧？」沒有等到附議，Abby又補充，「我住在我媽那條街的街底曾發生過車禍。我偷偷地溜過去試著猜出發生了什麼事。」

　　「那麼妳現在住在哪裡？」Gibbs問，在他花了幾秒鐘拼湊了她告訴他的那些資訊。

　　這是第一次，Abby看起來顯得憂慮，而這讓Gibbs警戒了起來。那個憂慮接著被傷心所取代，而Abby也掉下了眼淚。她吸著鼻子並轉過了身。「這很蠢。」她說，並擦去她眼睛裡的淚水。

　　Gibbs用指頭抬起她的下巴，並將她轉身過來面對了他。他拿過了一塊他常用的小碎布然後，找到乾淨的一個角落，擦去了她的眼淚。「發生了什麼事？是什麼讓妳難過？」無論是什麼，Gibbs都會處理好它。

　　她緊張地嘆了口氣，又吸了吸鼻子好幾次，然後說，「我的其中一個老師對於Rick讓我弄這刺青非常生氣，所以他們打電話給了某個人，然後他們派了這個小姐來跟我談，然後還有跟Rick談，然後跟我媽談，然後因為他們不認為Rick可以很好的照顧我所以他們決定把我丟來這個領養家庭。」她突然又開始掉下了更多的眼淚。

　　「嘿，嘿。」Gibbs說，並將她擁在懷中然後任她哭著。他拍拍她的頭髮，猜想他平靜的日子已經過去了，他原本計畫趁這周末Shannon回她媽媽家時把嬰兒床做好的。最後，哭泣的聲音慢下來了，變成了更多的哽咽及吸鼻子的聲音。他退了一點距離。「妳好多了？」

　　抽著鼻子，她的眼睛有紅紅的，還有她的臉頰也弄髒了，Abby點點頭。「雖然，Anthony應該會兇我。」她退離了他的身邊然後坐在了草坪上。

　　又一個名字被增加到了Gibbs已建立的名單上、無論有或沒有盡到應該的責任去照顧Abby。「Anthony是誰？」

　　「他也住在那個房子裡。」Abby解釋。

　　「他可能也是被領養的小孩？」Gibbs問。

　　Abby想了想這個問題，然後聳聳肩。「我不確定。可能吧。」

　　「他多大了？」

　　「十二歲。」Abby說。「他告訴過我他十二歲。他喜歡我的刺青，不過他覺得我把它弄在了愚蠢的地方。」

　　Gibbs傾向同意了這個看法。

　　「為什麼Anthony要兇妳？」

　　「因為他覺得我太相信人了。他會生氣我讓你抱著我而我甚至都還不認識你。但我知道你。你是個好傢伙，對嗎？」

　　「是的，我是。」Gibbs說，並且開始喜歡這個Anthony了。「但的確是有很多人可能會是看起來很和善地擁抱你，但事實上卻並不是這麼一回事。妳的確需要更加小心。」

　　「你說的聽起來真像他說的。」Abby笑著說。她看起來好點了，回到了Gibbs所猜想的她原本的樣子，雖然她的眼睛仍舊是紅紅的。「那裡有個真的很漂亮的小姐也住在那屋子裡，你應該會覺得她是個好人因為她真的很漂亮，不過她很嚴肅。」

　　Gibbs對於小Abby看起來對於自己所住的地方所知甚少感到有些氣餒。「那個漂亮小姐是誰？」

　　Abby聳聳肩。「我不確定。是她把我帶出來的，可是當我們到這個大房子時，她把我介紹給這裡的另一位說法文的小姐還有另一位也說法文的小姐，然後她就離開了。這兩位小姐會做一些打掃還有煮飯的工作。」

　　「另一個小姐都在做什麼？比較漂亮的那個。」

　　「她喜歡換穿洋裝。」Abby說。「她有好多很漂亮的衣服，不過她說我不能碰任何一件。」她低下頭。「她不是很喜歡Anthony。」

　　「為什麼不喜歡？」Gibbs說。

　　「他算挺討厭她的，」她像是透露著秘密。「所以她也真的討厭回去。他們常常吵架。」

　　Gibbs問了一個他必須要知道答案的問題。「那裡有任何人傷害妳嗎，Abby？或是用妳不舒服的方式碰觸妳？」

　　她看著他數分鐘，她的眉頭皺了起來像是不真的完全明白他在說什麼，但之後她搖了搖她的頭。「沒有。她們沒有問題。那些說西班牙語的小姐很好。Anthony會說一口很好的西班牙語，因為他跟她們在一起的時間久了，他也會教我。Hola, que tal？（你好，你好嗎？）」她丟了一句出來。

　　「Muy bien（很好）。」Gibbs回了一句。

　　她對他露出了笑容。「酷，對吧？我想要學會所有的語言。可以和每個人對話肯定很酷。」

　　「Abby。」街道那邊傳來了一道責罵的聲音。

　　「噢、不。」Abby順從地說。「那是Anthony。」對著Anthony，她說，「嘿！」

　　一個年輕的男孩從車道一邊向著Abby大步走了過來。「你是誰？」Anthony問向Gibbs的聲音充滿挑釁意味。

　　「你可以叫我Gibbs。」他回答說。

　　「那可不是我問你的問題。」Anthony厲聲說，並站得更靠近，插進了Abby和Gibbs之間。

　　他讚賞了這孩子的動作，雖然他不需要用這個態度，Gibbs仍是拿出了自己的皮夾，抽出了他的身分證及軍事ＩＤ，然後將它們給遞出去。

　　Anthony花了好長的時間看著它們，彷彿要烙印進腦海中一樣。然後他看向了Gibbs。自從新兵訓練營之後Gibbs覺得自己就沒被這樣仔細地檢查過了。Gibbs抓住了這個機會也好好地看了看他。他很高，身材瘦長，有高高的顴骨，一頭茂密的雜亂頭髮，而且已經可以輕易地看出他會成為一個很帥的男人了。他穿著牛仔褲及足球衫，以及看起來很精緻昂貴的球鞋。

　　遞回了那些證件，Anthony在Abby的身前蹲了下來。這花了他幾秒鐘的時間，不過，他的聲音很嚴厲，他問，「妳為什麼哭過了？」他站起身，用威脅的步伐走到Gibbs身前並要求地問，「她為什麼哭了？」

　　Gibbs和解似的舉起手。「她哭是因為他們把她從Rick身邊帶走還有把她送去了領養家庭。」

　　Anthony露出了一個戲劇性的嘆息然後搖晃著又蹲回了Abby的面前。「沒辦法因為這樣而罵她。很多時候連我都想哭。」而這是第一次，他咧嘴笑著，Gibbs可以想見當他長大以後有多少女孩會因為這樣而愛上他。

　　「你也是領養的小孩？」Gibbs問。

　　「我希望我是。」Anthony咕噥道。接著他跳起身。「快點，Abs。該是時間回家了。如果妳錯過了晚餐時間Rosalia會擔心的。」他用運動鞋輕推了推她的寬褲。「她煮了妳最喜歡吃的。」

　　Abby的眼睛亮了起來。「真的？」

　　Anthony點點頭，對她咧嘴笑著，他的眼睛充滿著善意及感情。接著他吞吞吐吐了一會兒，像是在等著什麼，然後當Abby才打開她的嘴準備要說話時，Anthony馬上回應著她，「酷，對吧？」

　　Abby格格笑著，接著Anthony對她伸出了他的手。

　　當他們離開時、Gibbs有種像是失去了親人的奇妙感覺。

　　「再見，Gibbs。」Abby說。「很高興能遇見你。」

　　「我也是，Abby。」Gibbs說。「還有你，Anthony。」

　　Anthony看起來有片刻驚訝，但接著他聳了聳肩。

　　「我可以更常回來找你嗎？」Abby問。

　　「我很樂意。」Gibbs坦白地說。他幾乎要說那也包括了Anthony，但那男孩眼中有某些東西阻止了他這麼說。

　　「Abby，」Anthony說，「去街邊等著。我等等過去。」

　　Abby皺了皺眉但還是朝那方向走去，在郵筒旁等著。

　　「如果你傷害了她。」Anthony對著他嘶聲道，「那我會殺了你。你清楚了？」

　　「清楚了。」Gibbs說，收下了男孩聲音中不容錯辨的威脅。「做得好。」

　　「我認真的。」男孩咆哮著，很明顯地是將Gibbs的回答當成了嘲笑。

　　「我也是認真的。」Gibbs用他最真誠的聲音說道。「你很好的表達了你的重點。而且去保護那些無法保護自己的人一向就是男人的工作。」

　　Anthony筆直地站著數秒，直到一種古怪寂寞掠過他的臉龐。

　　「我永遠不會傷害她。」Gibbs向他保證，必須要說服他。

　　Anthony瞪著他，就像他之前做的那樣。「Abby是特別的。」Anthony最後這麼說，並走了回去。

　　「所有的孩子都是。」Gibbs反對似地說。「即使是你。」

　　Anthony自貶地搖了搖頭。他轉回身，走出車道，領著Abby，並帶著她走過了街道。

　　Gibbs看著他們離開直到他們轉過街角並出了他的視線。他感到愉快的，感動的，還有生氣等各種理由，Gibbs希望現在Shannon就在家裡，因為他再也不想要一個人了。

 

*****

 

　　當Gibbs再下一次看見Abby時，是Anthony帶她來的。他打開門發現兩人站在那裡。又一次的，Shannon出門了。「你可以看著她一下嗎？」Anthony脫口而出。

　　Gibbs注意到這個小男孩有了個黑眼圈。「誰打你了？」Gibbs問，像是要保護這個男孩似的。

　　「我走路撞到門。」Anthony輕鬆地說。

　　Gibbs在想他說得有點太輕鬆了，像是他已經練習過似的。

　　「你可以看著她嗎？」Anthony又問了一次，聲音中帶著迫切。

　　「當然可以。」Gibbs說。「要多久？」

　　Anthony想了想這個問題。Gibbs看著他的臉，希望他可以讀懂這男孩的想法。基於他的臉這樣，Gibbs不認為他正在想的是什麼特別令人愉快的想法。「一個小時，可能兩個小時。」

　　「有什麼事情不對了嗎？」

　　Anthony擠出了一個哀傷的笑容，並搖了搖他的頭，他的眼中看起來滿是疲倦及猜疑，即使他說了，「沒。一切都很好。我只是需要有個人幫我看著Abby一小段時間。」

　　「我很高興能幫上忙。」Gibbs說。「你也可以待在這裡，如果你想的話。」

　　又一次地搖搖頭。「免了。」接著轉向Abby，他說。「試著別說太多。」然後他對她笑了笑。

　　她對著他吐出個舌頭並也回應了笑容。

　　Anthony又看了Gibbs一眼，帶著他上一次見到他時的無聲威脅，接著像是毫不在乎地慢慢晃到了街底。

　　「發生什麼事了？」Gibbs問。

　　Abby聳了聳肩。「Anthony和那個漂亮小姐對吼著，接著他就走出去然後說我們會來拜訪你。」她的眼睛亮了起來。「你做好那個嬰兒床了嗎？我可以看嗎？」

　　「你有看到他撞到門嗎？」Gibbs用他的眼睛示意了下以確保她知道他在說些什麼。

　　「沒。」她說。「但他總是帶著瘀青。他玩很多種運動。」她的眼睛接著瞪大了。「上週六，我看他在玩足球，像是有二十個人壓在他身上。很瘋狂，對吧？」

　　「他有受傷嗎？」

　　她搖了搖她的頭。「沒有，他立刻又回到場上玩了好一會兒。」她的眼中閃爍著光芒像是覺得月亮會隨著Anthony升起落下。

　　把瘀青和運動聯想在一起似乎足夠合理，但Gibbs仍認為Anthony所說的那個門是個謊言。無論如何，他有了個意外的家庭訪客，所以他開門歡迎她進來，接著帶他進到那間等完工後會是嬰兒房的房間，秀給她看那張嬰兒床。

 

*****

 

　　接下來又過了兩周，Gibbs一個禮拜可以看到Abby一次或兩次，而且很巧地、她每次來拜訪的時間Shannon都不在家。如果不是因為她是Abby，Gibbs會認為她是故意的，即便她喜歡間諜，還帶著一點狡猾。她是Gibbs所看過心靈最開放的人。不是因為在這之前Gibbs很少跟孩子相處，而是她就是有辦法讓你心甘情願地跟著她起舞。

　　Gibbs也看過Anthony幾次，只有在Anthony丟下她的時候，或是來接她的時候。有一次，他的顴骨瘀青了，他解釋是因為足球。其他時候他會跛著腳走路。「我打籃球。」他說，在他問之前。

　　這次，當他正站在門口，他的手臂被上了夾板。「我玩滑板。」他只丟出這句話，又一次的，在Gibbs能開口問之前。

 

Gibbs或許真的會相信他、如果不是那男孩的眼中有著莫大的痛苦，還有他從不把眼神接觸的時間放超過一秒鐘。「Abby，」Gibbs說，「幫我個忙，幫我去拿樓下的鐵鎚，妳可以嗎？」這是個荒謬的差事，不過卻是Abby可以簡單做到的。

　　一絲恐懼閃過Anthony的臉龐，接著他退開了身體。

　　Gibbs感覺到一陣憤怒，在Abby的聽力之外用最快的速度，他質問，「誰傷害你了？」

　　肩膀弓了起來，Anthony說，「沒什麼我處理不了的。」

　　「那不是我問你的問題。」Gibbs繼續逼問道。

　　但他用錯了語調，因為Anthony閉上了嘴巴，並退離了門廊。他高喊著，「Abby，快點。」

　　「Anthony，」Gibbs輕聲說。「你可以和我談談。」

　　一個不帶希望的笑聲從男孩的口中逸出。「是啊。Abby！快點。」

　　Abby迅速地跑上樓梯，手裡拿著鐵鎚。「給你。」她歡快地說，並將之遞給了Gibbs。

　　他拿過了鐵鎚，而當他抬眼時，Anthony已經走到了街道的一半，回頭叫著Abby。Abby對著Gibbs笑了笑後也掠過他身邊追著Anthony去了。

　　「該死的。」Gibbs對自己說著。

 

*****

 

　　當Abby再下一次到來時她失去了往日的精神。她坐在他廚房的桌子上，手指滑動著玻璃杯凝結的水珠，她的腳游泳似地滑動著，然後一句話也不說。

　　Gibbs皺皺眉。「有什麼不對嗎？」

　　「我不喜歡再住在那個房子裡了。」

　　Gibbs的腦袋裡響起了警報。「為什麼不？」

　　「每個人都太惡毒了。好吧，除了Anthony之外。還有Rosalia和Maria。好吧，還有John。他是那裡的汽車司機。還有Edward。他是負責照顧馬的。他和Martin都是。他也很好。噢，還有Manuel也很好。他是幫草坪割草的，還有負責照顧花園。我喜歡他。」

　　Gibbs的眉毛攏了起來。那聽起來有很多職員。這是第一次，他對此有些懊惱，他想確切地知道在哪裡，和誰住在一起，關於Abby所待的那個地方。「所以，誰很嚴肅？」他問。

　　「那個漂亮小姐，還有那個嚴肅的男人。」她說。

　　「他們的名字？」Gibbs繼續追問。

　　「雖然Anthony叫那個漂亮小姐Melissa，」她補充，她的眼睛因為她不應該知道的秘密而亮了起來，「他也叫她婊子。」她用她的一隻小手遮住了口鼻並格格笑著。「我知道那是很難聽的話。」她說。

　　「那個嚴肅的男人是誰？」Gibbs問，瞇起了眼睛。

　　「我並不常看到他。Anthony說他經常出差。不過，當他回家時，他和漂亮小姐常常互吼。Anthony會把我帶到他的房間，然後告訴我在他們開始亂吼時要待在那裡。」她垂下視線。「她們可以吼很久。而有時候，她會丟東西。」她翻了個白眼，說，「Rick從不丟東西。」

　　Abby說到了重點。Rick也許是太愛身體藝術了，顯得不夠平常人，但很明顯地Abby就是很喜歡他。有時候兒童保護中心是對的，但有的時候他們也會錯辨。Gibbs希望自己可以打電話給他們談談。

　　「在其他晚上，」Abby說，像是正在說一個特別吸引人的鬼故事，「那個嚴肅男人會在走廊用力踩腳，還有大聲吼著。」

　　「吼什麼？」Gibbs問。

　　「像是『她在哪裡』，還有『你不能把她藏起來的』，這類的。也許是他正在找那個漂亮小姐。Anthony會跑到我房間來，然後我們會從窗戶溜走！」她興奮地說，像是沒什麼比這還有趣似的。「我們會去他的朋友家，Joel他家，然後看電視看到我想睡。這很好玩。不過我不喜歡那個嚴肅男人大吼的時候。那挺嚇人的。」

　　「妳曾經在那房子裡落單嗎？」他覺得反胃想吐，確信Abby是那問題中的那個〝她〞。

　　「沒有。」Abby說。「Anthony不喜歡我在那裡落單。他總是告訴我在進去之前要確定他在裡面，如果他不在，就離開那裡，或是去找Joel或Rick。他有給我錢、所以我可以在我需要的時候搭計程車。」

　　Gibbs驚愕地看著她，並對自己先前沒再進一步追問她的處境而感到沮喪。而他對於Anthony保護她的方式也更加地驚訝。「Anthony怎麼叫那個惡毒的男人？」他問，仍然無法確定他到底是他們生的孩子還是領養的。

　　Abby急忙用手蓋住了她的嘴巴。「他用了真的很難聽的字。」她說的說話聲從指縫中鑽出。「你知道的，那個Ｆ開頭的字。」

　　「Anthony現在在哪裡？」

　　「他說他會在六點時來接我。」

　　Gibbs不知道如果他這次沒有休這個病假的話他們還會做出什麼樣的事情。照這慣例來看，他們沒有那樣的一個人當他們的靠山並且讓他們經常的去打擾及拜訪。Gibbs感謝自己可以完成他們需要他的使命，但他的傷已經快要痊癒到可以回去部隊執行勤務了，事實上，他今天已經拿到了命令了。

　　Abby再次靜了下來，這個簡短的故事也講完了。「我真的不喜歡在那裡，」她靜靜地說。「我希望我和Anthony能夠去別的什麼地方。」然後她環視了Gibbs的房子，沒有說什麼，但已經很明白地表達出她想留在這裡和Gibbs一起。

　　「我希望妳可以留在這裡，Abby。」Gibbs坦白地告訴她。「但是我們將會離開幾周的時間。」

　　「什麼？」她開始哭泣，帶著驚訝地。「你要離開？為什麼？什麼時候？」

　　他從來不想把這件消息說得這麼直接。他的新命令還包括了另一次的搬家，這也是Shannon所不喜歡的事情。他們希望能夠待在這裡至少再兩年。「我們要搬去South Carolina（美國南卡羅來納州）。我必須為了我的工作搬到那裡去。」

　　Abby開始崩潰地哭著。

　　「Abby，」Gibbs說，「我很抱歉。」他希望能將她帶走。她和Anthony都是。他向她靠近並且抱住了她。「我很抱歉。」

　　「但是接下來，我要去哪裡？」Abby嗚咽著說。

　　這是Gibbs能做到的事。他可以打電話給兒童保護中心並確保他們會把Abby帶回Rick那裡。這是至少他所能做到的。也許他甚至可以去見見Rick這個人。

　　門被敲了敲，然後Gibbs看了眼時鐘並發現現在對Anthony預計說要來的時間還太早。拍了拍Abby的頭，他走向門並打開它。他所看見的事情讓他想狠狠揍向某人。因為Anthony另一隻眼睛也瘀青了，臉頰也有嚴重的瘀青了，還有破掉的嘴唇。「你見鬼的發生什麼事情了？」

　　他看著Anthony並試著要捏造合理的解釋。但他肯定忘記捏造具有說服力的藉口、因為，幾秒後，Anthony只是聳聳肩。「這沒關係。」

　　「這見鬼的當然有關係。」Gibbs咆哮道。「誰對你這麼做了？」

　　「這沒關係。」Anthony又說了一次，更大聲地。「你幫不上任何忙。相信我。」他掃視著Gibbs，然後看見Abby正在哭。「她為什麼在哭？」

　　「我剛告訴她我們準備離開。我們準備搬去South Carolina。」

　　Anthony的眼中閃過了恐慌。「什麼時候？」

　　「兩周內。我剛拿到我的新命令。」

　　「但是，」Anthony說，幾乎要倒抽了一口氣。「那我以後—」他閉上了嘴巴並截斷了他可能會說出口的話，他的嘴唇抿得緊緊的，儘管那樣肯定讓他的嘴唇很痛。

　　Gibbs可以想見這男孩想法會有多驚人，而他的胃因為現在才開始認知到這男孩有多依賴他而感到難受。「我會想出辦法的。」Gibbs告訴他。「另一個你能把她送過去確保安全的地方。」

　　Anthony點點頭，很顯然並不相信他，而Gibbs在想有多少次人們都曾經答應過要幫助他們卻什麼都沒做。「Abby說的那個嚴肅的男人是誰？」

　　「我爸爸。」Anthony緊繃地說。他看起來像是正盡力讓自己不要哭。「她可以在這裡多待幾個小時嗎？」他問。Anthony清了清喉嚨並抽了下鼻子，然後轉開了視線。

　　「當然可以。你何不也一起進來呢？」Gibbs問。

　　Anthony搖了搖他的頭。

　　Gibbs從門邊的桌子上抓過了筆及筆記本，並寫下了他的電話號碼。「如果你需要我就打給我。」

　　「接下來的兩個星期？」Anthony不帶希望地說。「接下來呢？」當他理解到自己已經洩漏太多情緒時，Anthony轉身並跑開。

　　「你這廢物。」Gibbs對自己說，並看著男孩在街道底消失不見。

 

*****

 

　　隔天Gibbs幾乎花了一整天的時間聯繫Abby這案子的負責人、卻格外地令人沮喪。他以為軍隊官僚已經夠爛了，不過社福系統更差。他幾乎要抓光了自己的頭髮，而且他甚至企圖在搬往South Carolina時就直接把Abby帶著走。如果她沒有任何親人，他可以是，但她的媽媽還在那裡，更別提還有她的舅舅Rick。

　　他才掛上電話鈴聲就響了。「Gibbs。」他應著。

　　「Gibbs！」Abby尖叫著。

　　受到她聲音的刺激，Gibbs迅速地站了起來還弄倒了椅子在廚房的地板上。「Abby，發生什麼事？」

　　「他會殺了Anthony！」她在電話裡啜泣著。

　　「妳在哪裡？」他要求地問道，並抓起了他的鑰匙。

　　「在房子裡。」她哭泣著，

　　Gibbs可以聽到不停毆打的聲音。

　　「離開那棟房子，Abby。現在！」

　　「可是，Anthony，」她哀嚎著。

　　「出去。」Gibbs再次命令道，並痛恨自己對於要怎麼做所擁有的資訊實在是太少。他根本不知道〝房子〞在哪裡，不能叫警察，不能去把Abby帶走，或是去找到並他媽的揍一頓那個把Anthony像沙包一樣打的男人。

　　「Abby，走！」Gibbs聽到Anthony大叫著。「就是跑！快點！」

然後就是電話掉在地板上的聲音。

　　Gibbs跑向了他的車，後退到車道上，開向他總是看到Abby來的方向去。他瘋狂地希望這能通到那棟房子，而不是她的學校。他暴怒於自己的無用，兩個孩子處於危險中，其中一個甚至是在可能致死的危險中，而現在他在這裡，開著車在街上像個瞎眼的白痴。Gibbs只能希望，在她的恐懼之下，她誇大了Anthony受到傷害的程度，同時他盡可能地否認自己所聽到的那些聲音。

　　接著他聽到了警笛聲，Gibbs立刻專注在了那上面，並希望那是要前往那棟房子的。也許是某人叫了警察。也許那些職員的其中一個，他們感覺起來都挺喜歡Abby的，希望他們也喜歡Anthony。

　　一台警車超過了他，後面跟著救護車，然後Gibbs也跟了上去。他就是在那時候看到她的。她跑在街邊的樣子像是後面有著地獄犬在追著她一樣，哭得讓人不知從何安慰起。Gibbs猛踩煞車並從車中一躍而下。她看到他了並且將自己投入他的懷裡，哭得像是她的心都要碎壞了。他完全無法聽懂她說的任何一個字，不過他聽到了足夠多的A跟A還有A的聲音，知道她是為了Anthony在哭。

　　「快點，」他說，並接她上車。「帶我去那裡。」

　　她坐在他的膝上，即使這樣讓開車變得困難，但還是能夠指引他方向去到那棟房子。當他們抵達時，警車和救護車都已經在那裡了。Abby拒絕下車，仍是一直在哭，同時她一直啜泣著Anthony的名字。Gibbs也不想離開她，但他同樣地也想去確認Anthony是沒事的。

　　「Abby。」他說，試著想和她溝通、無論她是要和他一起進去或是獨自待在車上。

　　「快去！」她哭叫著，並推著他。「去救Anthony！」

　　他打開他的車門。「我離開後把它鎖上，ＯＫ？除了我無論是誰都別打開它，妳聽到了嗎？」

　　她點點頭，眼淚留下臉頰。

　　Gibbs關上門並等著Abby把門鎖上為止。為了確保安全，他靜止在門前然後輕敲她這邊的車窗以確信她的確鎖好了。當這些做完，他迅速地跑向了屋子。

　　當他即將來到入口前階梯時，注意到了那些宏偉的圓柱，房子的規模，那肯定得花不少錢來維護，還有救護人員帶著Anthony從門口出來。

　　或者是說他身上留下了什麼。我的老天。

　　Gibbs硬是吞下了喉間的酸澀感，當一陣狂怒席捲而來時。那男孩被打得很慘。他沒有死；Anthony的頭並沒有被蓋上白布，但恐怕連Gibbs所看過的許多屍體的狀況都比他還要好。這一點也不讓人意外，考慮到是被一個已經成年的男性所攻擊。

　　他毫不懷疑有更多的傷口，那都被隱藏在被單下了。當他們將Anthony帶出門並送上救護車時，Gibbs繼續等著，認為接下來警察就會把那男孩的爸爸給帶出來。

　　時間經過了卻沒有人出來，Gibbs跑上了階梯並將頭探進了門內。他沒有過多期待地認為可以看見什麼，但這不是他所想的。其中一個職員，一個女的，正在哭泣，並說著西班牙語—就算是Gibbs也能夠聽得出來她正在用西班牙語祈禱—而與此同時一個警察正在給她銬上手銬。

　　一個老紳士，Gibbs認為那就是Anthony的爸爸，他的臉上帶著悲傷。Gibbs可以猜到的就是他究竟花了多少時間在練習這表情。另一個警察正看著這個老男人，臉上則是憤怒多過了順從。

　　「見鬼的發生了什麼事？」Gibbs質問道。他指向那個老男人。「那個男人剛剛幾乎要把他的兒子給打死了，而你們卻什麼也不做？」他對著警察指控。

　　那個警察拒絕看向他的眼睛並且，令人作嘔地，那讓Gibbs想起了Anthony告訴過他的毋須煩惱試圖幫助他這件事。現在他知道為什麼了。「他給了你什麼？」他對著那個警察厲聲說。「錢嗎？」

　　那個領著正在哭泣的西班牙女人走出了大門的警察給了Gibbs一個警告的瞪視。Gibbs不在乎。他再兩周就要離開了。這個男人，無論他見鬼的是誰，都無權施壓於他。

　　「你讓我噁心。」Gibbs對著他咆哮著。

　　「你忘了你的身分。」那男人帶著那種不管是什麼他都能得到的語氣說，甚至這是把他十二歲大的兒子給打得半死。

　　他聽到有人在大叫他的名字，然後是Abby衝過了大門，跑向了Gibbs，將她的手臂纏上了他的腰間。「他還好嗎？」她焦急地問。

　　「啊，妳在這裡，Abby。」那個男人說，像是她只是去後院游個泳回來而已。「回樓上妳房間去。」

　　「除非我死了。」Gibbs咬牙地說。把Abby拉到了自己身後，他朝那男人逼近並將他這些年所訓練下來的每一分力量都灌注到自己的拳頭上，狠狠地將那男人往牆上痛揍了一頓。「你在任何時候，任何時候，再碰那男孩一次，我會不計任何代價，」Gibbs發誓道。「我會看著你在地獄裡腐爛。」

　　那男人肯定還在頭暈目眩，但他已經有力氣環顧四周，明顯地是期望還在場的警察可以給他點幫助，但前廊空無一人。Gibbs認為這些警察肯定受到威脅，但或許沒被收買。

　　「Abby是我領養的孩子。」那個男人緩慢地說，他的眼神冷酷。「離開她，還有離開我的房子。」

　　「Abby會跟我一起離開，而且我會保證她再也不會回來這裡。」Gibbs暴怒地說。「而我將會保證你這房子裡再不會有任何領養的孩子，你這讓人噁心的廢物。」

　　「你會因此後悔的。」Anthony的爸爸憤怒地說。

　　「不會比你還要多。」Gibbs反擊回去。沒有回過頭，不想將自己的背對著那個男人，Gibbs退著離開房子，讓自己擋在那男人與Abby之間。「走吧，」他鼓勵著她說。「回到車上去。」

　　她其實也並不需要催促。一當他們跨出門，她跑向了車，並要他跟上她，快一點。Gibbs沒有浪費任何時間。幾秒後，他們已經在車上，接著他將車開上了主要道路。

 

*****

 

　　接下來是Gibbs記憶所及中最忙碌的兩周。除了要準備搬家的事，打包自己的行李，還有讓Shannon遠離重物之外，他也盡最大的努力透過系統安排，要把Abby放在某個安全的地方。

　　他和Abby試著要去探望Anthony，但嚴格的命令規定只有直系血親才能見他，連Abby用自己的笑容保證她是Anthony的妹妹都不行，他們一個都進不去。

　　一天深夜，他設法溜了進去，就在等到護士站的護士都在忙碌的時候。他跑進Anthony的房間卻發現他還醒著很寬慰能見到Gibbs。「Abby還好嗎？」是從他挨揍的口中吐出來的第一句話。他的下嘴唇底下有針線縫合過的跡象。

　　Gibbs大可直接抱住他，但他不想傷害到那男孩。取而代之的，他從屋角拿過了一張椅子，並將之移到床邊，然後坐了上去。Anthony看起來好多了；在這所有之後，起碼他的神智是清醒的，但他的臉及手臂都充滿著斑駁的黑色，藍色，黃色，還有綠色，可以很清楚地從顏色上的不同來區別哪些是舊的瘀青哪些是新的。「她很好，」Gibbs保證似地對著男孩說。「她現在正和她媽媽在一起。我解釋過她的處境了，所以她的媽媽申請讓Abby回到Rick那裡。」Gibbs厭惡地說。「我希望單位看中其他的不利因素—而不是刺青—」Gibbs停頓了會兒。「發生了什麼事？」

　　Anthony看起來像是完全知道Gibbs在說什麼，即使談話的主題是突然改變的。「他抓住Abby的手臂，然後要把她拖上樓。」Anthony陰沉地說。

　　Gibbs希望他除了揍那男人之外還可以做得更多點。

　　「我有聽說你揍了他。」Anthony脫口說出。然後，他補充說，「我很高興你那麼做了。」

　　「而我也很高興你在那裡保護了Abby。」Gibbs說，真誠地。「對此我感謝你。」

　　Anthony聳了聳肩，並藏起了因動作而產生的痛苦表情。「他們不會再把她送回那裡了，對嗎？」

　　「是的。」Gibbs說。「我會確保這一點。」

　　點點頭，Anthony鬆了口氣，他放鬆了姿態在Gibbs的面前、這才讓他知道他究竟有多緊繃。

　　「那你呢？」Gibbs說。

　　Anthony再次聳了聳肩，不帶點希望，那樣的態度讓Gibbs想狠狠地搥牆。

　　「你曾經告訴過某個人嗎？」Gibbs問。

　　「我試過。」Anthony說。「沒有人要聽，有次有人試過，最後的結果卻令人遺憾。過了一段時間後，我就再也不說了。」

　　「你家有多少個職員？」Gibbs用生氣的語氣問道。當然他們其中的一個曾經鼓起勇氣去保護這個男孩讓他免受毆打。

　　「他有規律地解雇一群再聘新的人。有時候他會把他們驅逐出境。像Rosalia那樣。」一個悲傷的笑容閃過了Anthony年輕的臉。「我喜歡她。我爸是個混帳，以防你沒注意到。」

　　「我知道，我注意到了。」Gibbs說。「我可以打幾通電話。」突然地，他希望他可以有更多的時間去處理這個。

　　Anthony搖了搖他的頭。「免了。他暫時會乖一段時間。」

　　「直到他再次開始。」Gibbs抗議地說。

　　「只要照顧好Abby就好。」Anthony說。

　　「他怎麼會開始收養孩子？」Gibbs問，已經猜想了一段時間。

　　「不是他；是我繼母。現在很〝流行〞慈善事業，而她總是想要跟上最新的時尚潮流。並不是指她會花時間陪Abby，而是要拿來在花園宴會時炫耀用的。她希望她的員工可以搞定一切。」

　　「包括你。」

　　「我喜歡Abby。」Anthony簡單地說。

　　「她很難讓人不喜歡。」Gibbs露出個小小的微笑說。

　　「不好意思。」一個護士在門邊嚴厲地說。「你不被允許進入這裡。直接離開，否則我要叫保全了。」

　　這時間對他來說還不夠，而Gibbs還沒能搞定一切，但他知道如果他繼續待下去事情只會更糟，所以他站了起來。他猶豫了數秒，但接著還是彎下腰給了Anthony一個小心翼翼地擁抱。「好好保重自己，」Gibbs說，他的聲音因為悲傷於這男孩的未來而緊繃著，至少要等到他足夠大了才有辦法抗爭回去。「試著去記住還是會有些好人在可以的時候會給你幫助的。」

　　Anthony的眼神定在他身上，好像Gibbs是茫茫大海中的救生圈。「謝了。」Anthony說，「為了你照顧Abby，還有別太介意我的事情。」

　　「出去，現在。」護士要求道。她朝著走廊大吼。「誰去叫保全！」

　　「我猜那是給我的暗示了，」Gibbs說，一隻手撫上他的臉頰，希望他能將這男孩一起帶走。「我知道你值得我期待，Anthony。別讓我失望。」

　　Anthony點點頭，眼裡因為孤獨的淚水而閃亮著。

　　帶著挫敗的，悲傷的，憤怒的，還有其他無數的情緒，Gibbs大步地走出房門並朝向走到底的樓梯。

 

*****

 

　　三天後，Gibbs試著要再次偷溜進去，卻只發現有個不認識的人在Anthony的房間內。

　　「Anthony人呢？」Gibbs問向了護士站。他能肯定那男孩會是個令人喜愛的病人，即使是在這種處境上。

　　「他被轉去別間醫院了。」其中一個護士說。她的名牌上寫著Rachel。

　　「哪間？」

　　「我不知道。」Rachel說。「當我被調來時他就已經離開了。New England（美國東北部六州的總稱）的某個地方。」

　　「醫院很顯然並不需要其他人監視。」另一個護士悄聲說，但卻足夠大聲到讓Gibbs能夠聽見。

　　「是妳向他爸爸報告了對吧？」Gibbs要求地問，憤怒於這種被狡猾嘲笑的處境。「妳難道不需要基於法律報告有虐待兒童事件嗎？」

　　而他看到的只是生氣的瞪視。Gibbs不確定這眼神是表示她們已經試過並且失敗了，或者是她們因為沒有嘗試而感到羞愧，又或者是她們試過但也被收買了。但這已經不重要了，對Anthony而言。他砰的一聲用手拍上櫃台然後離開了那裡。

　　Gibbs坐在他的車裡，並感到無助。他無法不去想Anthony在持續地被那個在全世界上他應該毫無保留信任的人所毆打之下，會變成什麼樣的人。

 

*****

 

　　他在要離開的前一天去拜訪了Abby。「這是妳可以找到我的電話號碼。」他說，並遞給了Abby一張紙。「我還沒有新家的電話號碼，不過一但等我拿到，我會打給妳並告訴妳。」

　　「你確定你一定得要離開嗎？」Abby不開心地說。

　　他輕笑了笑。「我們會再碰面的。我保證。而且我會保持聯絡。」

　　「真的保證？」她請求地說。「勾手指發誓？」

　　「當然。」Gibbs說，他想要同意但其實並不真的確定那是什麼意思，直到他發現Abby伸出了手，伸出了她的小指頭。他半露出笑容，他學著她，並發現他的小指頭和他的勾在了一起。「勾手指發誓？」他試圖釐清地問。

　　「勾手指發誓。」她堅定地說。「你不能破壞這個約定。」

　　他嚴肅地點點頭。

　　她靠向他，眼淚從她的眼中流下。「你覺得Anthony會沒事嗎？」她問，她的臉都皺在了一起。

　　「我希望如此。」Gibbs說。「我很抱歉妳沒有機會可以和他說再見。」

　　她將臉埋入他的肩膀並吸著鼻子。

 

*****

 

　　隔天，Gibbs和Shannon看著搬家公司的卡車開到了街角。他再度看了他的舊家一眼，他向上天祈求保祐著Anthony，然後拍了拍他放著Abby電話的皮夾。他將Shannon拉近並給了她一個擁抱，然後他們坐上了他們的車並前往了South Carolina。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

現在：

　　Tim看著一個救護人員將一條毯子覆在了那個女孩身上，與此同時急救醫療團隊還有救護車司機正在將和她一起的男人給抬上擔架。他被打得很慘，但攻擊他的人卻讓他保持神智讓他知道他的女朋友正在被反覆地強暴。

　　「我痛恨強姦案。」Tim悄聲說。

　　「在念什麼，菜鳥？」Tony問他。

　　「我是說，」Tim又說了更大聲了點，即使如此他還是看了眼四周以確保沒有其他人會聽到他說的。「我痛恨強姦案。」

　　Tony掃了他一眼。「為什麼這麼說？我意思是，除了很明顯的事實之外。」他用手比了個Ａ的手勢，並指向救護車那裡正在哭的女孩，她緊繃地縮著身體像是要保護自己身體的每一吋。

　　「你保證你不會笑我？」Tim小心翼翼地問，並想要知道自己到底為什麼還要問這問題。Tony當然會笑他。

　　「那得取決於你所說的。」Tony帶著嘲弄的笑容說。「用你最好的槍法打我吧。我準備好了。」

　　Tim注意到Tony的眼睛仍在掃視著周圍，附近的牆，附近所有的小巷，試著想找到所有他們可能遺漏的。這花了點時間，但Tim，不情願地認定，雖然Tony似乎總是屌兒鋃鐺的，但大部分時間他只是假裝在鬼混。他不確定為什麼Tony要這麼做，但他就是這麼做了。「好吧。」Tim說，釐清他的思緒。「那個，我是個男人。」他開始說。

　　「聽起來已經有點讓人想笑了。」Tony對著他直言道。

　　Tim翻了個白眼。「我是認真的，Tony。她就在那裡，她被強暴了，被侵犯了，某些事情殘忍地在她身上發生了，撕碎了她，那可能讓她永遠都走不過去，而這讓我如此的憤怒還有想要提供幫助，可我知道可能無論我說什麼或做什麼都沒有用，她會認為我無法對這件事情有著一絲的理解，就因為我是個男人。這讓我覺得無助。好像無論我說什麼，都會是錯的。」

　　他預期Tony會嘲笑他，但相反地，他看見了Tony少見的嚴肅一面，而這一面通常都是出現在當Tony正在追蹤案子時，或是在拯救生命的時候，有時候救的是Tim的。「那不意味著在這之後，她就不會記得你曾經表達的善意了。」Tony說。

　　「也許。但那看起來並不夠。」

　　「相信我。」Tony說。「有時候表達善意可以讓這世界不一樣。用行動表示關心可以讓那不一樣。」

　　Tim一臉懷疑。

　　「我認真的。當她準備好了，她就會說出這裡發生過的所有事情，而從好的方面說，從善良的方面說，這可以讓她相信世界上仍是有好人的。這很重要。」

 

這樣的真誠是如此的在意料之外，這樣直接的答案是如此的不平常，都讓Tim瞠目結舌的看著Tony。「你是怎麼知道這些的？」他最後這麼問道。

　　「我就是知道。」Tony靜靜地說，與此同時他已經轉身並走向了救護車。

　　那個女孩在看見他的同時稍微放鬆了一點。Tim看見Tony微笑，靠近並握住了她的手。他聽不見Tony在說什麼，但那得到了一個小微笑—還有更多的眼淚—從那女孩身上。

　　Tim正在思考Tony剛剛所說的，接著，一股不舒服的感覺湧上他心頭。也許Tony身上發生過什麼不好的事情；遇到某些糟透了的事情但卻也在同時碰到過對他釋出善意的人，又或者是無善意的，並留下了難以磨滅的印象。

　　Tim知道他自己是成長在一個相當平靜的生活裡。從來沒有什麼真的壞事在他身上發生過，就只是普通的生活起伏而已。說真的，那些真的很糟的事情都是在他開始在NCIS工作之後才有的。Tim試著去想像Tony可能曾經發生過什麼。那男人的舉手投足總是充滿著過分的自信，這很難去想像可能有什麼發生過。也許是因為他看過太多東西。或許，身為一個警察，他看過太多的殘暴的罪刑，和太多的受害人談過，足以讓他自行推斷那些情況。

　　「McGee。」Gibbs吼道。

　　Tim嚇了一跳，發現自己正在發呆，而且是明顯時間長到足以讓Gibbs注意到他了。真是太好了。「來了。」他喊了回去，並看到Tony和Ziva已經站在Gibbs旁邊了，他們所有人很明顯的都在等他。「死定了。」他小聲說，並等著嘲笑開始。

 

*****

 

　　「Tony發生過什麼不好的事情嗎？」Tim問向Abby，並期望她知道。她和Tony是很親密的朋友，交情長過Tim進NCIS工作的時間。

　　「你是指比起得過鼠疫，或是比被誣陷成兇手還要糟？」Abby心不在焉地說著，並仍看著其中一台機器。

　　Tim也忘了想到在他進NCIS之後其實也有許多事情發生在了Tony的身上。「不是，是在他進NCIS之前。」

　　「你是指什麼？」她猛地回問，並將全盤的注意力都放在了對話上。她看向四周像是現在才發現Tony不在場。「他在哪裡？」

　　「他很好。」Tim向她保證。「我不是說現在。他年輕的時候有什麼不好的事情發生過嗎？」

　　Abby回答的停頓時間長到Tim知道無論接下來她說什麼都會是謊言或是逃避的答案。「你為什麼想知道？」她最後這麼說。

　　試著決定什麼樣的說法才能夠讓Abby開口，Tim在再三猶豫後說，「只是因為某些他所提到的。」

　　Abby聳聳肩。「你何不自己問他？」

　　「你知道我為什麼不能問他。」Tim抗議道。「他可能會捏造一些大謊言像是在非洲狩獵受的傷，或是在９１１事件裡自願成為消防員進入世貿中心，然後提高自己的價值。」他看見Abby的眼睛因為他所說的這些話而有些瞇起來後就知道自己說錯話了。「不是說Tony不能是個英雄，」Tim迅速地補充，試圖補救。「他在那台車要爆炸時救了我的命。」

　　Abby驕傲地笑著像是是她把Tony訓練成會做出這種獨特的驚人表演。「所以他對此得意？」她探究著。

　　「哈。」Tim說，帶著些驚訝。「事實上，他沒有。」

　　Abby戳著Tim的胸口。「Tony不會在嚴肅的時候開玩笑。」她笑說。「只有這件事情。」

　　「所以妳不知道是否曾經有某些事發生在他身上？」Tim問道，又一次地。

　　「我認為你應該自己問他那個問題。」Abby堅定地說。「如果他想要談論這個，他會說的。」當她意識到自己透漏的比想說的還多時一臉的懊惱。

　　「所以某些不好的事情曾經發生在他身上過。」Tim陳述道，並發現這想法讓人不安。

　　「妳得到些什麼給我了，Abs？」Gibbs的說話聲在Tim身後響起，然後Tim縮起了肩膀，等著Gibbs給他來上一記後腦勺拍。他並不常被拍，但這已經是今天他第二次被Gibbs抓到他分心了。令人驚訝的是，後腦勺拍並沒有到來，不過瞪視有，所以Tim讓自己儘可能迅速地消失了。

 

*****

 

　　當Abby開始滔滔不絕的時候，Gibbs想著他剛剛偷聽到的Abby跟Tim之間的大部分對話。當她的演說呈現〝瞧瞧我多麼聰明〞的時候，Gibbs可以不用專心聽。這花了一段時間，不過他很能分辨Ducky和Abby在說話模式中的抑揚頓挫，這樣他可以清楚地知道什麼時候才需要專心聽。

　　他好奇有哪些關於Tony的事是Abby所知道卻是Gibbs所不知道的。自從Gibbs雇用他這麼多年下來，他和Tony就已經在工作之外成了朋友。年輕男人每周最少會到Gibbs家吃一次晚餐並在Gibbs忙他的船時和他待在一起。每次談話都是結束於Tony跑去看電影。這些日子相處下來，他對Tony很了解。Gibbs知道Tony在大學的那些日子，知道他的傷讓他無法進入職業球隊而這讓他有多麼失望。他知道Tony所有在進NCIS之前的工作以及他離開的理由。

　　Tony並沒有說到太多關於他的童年，而Gibbs也沒有探究。畢竟，他也有著秘密。他沒有說起過Shannon和Kelly。他也不沒說過他如何碰見Abby的，雖然他常常會想起那個夏天，並且發現自己常常會去想著那個年輕男孩，Anthony。

　　他對於不能幫助到那男孩仍舊感覺很糟糕。在Gibbs離開South Carolina後，他仍是努力地維持著他與Abby之間的聯繫好幾年直到Shannon和Kelly過世為止。在那之後，他們失去了聯繫好長一段時間直到Abby在這些年找到了他的行蹤。這幾乎像是找回了他一部份的女兒似的，而從那之後他們就持續且有規律地保持了來往，直到他設法安排了她被雇用

　　這很難令人相信是發生在二十年前的事。看起來像是一百年前了，而許多東西對他來說都已經模糊不清了。他已經忘了Anthony的姓，如果他曾經知道的話。他也曾經忘記他住過的那個小鎮的名字，或是路名。他唯一只記得Abby和Anthony。Abby，是他設法去確保安全的。他無法確保Anthony的安全，而Gibbs仍舊認為這是他個人的失敗、因為他轉身離開卻讓一個孩子單獨留在危險中。

　　「你有在聽我說話嗎？」Abby盤問道。

　　「沒有，Abs，我很抱歉。」當Gibbs意識到自己錯過了切換的語調時坦承地說。「Tony有什麼不對嗎？」

　　「我可不這麼認為。」Abby說。「他早上看起來還很好。到底發生什麼事讓你跟Tim都這麼關心他？」

　　「沒事。」Gibbs說。「我只是聽到妳和Tim談的。」

　　Abby皺眉。「你準備好要聽我說話了？」

　　「妳還沒準備開始要說，不是嗎？」Gibbs用一個嘲弄的眼神回問道。

　　「Gibbs，你讓我傷心了。」Abby說。

　　翻了個白眼，Gibbs指著她的機器。「只要告訴我妳得到什麼了。」腳步聲讓Gibbs注意到有人來了，接著他轉過去看著Tony加入了他們的行列。他迅速地將Tony從頭到腳掃了一遍以便向自己確保Tony的確沒事，還有也是因為Gibbs討厭漏掉任何可能可以給Tony來個後腦勺拍的機會。Gibbs的一生中環繞著許多漂亮的人們，他的四任妻子也算在內，但只有Tony身上的某些東西可以讓他的血液沸騰。

　　將注意力轉回到Abby這邊，對於自己的心神不寧感到惱怒，他更仔細地聽著了。

　　「根據女性受害者的報告，」Abby說著。「她的男友試著要保護她，但是有四個男人對比於他們倆個，況且他們是有帶武器的。」

　　「棒球棍和鋼筋錘。」Tony面露痛苦地說。

　　男性受害者的臉出現在她的螢幕上並看起來非常糟糕。Gibbs無法想像手術要怎麼把他的臉給拼回來，更不用說他的身體了。「我們知道這個了。」Gibbs不耐煩地說。「妳想讓我們看什麼？」

　　「這個。」Abby說，即使她正皺眉看著他。她拉近了男性受害者的臉的鏡頭。「我知道這並不明顯，不過我從未看過它在其他的受害者照片上出現過。」

　　這是第三件類似的案件了，都發生在這兩周內。四個男人攻擊一男一女。他們將男的痛打到投降，當他們輪暴那個女人時架著他逼他看，然後他們在將受害者丟在原地前再將那個男人給打到失去意識。第一個男性的受害者是個海陸，而第二個受到輪暴的女性是個海軍，所以這就是為什麼NCIS承辦了這個案子的原因。但案子已經發生三次了而Gibbs卻還在等著司法能夠挺身而出的機會。Gibbs向前傾，但在他可以找到Abby所說的東西之前，Tony說了，「其中一個攻擊者戴著戒指？」

　　Gibbs痛恨承認這個，但他可能需要隨時帶著他的眼鏡或是至少帶在身上。

　　「而這不只是個戒指。」Abby說。「這是個班級戒指。」

　　Gibbs這才驚訝了起來。「為什麼是現在？在這之前他們從未留下任何線索。」這也是讓人覺得沮喪的一點。他們甚至在強暴女孩時戴上保險套。肌膚的接觸會有留下一些ＤＮＡ，但Abby沒有找到任何符合的資料。而衣服纖維方面的比對結果則是太過普遍、還有對於那四個男人的形容也太過廣泛，所以他們甚至無法合成出個大概。

　　「看起來像是某個人這次忘記脫掉他們的戒指了。」Tony觀察道。「足以成為我們幸運的破案關鍵。」

　　「什麼學校，Abs？」Gibbs問。

　　「Maryland（美國馬里蘭州）大學。」她明確地說。「2004年畢業班。」

　　「所以我們知道其中一個嫌犯可能是才二十歲出頭，」Tony發表意見道。

　　「謝了，Abby。」Gibbs帶著微笑說。他暗示了Tony跟上他。

　　Abby抓住Tony的手並低聲問，「你還好嗎？」

　　「我很好，Abby。」Tony說，看起來對這問題很驚訝。

　　對Gibbs來說它聽起來挺真誠的，所以他決定放手這個問題。他和Tony安靜地走入電梯，這樣的沉默持續到電梯開始往上移動。Gibbs面向前方站著，背對著Tony，就他的判斷中，這是和Tony一起搭電梯時最好的位置。

　　但這並沒有，然而，這並沒有阻止Gibbs上萬次地想像著他和Tony之間的對話。

　　『你今天晚上為什麼不過來一趟？』他會這麼問。又或者他會直接告訴Tony今晚直接到他家。Tony就像他一貫的那樣同意了。『菜單上有什麼？』然後Tony問了。『你。』然後Gibbs說了。而在那個當下，後續發展則取決於Gibbs的心情，接下來的對話及情節可以朝任何一個方向發展。Tony會轉身面向他。Tony會對他說謝了，但謝了，他不幹男人的。Tony會—Gibbs最愛的情節—按下緊急停止按鈕然後將Gibbs推靠向壁並試著吸他的老二。

　　這幾年來他幾乎是在每次和Tony單獨一起搭電梯時就會有這種私人的幻想對話，而且說實話，這有點讓Gibbs抓狂了。

　　為什麼他無法抵抗這男人對他的吸引力是件神秘的事。Tony是這麼讓人生氣的淺薄，又自私又貧窮。他可以和每個擦身而過的女人調情，即使是在辦案—在辦案時就相當的不合時宜—卻常是破案的關鍵。這並不是說把Tony失敗的事情拿出來列表就會有用了。當獨自一個人時，Gibbs會在晚上花時間在他的船上並讓自己停止這種列出為什麼Tony DiNozzo會成為愛情對象的所有理由都是錯的，錯的，大錯特錯，但沒有一項是能用的。即使是和他成為最好的朋友都毫無幫助。他就像是該死的小碎片刺在他的皮膚下，位置像是在他的背部，那個Gibbs一直碰不到的地方。

　　糟糕的是對Gibbs的天性來說並沒有隨便出去找人上床這一條。他總是對性愛相當認真，除了他的那些要和Tony大搞一場有關的幻想對話。這就是他為什麼會結婚這麼多次的原因。他發現了某個人讓他非常有興趣，通常是個紅頭髮的女人，然後追求她們，最後展開一個新關係，少數會更進一步（更多數則是沒有），而更有幾次以結婚坐收。上一個他感興趣的女人最後變成他們謀殺案中的頭號嫌犯，不然她很有可能會變成第五任妻子。

　　Gibbs同時對和男人做愛這件事也感興趣，但他從未追求過這件事，至少從未是有目的的去追求。他在高中時曾和別人相互打過手槍，而之後他遇見了Shannon並且加入了軍隊，然後他失去了Shannon和Kelly，在那之後有很長一段時間這件事對他來說看起來問題與痛苦多過值得他去做。

　　他有足夠的理由確信Tony也是遊走在兩邊的人。Gibbs隱約可以察覺到，他確信自己常常在Tony看著另一個男人時眼中的愛慕與慾望。事實上，Gibbs有足夠的理由確信他用過那樣帶著慾望的眼神看著自己。那就像Gibbs想要Tony一般，Gibbs幾乎要確信Tony也想要他。

　　電梯叮的一聲然後打開在了小組辦公室的樓層。Ziva和McGee在他們走出電梯時都抬起了頭。

　　「McGee，」Gibbs厲聲道。「Maryland大學，2004年畢業班，找到畢業生名單。」

　　「大學部還是研究所？」McGee問。

　　「讓Abby寄給你班級戒指的照片，看哪個班級選擇那個戒指。」

　　「了解。」McGee應答道。

　　「Ziva，妳和Tony去找受害者談談並尋找他們是否和2004年的畢業班有關聯。」

　　「馬上辦。」Tony說，與此同時他打開了抽屜並配戴上了他的槍，然後扣上了手槍皮套的皮帶。

　　Gibbs很快地將他對Tony綁在大腿上的手槍皮套的幻想給丟到了一旁，懷疑自己和這男的混得太久是否有傷了自己的腦袋。他看過Tony將Kate，McGee，還有Ziva給搞瘋的樣子，所以這不會讓人意外。他坐在了他的桌前，並且在Tony離開時不再看向他的屁股。

 

*****

 

　　「Tim看起來好像很擔心你。」Ziva說，當他們在開車前往第一個受到輪暴的受害者住處的路上。

　　「他大可不必。」Tony反對似地說。

　　「他在不安什麼？」Ziva固執地問。Tony總是會保持神祕，即便她想盡辦法，他卻總是對她保持某部分的神秘。第一眼的印象，他看起來很好懂，但其實Tony有很多層面。看似數不盡的層面，而每當Ziva覺得自己了解他了，他就會又對她展現出另一面來。

　　「妳為什麼關心？」Tony用足夠友善的聲音回問道。

　　「我沒有。」

　　「好吧，那麼，」Tony說。「妳說了算。來談談點別的。」他看著他面前的文件即使這時Ziva正甩了個猛烈的左轉讓他不得不抓著汽車的把手。「妳知道，妳應該在左車道的地方再左轉的。只是個建議。」

　　Ziva對於他的建議只是不滿地哼了一聲；她認為自己的開車技術很好。「這不僅僅只是因為Tim在擔心你這麼簡單，這像是至少曾經發生過某件事才讓他擔心你。」

　　「我們是不是又回到了這個話題上了？」Tony問。「沒什麼事。他只是誤解了我對他說過的話。我們可以回到主題了？我認為我們應該去找第一個被攻擊的男人。或許他是因為學校的關係而被選上，之後我們那四個攻擊者食髓知味。」

　　「或者那個被輪暴的女性才是原因。」Ziva反駁道。

　　「好吧。」Tony同意地說，但聲音中帶著些惱怒。「那何不我去和那個男的談，而妳去搞定那個女的。我們可以合作無間。」

　　無法克制不再進一步地刺激他，Ziva說，「或許是我去搞定那個男的，而你可以去搞定那個女的。」

　　「就像是平常那樣，不是嗎？」Tony發出投降的嘆息。「一號門和二號門，由你選。」

　　Ziva看向Tony並且看出他看起來像是有點沮喪。「你確定你真的沒事嗎？」

　　他翻了個白眼。「是的。」他大聲地陳述道。「我很好。我只是想要趕快解決這個然後繼續往前走。可以嗎？我們能這樣做嗎？」

　　「我可不是那個總是在耍小丑的人。」Ziva拘謹地說，並對於Tony對她的不信任感到有點小受傷。很明顯有某件事正在困擾著他。

　　「是耍白癡。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「是耍白癡。不是耍小丑。如果妳想要用小丑這個詞，妳就應該要說：他是個小丑，那個Tony DiNozzo。」

　　Ziva可以聽出他的聲音中帶著點些微的苦澀。也許Abby會知道Tony曾經發生過什麼事；他們是好朋友。把這問題暫且擱置一邊，Abby問起了第一個住址。

 

*****

 

　　「Tony發生過什麼事嗎？」Ziva問向Abby。

　　「為什麼每個人今天都問我那個？」Abby抗議地說。

　　「他看起來似乎有點悲傷。」Ziva解釋說。

　　「他不喜歡這種有人被打的案子。」Abby說。「那讓他煩躁。」

　　「像這樣的案子讓每個人都煩躁。」Ziva指出。

　　「那為什麼Tony表現得心煩意亂時卻讓每個人都像是打開了開關似的？」Abby問。那已經是很久以前的事情了，但她仍舊記得Tony身上的瘀青，仍舊記得Tony的爸爸在Tony把Abby從他身邊拉開時是怎麼打他的臉的。距離上次看到他那次嚇人的狀況已經是很久以前的事了。

　　他走進她實驗室的那天，Gibbs介紹Tony是他的新探員，Abby在第一時間並沒有認出他來。就在Gibbs離開的當下，Tony開口說了，「Abby？」用不可置信的語氣說。他伸手轉動她的脖子，亮出了她的蜘蛛網刺青。一個大大的笑容出現在他的臉上。「Abby？」他又說了一次，這次確定多了。

　　她困惑地搖搖她的頭。

　　「是Anthony，記得嗎？當妳是個領養的孩子時。」

　　她的眼睛好笑地瞪大了。「噢我的老天。Anthony？那個Anthony？我的Anthony？」

　　他點點頭，接著下一秒後他們抱在一起，而Abby這輩子從沒有這麼開心的擁抱過某人。最後，終於，她放開了他。「哇喔。」她說，直直地盯著他。「你可以變得再更帥一點嗎？」

　　竊笑著，他拉拉她一邊的辮子。「妳變超辣的，像個駭客一樣。」

　　「Anthony，Anthony，Anthony。」她用感謝神賜禮物的滿足語氣說。「我好想你。我無法相信那時Gibbs要去醫院探望你時回來卻說你不見了。」

　　「他還有又來看我？」他說，近乎急切地。

　　「他氣壞了。」Abby告訴他。

　　Tony豎起拇指朝肩後比了比。「我不覺得他還記得。他沒有認出我，而且我現在用Tony這個名字。」

　　「對啊，這又是為什麼了？」

　　「因為我比較喜歡這個名字。」他聳聳肩。「就像是個新的開始，選個從來沒有人用來稱呼過我的新名字。」

　　「我喜歡它。它很適合你。還有Gibbs雖然可能沒認出你，但是他肯定還記得。他時不時的就會提到你。仍舊覺得他讓你失望了。你應該告訴他的。他肯定很高興知道你現在過得不錯。」

　　Tony搖了搖他的頭。「那是好久以前的事了。我很快地就離開了那裡。我寧願不再提起那段，我想要他面對現在的我而不是以前的我。」

　　Abby不確定是否真是這樣。她真的覺得Gibbs想要知道這件事。「至少你考慮看看，好嗎？」也許Gibbs還記得；也許Abby可以丟給他點暗示。

　　「我真不敢相信我們要一起工作了。」

　　「酷，對吧？」Abby說，並笑了起來。

　　Tony只是笑著並給了她另一個擁抱。

　　接著五年過去了，此時此刻。她和Tony成了最好的朋友，而Gibbs仍舊一無所知。有時候她簡直想在Gibbs的頭上搧個巴掌，就像他對Tony做的那樣。明顯地，他就是那種你必須要用磚頭敲他才找得到線索的人。當然，她同樣覺得驕傲，她察覺了在那兩個男人之間懸而未決的性張力正在成長著。除了她之外她不覺得還有其他人注意到這個。

　　等這案子結束，她需要好好想點辦法讓他們兩個在一起。

　　「Abby，」Ziva說。「妳為什麼在笑？」

　　「只是想到了一些好事情。」Abby說，像是品嚐到美食似地藏起了她的秘密。

 

*****

 

　　當Gibbs回到小組辦公室裡時Tony是唯一一個還在辦公桌前的人。「今天晚餐？」他問向他的探員。

　　「不行。」Tony失望地說。「Abby強迫我陪她去俱樂部。」

　　Gibbs殘忍地壓下了他的忌妒感。他知道Abby不會成為他的競爭對手。「你確定那是個好主意？」

　　「我們會避開我們的犯人會出沒的區域，在最大限度內，」Tony向他保證。「不過你可以試著說服她別去，」他苦笑地補充。「看樣子，我一直忽略了她。」

　　Gibbs知道自己最好別介入他們兩。「那明天？」明天是周六；如果他們夠幸運的話就不會被叫來上班了。

　　「當然好，」Tony帶著一個微笑說。「我家還是你家？」

　　「你家，」Gibbs說。「週六晚上不是都會播些你挺喜歡的荒謬科幻電影？」

　　Tony的笑容擴大了。「沒錯，它們的確會。」

　　「那就去你那吧。」

　　「這肯定是愛，」Tony大笑著說，「你願意坐在那裡看整晚的電影只為了讓我開心。」

　　他們的眼神相交了會兒，Gibbs並沒有否認Tony這個可笑的聲明。有一部分的他想著，希望著，也許Tony這是在釣他。他在Tony的眼睛睜大時發現了確定的訊息。

　　無論他的行動會引起怎樣的反應Gibbs都做好了準備，但Tony的笑容卻越發顯得燦爛了起來。「也許我應該取消和Abby的約會，」Tony建議道。「今晚有個愚蠢的科幻電影。」他的眼神已經告訴Gibbs他該死的找到他給他的訊息了。

　　Gibbs發現自己微笑了回去。「留等明天吧，DiNozzo。」他們的眼神再次交會，而Gibbs在Tony的眼中可以看見相同的渴望，而他所能做的就是不要在這裡撲倒這個男人並直接在地板上就上了他。

　　「Abby也可以。」Tony說。

　　「Abby也可以幹嘛？」Abby說，將外套掛在一隻手臂上，包包在另一邊肩膀上背著。她的眼睛瞇了起來。「你不會是打算放我鴿子吧，是嗎？」她問向Tony。

　　最後又看了Gibbs一眼，Tony站起身，抓起他的背包，然後說，「在妳這輩子都不會，Abs。」

　　相當得意地，Abby微笑著。「好答案。」她轉向了Gibbs，「想一起來嗎？我們會保護你的。」

　　Gibbs低笑著。「我放棄。」毫無理由地，一股擔心從他的脊樑爬了上來。「小心點。你符合犯案的模式，你們兩都是。」

　　「絕對不去小巷，Bossman，」Abby保證道。「而且我們會搭計程車，所以絕對不會用走的走到Tony停車的地方。我們絕對能做到。」

　　還是希望他們能夠不要去，Gibbs不情願地點點頭。「回到家時打給我，」他說，考慮到他的年紀，這像是他在告誡著自己的孩子要遵守晚上回家的時間。

　　「那會很晚了，」Abby謹慎地說，並假設著這是對著她說的。

　　Gibbs丟給了Tony一眼，讓他知道這也是對著他說的。「我不在乎。」

　　「好吧，熊爸爸，」Abby甜甜地說，並在他臉頰親了一下。

　　Tony張開了嘴，毫無疑問地是正打算說些Gibbs會在他後腦勺來個一掌之類的話。「不準說，」他威脅著Tony。

　　Tony得意地笑著，然後說，「快點，Abs，我們開始狂歡吧。晚安，Boss。」

　　「晚安，」Gibbs說，並看著他們兩人走向電梯。他們看起來是很相襯的一對，而這讓Gibbs的脊樑再次竄過一陣擔心。他正打算叫他們不要去時電梯已經到了而他們走了進去，電梯門在他們身後關上。

 

*****

 

　　當夜越來越深，Gibbs發現他在造船時卻越來越心煩意亂。他知道Tony和Abby會在外面待到很晚，而現在甚至還沒午夜，但他從他們出去之後就沒停止過焦躁。

　　他很想要打電話給Tony，看能不能讓他提早結束，也許可以讓他順便過來拜訪自己，但Gibbs決定這樣對Abby來說並不公平。她是對的。他們在這案子上已經忙碌好幾天了，而他們應該享受一個晚上來紓解壓力。

　　也許他應該跟他們一起出去的。當他想到這裡時，他搖了搖他的頭。他無法想像自己有辦法融入他們兩個會去的地方。再次看了看時鐘，他發現距離他上次看時間才過了三分鐘。「你這廢物。」他說。他再次拿起砂紙，毅然決定起碼要完成一個區塊的打磨工作，然後開始繼續和那些木頭一起工作著。

 

*****

 

　　Abby看著Tony跳舞繞著她，並發現自己的笑容越來越大。他看起來是這麼的需要這個。他的臉看起來像是少了五歲。同時看著其他人也在注意他也很有趣。他的舞跳得很好，他本來就很好看，但漸漸地，帶著汗水，和他臀部的擺動，讓人很難把視線從他身上移開。

　　Abby很開心他在這裡陪著她。不是那種意義的在一起；他們試過的那次甚至連衣服都還沒脫就笑得直不起腰，從此他們就再也沒有試過了。除此之外，無論Tony一貫地是如何的跟在女士們的屁股後面，Abby知道他其實對男人更有興趣，尤其是某個人。

　　有時候他們兩個都快把她搞瘋了。當她的思緒快要漂走時，Tony用手攬住她的腰並讓她在整層打轉著。她拉回她的思緒並快樂地大笑著。

 

*****

 

　　「為什麼這裡都沒有計程車？」她說，時間已經過了幾個小時了。她又累又冷。外面的空氣起比起俱樂部裡面的熱度來說太過涼快了，現在感覺有寒意了。Tony將自己的夾克蓋在了她的肩膀上。

　　「用電話叫一台吧，」他說，並拿出了他的手機。

　　「這樣我們就要為了一台計程車再等二十分鐘，」她抗議道。「只要再走五條街到M路上。這樣我們在那裡就可以叫到計程車了。」

　　「不能用走的。」Tony說。他瀏覽著他的通訊錄。

　　「你真的覺得他們會躲在街角等著攻擊我們？」她帶點著嘲笑意味地說。

　　「不能用走的。」Tony再次說道。他按下通話鍵，接著Abby聽到了播號的電話鈴聲。幾秒後，Tony已經叫了一台車到俱樂部的門口來接他們。「什麼？」他說，臉都皺起來了。「要一個小時？一個小時我都可以走到家了。」他抗議道。「很好笑。」他這麼對著無論電話那端是誰的人這麼說。然後他掛斷了。

　　「我們用走的？」Abby說。

　　兩個男人從俱樂部裡走了出來；其中一人是最後一小時時還和他們一起跳舞的。她認出了他的Ｔ恤。「嘿，」她說。「你們要走去哪？」

　　「去M路。」她認出的那個人說。

　　「我們跟他們一起走吧，」Abby明智地對著Tony說。他們的兇手不會對著三男一女下手的。

　　Tony猶豫了幾秒鐘，不過之後他聳了聳肩，然後默許了。

　　Abby鬆了口氣。最後一件她不想做的事情就是為了等一台計程車再等一個小時。與其如此她寧願叫Gibbs來載她們。如果現在不是凌晨兩點的話，她早就打電話給Gibbs了。反正這也不是第一次了，雖然她經常會選擇先叫Tony來載她。

　　他們開始向M路走去，閒聊很快就結束了。Abby猜他們大概就像她跟Tony一樣的累。當他們從Abby認為他們應該前進的方向偏移的時候她就懂了。Tony稍微慢下了腳步讓他和同行的兩個男人間留下了一點距離。

　　「Abby，」Tony靜靜地說。「不要轉頭，後面有兩個人跟著我們。」

　　「不可能，」她說，不想往那方面想。「也許他們只是剛好從俱樂部裡出來。」

　　「我不喜歡這種感覺，」Tony簡潔地說。「妳必須離開這裡。」

　　「我不會離開你的，」她抗議道。

　　「噢，不，妳要離開。」他說。「如果他們是我們要找的四個嫌犯的話，妳待在這裡沒有什麼不同，而且妳也知道他們會對另一個女人做出什麼事。」

　　Abby的胃開始翻攪。「但是，Tony，」她開始想說些什麼。

　　「Abby，」Tony對她厲聲說，並走得更慢了。「別讓我必須看著他們傷害妳。千萬不要。我會承受不住的。」

　　「他們可能會殺了你，」她哭著說，仍是輕著聲音，並注意到他們的對話已經引起了攻擊者的注意。「他們會強暴你，如果他們被惹毛的話。」

　　「我不這麼認為，」Tony說。「那不是他們的行為模式。但他們會強暴妳。他們四個人都會。現在快走，趁他們還不知道我們在討論他們；他們不知道我是警察，而且我也可以支撐一下。當我開始跑向他們時，妳要儘可能地跑向最近的人群。你可以打給９１１告訴他們有個警察被襲擊了，然後再打給Gibbs。答應我。」

　　「但如果他們殺了你呢？」她再次哭道。

　　「那是值得的，」Tony說，他的眼中同時燃著真誠與恐懼，「如果我能讓妳脫身的話。妳懂我意思嗎？」

　　她不敢相信這樣的事情居然再次發生了。Tony為了要保護她而被挨揍。再一次地。

　　「發生什麼事了？」其中一個男人轉頭問道。他們開始朝著Tony和Abby走來。他們的另一頭是條死巷；唯一能逃脫的生路現在被那兩個人擋住了。

　　「只是一般人口中標準的約會吵架，」Tony在說的同時並露出了他標準的〝相信我你幫不上任何忙的〞的笑容。「她準備好結束今晚了，而我想要到她家。」

　　「那可真不應該是個問題，」那個男人說，一個真的很讓人心神不寧的笑容出現在他臉上。

　　「走！」Tony在大吼的同時衝向了那兩個男人，受到驚嚇的攻擊者被撞倒在了地上。

　　Abby開始跑，直直跑向Ｍ路，並同時儘可能地尖叫著，希望她能讓那群人覺得會引來別人調查而感到害怕。她拿出了她的手機，緊緊地握著，害怕它會在她飛奔時掉落；她的手心因為驚懼而滿是汗水。

　　在她身後她聽見了腳步聲及怒吼聲，「抓到她！」然後她聽到Tony大喊著，還有某人用力被撞擊在地的聲音。她在用盡全力奔跑的同時並勉力地按下了９１１。她回頭大聲叫喊，「我現在已經打給警察了！離他遠一點！」

　　她到達了Ｍ路上，那裡仍有許多人在徘徊，她迅速地回答著電話的另一端。「有警察被襲擊了，」她對著電話哭泣著，「在Ｍ路和３１街的路口。快點派人過去。」

　　她聽見她的來電被暫時掛置，然後那個接線生回來了，問她是誰。

　　「Abby Sciutto，」她說著，並轉過頭去，希望Tony會突然從那個黑暗的地方出現並站在她身後。她可以聽見毆打的聲音傳來，還有金屬的擊打聲，她必須很困難的吞嚥才不會讓自己吐出來。「我在NCIS工作，我們被攻擊了。老天，我必須打給Gibbs。你們已經派人來了嗎？」

　　「是的，」她保證道。「附近就有警局並且已經在路上了。」

　　她吃力地呼吸著，接著Abby聽見了警笛聲。「他們來了，」她對著黑暗處大聲叫喊著，希望他們可以聽見她的畫並且停止毆打Tony。她接著掛斷了報警電話並打給Gibbs。

 

*****

 

　　Gibbs在抬頭看向樓梯時揉了揉自己的眼睛。可能是他們兩個都忘了要打電話，又或許是他們玩了整整一晚。無論如何，他不認為自己還可以再清醒太久。正當他這麼想時，他的手機響了。他折回樓下拿遺留在工作檯上的手機。打開機蓋，他還沒來得及說他的名字就已經傳來了Abby的尖叫聲，「Gibbs！」

　　Gibbs在聽到聲音的第一時間已經跑上了樓梯。「Abby，什麼事？」

　　「他們會殺了Tony的！」她在電話中的聲音在抽泣著。

　　就在那一刻，永無止盡的那一刻，Gibbs完全迷失了。這像是回到了從前，他記得很清楚最後一次Abby打電話給她時，情緒異常地激動，極度需要Gibbs幫忙去保護某個人。「妳在哪裡？」他質問道，同時已經跑出門，手上抓著他的車鑰匙。

　　「Ｍ路和３１街交叉口。快點！」她的呼吸聲中夾雜著啜泣。

　　「妳打給９１１了？」他問，猛地甩彎讓輪胎擦出尖聲並駛出他的車道。他猛力將警示燈從置物櫃中拿出來。Gibbs幾乎不記得他最後一次用他是什麼時候了，他希望電力能像其他人跟他說的那樣持久。他將它固定在車子上方，重力磁鐵將之吸在了該位置，接著按下開關。他看到黃燈亮起，然後闖了過去。

　　「發生什麼事？」Gibbs問著好讓Abby保持通話，確保她平安好讓自己放心。

　　「Tony老是為了要保護我而受傷，」她說，聲音聽起來帶著可理解的心痛。

　　「什麼？」這句話對Gibbs來說一點道理也沒有。

　　「Tony，」她說。「還記得他爸爸打他的那件事嗎？他叫我離開把我保護在他身後，」她嚎啕大哭著說。「這次我想留在那裡。我可以幫助他的。」

　　「等等，」Gibbs說，他整個人都昏了。「這個Tony就是Anthony？」這簡直令人無法想像。也許是Abby搞混了。但再想了想，許多事情都悄悄地對上了。為什麼Tony可以如此輕易地就信任了Gibbs並且可以在他周遭感覺到如此地自在。為什麼Tony和Abby可以這麼快地就成為了最好的朋友。Gibbs對於他的新探員的那種連結方式。「他為什麼不告訴我？」

　　代替回答的，是他聽見Abby對著警察大叫著，並引導著他們，「從這裡直走下去，大約四條街。他們有四個人。他們可能有棒球棒或是更糟的武器。」

　　「不要回去那裡。」Gibbs命令道，相當確定她會跟著那些警察一起走回去。

　　「但是他會受傷的，」她用顫抖的聲音說道。「都是因為我。因為我說我們必須出門放鬆一下。因為我說我們可以用走的。他說不能用走的，可我說那才五條街而已，然後他還是說不能用走的，然後我不聽他的，我只是問了另外兩個男人是不是和我們一起走，像個蠢蛋一樣地邀請了他們，然後有兩個男人跟在了我們後面，然後他們開始企圖要讓我們走去錯誤的方向。而且我居然沒有注意到。我真是個蠢蛋。」

　　她的聲音開始大聲、並且速度快了起來，Gibbs可以想像她正在拉著自己的辮子，又或者是無論她現在是何種髮型，眼淚正滑下她的臉，而接下來他彷彿是看見了二十年前年輕的她窩在他的臂彎中哭泣的樣子。「Abby，」他對她厲聲說著。「我需要妳振作起來，妳可以辦到嗎？我快到了。幫我個忙注意妳的四周。」

　　Gibbs接著聽見了跑來的腳步聲。「Abby？」他大聲問道，害怕有某個人現在找上了她。

　　「是其中一個警察。他在確認救護車到哪了，」她說。「他還活著嗎？」她請求地問道。「快點告訴我，他還活著嗎？」

　　Gibbs他聽見了一些他聽不懂的話，當他正在等著答案時腎上腺素充滿了他的身體使他激動，讓他的皮膚像是有針在刺、也讓他的心跳像是賽跑似的急遽。但所有他能聽見的就只有Abby的哭泣聲。「Abby！他說什麼？」不過接下來他已經到達了那裡，接著他看見Abby正在和那個警察說話，然後那個男警察搖搖頭，而Gibbs拒絕，完全他媽的拒絕相信Tony已經死了。

　　完全不在意他是怎麼停車的，他下了車並跑向Abby，接著她也跑向了他，接下來的時刻，像是歷史重演似地她投向了他的懷抱，瘋狂地哭泣著。

　　Gibbs拿出了他的徽章並且亮給了那個警察看。「躺在那裡的是我的一個探員。你知道些什麼了？」

　　「他傷得相當嚴重，」那個警察說，卻並不打算說更多細節。「當我們到那裡時現場只有他一個人。」

　　救護車開來了，警笛聲刺耳地響著。Gibbs放開了Abby，並說，「待在這裡，我要過去那邊看看。」

　　「我想過去。」Abby說著，帶著懇求。

　　「那是犯罪現場，」他說。「打給McGee還有Ziva。讓Ducky和我們在醫院碰頭。」他將他的手放在了她的肩膀上。「他還活著，Abby。而且妳也沒事。」Gibbs，再次地，又欠了Tony一筆。所有他所希望的就是Tony能夠好好地活著並且讓他償還這些人情債。同時，他已無法再等下去了，他走進了小巷，忽略了那個在他身後大叫的警察。

　　Tony正躺在地上而周遭有著三個警察。兩個蹲在他身旁，一個正在護衛著周遭。Gibbs亮出他的徽章。「這是我的探員。」

　　那兩個靠近Tony的警察稍微退了一點點，讓Gibbs得以靠近過去。

　　「這些傢伙和會強暴女孩的是同一個？」其中一個警察問。

　　「沒錯，」Gibbs說。他其實尚未有足夠充分的證據這樣宣佈，但這裡一樣是有四個人攻擊Tony和Abby。他沒有扭曲太多事實，而如果那樣能夠給他更多的合作的話他願意在有必要的情況下扭曲事實。他在Tony跪了下來。這裡很黑而且很難看清事物。Tony的姿勢蜷得像個胎兒，他的手臂鬆鬆地護著他的臉及頭。他感覺到了脈搏，當他在他的指尖下毫無困難地感覺到脈搏時感激之情壓倒了一切。「Tony，你能知道我嗎？」

　　沒有回應。

　　救護人員和擔架出現在了Gibbs的身邊，一塊靠背板也已放在了地上。不情願地，Gibbs讓給了他們一條路。他們將一個護頸的支架放在Tony脖子上然後翻動他讓他側躺向一邊，兩個動作同步一起，而後打著手勢。接下來，他被放上了擔架，然後擔架立了起來好方便移動著。

　　Gibbs跑到了擔架旁，試著想知道Tony到底被傷得有多重。他們甚至還走不到街口Gibbs就已經可以看到那些已經成形的損傷。他的臉不像其他的男性受害者那樣嚴重，毫無疑問地是因為Tony，他知道即將到來的是什麼，所以保護了他自己。但那仍是有著損傷。事實上，他看起來是令人心痛地像極了二十年前的Anthony的那個樣子、臉上有著瘀青及黑眼圈，還有斷掉的一隻手。

　　他怎麼可能不知道，他問向自己，這時擔架已經移動到了Abby所站著的地方。Abby就只是站在那裡，瞪大了眼睛，像是她的心臟幾乎要負荷不了，並看著他們將Tony推進救護車中。「妳可以畫出速寫圖嗎？」他問向Abby，想要以抓到這些混帳作為報復。

　　她點點頭，她的眼睛盯著救護人員施行在Tony身上的安全救護措施。「他們其中兩個可以，」她囁嚅道。「其中一個確定可以。」

　　Gibbs感覺到一股強烈的正義快感；他們這次選了錯誤的對象，而他保證這也會是最後一次的攻擊事件。「我知道妳想跟去醫院，但我需要妳協助畫出這些速寫圖。妳可以做到嗎？」

　　她的眼神鎖在他身上，閃著淚光。「他會沒事嗎？」

　　Gibbs擁住了她。「我們都知道他像根鐵釘一樣堅固，不是嗎？總是如此的。」接著拉開距離，他問她。「妳為什麼不告訴我？他為什麼不告訴我？」

　　她再次哭了起來，結結巴巴地說，「因為他不想要你記得他像這樣的樣子。」

　　「愚蠢的笨蛋，」Gibbs說，看著他們關上救護車的車門，並將Tony阻絕在他的視線之內。「他需要去Bethesda（貝賽斯達），」他告訴他們。他們沉靜並堅定地告訴Gibbs目前Tony並沒有立即的生命危險。他必須要去擁有他病歷的醫院，在那裡Ducky可以探聽到他想要知道的一切。

　　司機一臉狐疑。這附近有許多間醫院，Gibbs知道通常他們會選擇最近的醫院將人送去、除非醫生或病人有所要求。

　　「我是他的上司，他的緊急狀況聯絡人，而且我擁有他的法定代理權。」Gibbs的聲音理要求著服從。「帶他去Bethesda。」

　　「了解，」司機這麼說著，輕易地就妥協了。

 

*****

 

　　接下來的兩個小時過得異常緩慢。Gibbs唯一想做的事情就是衝到醫院去，但他卻必須在原地等著McGee和Ziva的到來，接著等設備抵達照亮現場，然後還有搜查這塊區域。

　　Gibbs盡他所能地耐心等著Ducky從醫院打來的電話，但當時間依分一秒的過去，他再也等不下去了。Ducky在電話響了第五聲時才接起，就在他打算把手機砸向磚牆的前一秒。

　　「他怎麼樣了？」Gibbs劈頭就問。

　　回答的是一陣不祥的停頓。

　　「Ducky，」Gibbs厲聲道。

　　「我恐怕，現在下結論還太早。Tony頭部遭受太嚴重的擊打，而且他也還沒恢復意識。他現在正要被送去做ＣＴ掃描好確定腦袋裡是否有血塊。」

　　他當和Ducky說話時他的手機又響了。Abby的名字亮在了螢幕上。「我晚點打給你，」Gibbs迅速地說。「Abby，妳找到些什麼了？」

　　「Tony怎麼樣了？」她開頭第一句話就問。

　　「我還不知道狀況，」他坦白地說。「Ducky說他們正要帶他去掃描。」

　　接著是個長長的停頓，Gibbs假定這是Abby需要點時間好讓自己平靜下來。「我已經把攻擊者的樣貌合成好了。我要去醫院。」

　　「去吧，」Gibbs答道。「到那裡時去找Ducky。」無論他們在犯罪現場找到什麼，都沒有需要他查看的理由。沒有武器遺留在現場，而現場也沒有什麼東西可以發現。但他們現在有了畫像，而且，Gibbs相信他們毫無疑問地明天就會查出這些攻擊者是誰了。Ziva和McGee對於周六要上班這件事並不激動，但是他們必須在這些傢伙再度傷害其他人之前阻止他們。除此之外，知道是Tony受害人讓他們比平常更想要儘快地破案。

　　接著是另一陣長長的沉默。「他必須要好起來，Gibbs。他必須要。」

　　「他會的，」Gibbs說，同樣的無法接受其他的結果。「我會在最短時間趕到那裡。」

　　「你現在可以離開嗎？你可以來載我嗎？」

　　Abby的聲音聽起來像是又回到了九歲。Gibbs回想起最後一次這種事情發生時她無緣能見到Tony、而Gibbs則是至少還能見到他一面。他意識到等到Tony比較好一點之後，Gibbs就可以知道那男孩之後的生活究竟是發生了什麼事情了。

　　而Gibbs起碼知道了好的那一面；即使Tony的童年受虐，但他不知道怎麼辦到的，卻成為了一個好人。而Gibbs所不知道的是他究竟是如何讓自己脫出那個困境的，是誰曾經幫助過他；Gibbs想見見他們這樣他才能夠感謝他們。

　　他看回了Ziva和McGee，看起來都顯得筋疲力盡。在缺乏幾小時的充足睡眠之下無論是誰都會不好。「今天收工了，」他對他們說道，在他要Abby等候之後。「我們會在十點時回去上班。」那比平常應該要上班的時間還要晚了，但幾個小時的睡眠會讓他們的狀況更好。

　　他忽視了他們眼中的安慰，還有他們眼中迅速切換的懷疑眼神，彷彿Gibbs的體貼是世界末日的徵兆。

　　「我在路上了，Abs。」Gibbs對著電話那端說。「在前門等我。」至少他所能做的就是在醫院裡陪著她。他最好想個辦法讓自己睡一點，不過他可以晚點再擔心那個。

　　「你要去醫院嗎，Boss？」McGee問道。

　　「對。」Gibbs說。

　　「你有聽到什麼消息了嗎？」

　　「沒有，他們還在忙著檢測。」

　　「所以他還沒清醒？」Ziva問，看起來比她之前的樣子還要再更擔心了。

　　Gibbs只是搖了搖他的頭，想盡快趕到Tony的身邊而不願浪費時間在閒談他的狀況上。「回去睡點覺。有人會在早上的時候叫醒你們。」等Tony好點之後，Gibbs在心底對自己這麼補充。是好一點、清醒一點，並且已經可以對於必須留在醫院這件事做出抗議之後。

　　Ziva看起來似乎是還想提出異議。

　　Gibbs瞪了她一眼。他並不想要任何人在醫院裡。他可以照顧Abby；而Ducky則是需要在那裡。「去睡點覺，」他再次命令道。

　　妥協似地，Ziva挖苦地說，「當他醒來時，告訴他我們很生氣他讓我們半夜還起來辦這個案子。」

　　「我會的。」他將這些話從腦袋裡拋去，他所有的精神都專注在即將要去見Tony的這件事上，接著Gibbs跳上了他的車並前往NCIS去載Abby。

 

*****

 

　　掃描的結果並未顯示出任何可以讓醫生告訴他們〝這就是為什麼DiNozzo還無法清醒〞的原因，這是個好消息也是個壞消息。至少這表示Tony的頭看起來似乎是沒有什麼太過嚴重的傷害在裡面。而壞消息則是他卻還未清醒。

　　等待的過程讓Gibbs非常地疲倦並且，這個當下，他想要睡覺的慾望已經遠勝於他想要杯咖啡了，這可不是常發生的事情。

　　Abby指著Tony的單人病房的空的那張床。「睡。我會待在這裡。如果他看起來像是要清醒了，我會馬上叫醒你的，我發誓。」

　　他真的需要點睡眠。他們還有個案子要解決，而且Ziva和McGee會在五個小時後找出些破案的方向。帶著惺忪的睡眼，Gibbs爬上那張床，讓Abby塞了件多餘的毯子給他。帶著微笑，她在他臉頰上輕吻了下。

　　Gibbs甚至連對她回以微笑的力氣都沒了；他只是不知不覺地就陷入了睡眠之中。

 

*****

 

　　四個小時後，Abby叫醒了Gibbs好讓他可以去盥洗並且準備好回辦公室去。等他坐起時，她走去了走廊最底端的盥洗室。Gibbs聽見了微弱的呻吟聲，而他千斤重的眼皮睜了開來。Tony瞇著眼看著早晨的太陽。「Abby沒事嗎？」他的聲音還帶著剛睡醒時的嘶啞。

　　Gibbs有那麼瞬間迷惘了起來。他可以發誓這是年輕時的Tony同樣問過的話。「她很好，」Gibbs告訴他。「多虧有了你，又一次地。」

　　Tony對Gibbs眨著困惑的眼神，似乎他並不確定Gibbs的意思。「我看起來怎麼樣？」他小心地問。

　　「如果你問的是你是不是還有張帥臉，」Gibbs說，試想這的確是應該關心的問題，有鑑於其他受害者的臉都被當成是奶油蛋糕地打。「你有。你的手臂斷了，你的腎臟受到嚴重打擊所以會有點血尿，但不會有任何具傷害的後遺症。你被打得傷痕累累，你的後腦勺還有個鵝蛋大的腫塊，不過總地來說，你會好得很快。」不過這可不代表Gibbs就不想抓到那四個男人並且狠狠地扯下他們的蛋了。

　　「所以Abs是真的沒事？」

　　「她很好。她很擔心你，不過人沒事。」

　　「我真不敢相信我們居然真的走進了那裡，」Tony在說的時候厭惡地搖著他的頭、不過這導致了一陣嚴重的臉部抽搐，還有一聲「噢」。Tony伸出沒有被打上石膏的手然後摸向了自己的臉，還有他的後腦勺。「噢，」他又說了一次。

　　「需要一些止痛的？」Gibbs問。

　　「你知道嗎？」Tony說。「我想我真的需要。」他閉上了他的眼睛，他的呼吸變得小心，而他的身體則是繃了起來。

　　Gibbs按下了救護鈴。當病房的職員回應時，他說，「Tony醒了而且他需要些止痛的。」他猜接下來大概會有一整隊的醫療團隊過來這裡想要檢查Tony。在他們進來之前，Gibbs走到床邊。「謝謝你。為了你保護Abby。又一次地。」這次他強調這些字，並希望Tony會聽懂。

　　Tony睜開了眼睛。「我猜貓咪已經從袋子裡跳出來了，嗯？」

　　「對。」Gibbs說。「而且我有許多問題。」

　　「我需要現在就回答你？」Tony哀怨地問。

　　Gibbs歪起嘴角丟給他一個笑。「不，不是現在。但以後你會的。」

　　「雖然，我猜那不會超過今天的晚餐時間，」Tony說，他的聲音緊繃，那正是他現在到底有多痛的證明。Gibbs決定再多給護士五秒鐘否則他就要出去抓人進來了。

　　女護士在數到三時出現了後面還跟著三個醫生。Gibbs任由他們的說話聲淹沒他而他只是專注地看著Tony，像是要把他引入腦海裡似的。這感覺很奇妙，不僅是看見那個變成如此親密而且不可或缺的探員，同時也看到了多年以前留下深刻印象的十二歲男孩。

　　數分鐘過後，在測試完他眼睛的瞳孔反應，問了他幾個問題，還有檢查了他的反射神經後，他們總算給了Tony一些止痛藥，接著他沉沉睡去，放鬆了身體。

　　Gibbs放鬆了神經站在他床邊，並且當Abby走進來時，他對著她微笑。

　　「他醒了嗎？」Abby說，一部分帶著歡騰，一部分懊惱她錯過了這一幕。

　　「他第一件事就是問起妳，」Gibbs告訴她。「就像上一次。」

　　「哇喔，」Abby說，溫柔地看著Tony。「他真是太棒了。」她看向了牆上的時鐘。「你最好得離開了。我會看著這裡的。」

　　「除非妳也睡一下，」他吩咐道。「妳也整夜沒睡了。」Abby看起來跟Gibbs感覺一樣地精疲力盡，除了她的年齡佔了優勢。

　　輕易地就接受了Gibbs所要求的，Abby點點頭後爬上了床。「你可以跟我說話到我睡著。」她打著呵欠，拍拍她的下巴。「他真的沒事？」

　　「他很好。」Gibbs向她保證。「妳做得很好，Abby。我昨天晚上沒有機會告訴妳，但妳在該逃跑的時間逃跑了，而且妳保持了冷靜的腦袋，盡妳所能地讓他們縮短了對Tony所做的事情的時間。謝了。」他吻了她的額頭。「而且如果妳也同意的話，我再也不想要接到像這樣的電話了。一輩子出現兩次也太多了。」

　　她強調地點點頭。「毫無異議。」她再次打了呵欠。「對於Tony被打的事情也是。」

　　Gibbs不能再同意更多了。「他的爸爸還活著嗎？」Gibbs想他應該是，基於Tony曾經發表的那些意見，但她現在不確定那些意見到底哪些是真的那些只是煙幕而已。

　　「對，」Abby說著，她的聲音因為想睡而低了下去。「混帳傢伙。」然後她就睡著了。

　　希望他還不必這麼早離開，Gibbs看著他在這世界上最愛的兩個人，並感激地向上天禱告幸好他們都沒事。接著他笑著看他最愛的第三個人走了進來。「嘿，Ducky。」

　　「從你的表情來看，Anthony已經醒了，」Ducky帶著疲憊的笑容說。然後，輕聲地，他意識到Abby和Tony都已經睡著了，又補充，「他還好嗎？」

　　「他很好，」Gibbs說。「我必須要去辦公室了，而且你的身體可能也需要點睡眠了。」

　　「這的確是真的，」Ducky同意道。「我不像曾經的那樣年輕了。當我還在醫學院時，他會讓我們工作整整二十四個小時，有時候好幾天。很意外我們沒有誤診過所有病人。我還記得有一次—」

　　「Ducky，」Gibbs用他儘可能最友善的聲音說，「晚點再說那個。回家吧。Tony很好，而且如果他需要東西的話Abby會在這裡。我和你一起出去吧。」

　　欣然同意這點，Ducky陪同著Gibbs一起走出了醫院大門並且走向了各自車輛停放的地方。

 

*****

 

　　當Tony還在醫院裡時Gibbs等待著，但當他出院後把Tony帶回自己住處待個幾天時，下定決心要補償過去那二十年的鴻溝。當Tony總算被醫生檢查並正式宣佈可以出院，拿到他的處方藥，再回到他家去拿些衣服，接著在Gibbs陪同下跑去食品雜貨店補充食物後，已經差不多是晚餐時間了。接著Gibbs將Tony安置在了沙發上。

　　「我不需要保母。」Tony用稱得上是咆哮的聲音說道。

　　「我想要你待在這裡，」Gibbs說。

　　Tony不知道該說些什麼，而他皺著眉頭。他看起來像是不確定應該要感到榮幸還是擔心。

　　「這不是什麼壞事，」Gibbs說，試著要幫上忙，並享受著Tony的困擾。他希望如果他能讓Tony稍微失去平衡點，他就更有機會可以聽到他說出實話。

　　「你知道客房在哪裡。」他告訴他。

　　「客房？」Tony問，現在看起來則是有點失望了。

　　「我想現在就讓你和我睡在一起似乎有點太匆促，」Gibbs說。對此他相當肯定。他們甚至都還沒有吻過彼此，或是談到有關接吻這方面的事。他們不過就是交換過了熾熱的眼神。僅此而已。

　　Tony儘管仍是皺眉不過看起來像是接受了他當前的景況，他起身並且將自己的行李放進了客房裡。當他回來時，他說，「我一直在想關於那場攻擊。」

　　所有他們的四個犯人都已經遭到逮捕並且上銬關起來了，並且Gibbs也確定了他們也只能乖乖地待在那裡。Abby和Tony可以指認他們，而那些先前被攻擊的男女也可以。即使他們已經被整齊地綁起來了，Gibbs仍舊覺得心神不寧。「然後？」他拿出了兩瓶啤酒，並決定即使Tony已經吃了止痛藥、只喝一瓶也不會傷害到他。

　　他們回到很少使用的客廳坐回沙發上。事實上，上一次這客廳被用到也是因為Tony來這裡和他待在一起的事情。「你不覺得這有點，好吧，巧合，在Georgetown（喬治城）的所有酒吧中，真見鬼，在所有Washington（華盛頓）的酒吧中，離其他的攻擊事件這麼遠，它卻發生在這裡並選擇了我們？」

　　「你覺得他們是選你當目標？為什麼？」

　　「也許他們看到了我在調查這案子。」

　　Gibbs支持了這個可能性。「那Abby呢？」

　　「她錯在在錯誤的時間和我在一起，」Tony陰鬱地說。

　　Gibbs很想給他來一個後腦勺拍，但他知道Tony的後腦勺上仍有著傷。「在我看來，Abby和你在一起很安全，」他指出。

　　Tony垂著頭向後躺靠向沙發，並沒有同意這段話，Gibbs注意到這點。

　　「那都沒關係了，」Gibbs說，「因為他們都被銬起來了，而且他們也無法再攻擊你了。」Gibbs無法確切地指出到底是什麼讓他心神不寧。也許Tony是對的，但就算他是對的，此刻他也是安全的了。

　　「我猜的，」Tony咕噥道。「但…」他停住了話，他抿起嘴唇，前額也皺了起來。「我不知道。或許是止痛藥讓我昏頭了。」

　　「你發生什麼事了，Tony？」

　　Tony看向他，像是不確定問的是什麼。

　　「我去醫院看你，但你不見了。你的爸爸把你移到了別的醫院去。發生什麼事了？」Gibbs希望他可以看進Tony的腦袋裡，然後得知每個細節，去知道當年那個小Tony是怎麼變成今天的這個Tony的。

　　Tony好一陣子都沒有回答，Gibbs希望他只是因為睡著了。「Tony？」

　　「我不知道要從哪開始說起，」Tony承認道。

　　「你不知道這些年我有多常想到你，」Gibbs坦承地說。「我愧疚於能夠保護到Abby卻不能保護到你。我有多希望你能存活下來，如果你的爸爸還是這樣打你的話，如果你能夠活著，還有如果你，長大之後會成為什麼樣的人。」

　　Tony轉過他的臉好讓他可以看著Gibbs。「我也常常想到你。」

　　Gibbs真的不知道該如何接受這個。

　　「我從沒確實地向你道謝，對嗎？」Tony提問，代替了解釋。

　　「為了什麼？」

　　「為了你把我爸惹得那麼生氣，」Tony帶著一個小小的笑容說。

　　Gibbs感覺自己的內臟都沉下去了。他是否，不小心的，讓Tony的生活變得更困難了？

　　「你真該看看你的臉，」Tony說，喝了一小口啤酒。「我指的是好的方面。」

　　Gibbs無法想像什麼是好的方面。

　　「在其中一個強暴現場時我和McGee在聊天，而我告訴他當事情真的很糟糕時你得要記得這世界上還是會有好人的。」Tony靜靜地說。「你協助Abby的方式，還有你和我約定的那些，記得你在醫院對我說的那些吧？那全都很重要。非常重要。」

　　靜靜地坐在那裡，Gibbs等著更多的話語。

　　「你告訴過我的，」Tony說，「不要忘記這世界上還有好人。你還記得？」

　　正確的句子是怎樣的Gibbs已經記不清了，但他無論如何還是點了點頭。

　　「儘管這很難令人相信、尤其是當你生活在一個你的爸爸隨時會毆打你卻又沒有一個人會阻止他的環境裡時，」Tony坦承道。

　　「他之前也曾把你打得這麼慘不忍睹過嗎？」

　　Tony點點頭。「當然。那就像是種循環。一開始還過得去，然後他就開始低潮，接著就越來越糟，不管那時候他的老婆是誰都會自己消失，接著就是員工，所以算是只剩下我了。有時會有幾個員工也會把我藏起來，不過他們總是不到一周就會消失了。他付了很多錢，那些人都是他雇用的也並不想因為這樣失去自己的工作。

　　「Tony，我很抱歉，」Gibbs說，對於Tony的生活的這種絕望地敘述感到心痛。「我希望我能找到解決的辦法。」

　　「你的確有，我認為，」Tony打斷了他。「我說的是認真的。那樣惹毛我爸是件好事。」

　　「告訴我那是怎麼樣的？」

　　「記得我說過在我十二歲時我爸就聲明和我斷絕關係了？」

　　Gibbs點點頭。「我以為你是在開玩笑。」

　　「不是。」

　　「他和你斷絕關係了？就是那些因為Abby和我所發生的事？」

　　「大部分，」Tony說，帶著歪斜的笑。「他說他不想再看到我，因為我讓這個家丟臉。」

　　Gibbs現在超想狠狠地揍在老DiNozzo的臉上。

　　這讓Tony的臉上有了喜色。「這挺甜蜜的，Gibbs。或是Jethro，」他意外地嘗試了唸出他的名字。

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「他把我送去和他的妹妹一起住，」Tony說。「他認為他已經宣告了我的命運比死還要慘，因為他的妹妹，我的Carolyn阿姨，已經被整個家族蔑視，因為她有個蕾絲邊的愛人，然後又魯莽的選擇當個藝術家而不是會計師。他認為他只是把垃圾丟到糞坑裡而已。」

　　Gibbs聽見了其中大大的但書。「但是？」

　　「我的Carolyn阿姨有點怪咖，」Tony稍稍翻了個白眼坦承道，「但她從不會打我。她沒什麼母性光輝，而且有點亂搞，不過她很有趣，而且她喜歡帶我去看電影，還有她從不會站在我爸的立場。」Tony笑著，雖然那看起來有點悲傷。「我是猜他也打過她；他年紀比她大多了，不過我們從來沒有談過這個。」

　　Gibbs開始想認識Tony正在談的這位女性了。

　　「自從他把我送走後，我就再也沒有看過他，而唯一一次我聽過他的消息是一次的聖誕禮物。毫無疑問的是我爸爸的一些助理有著必須要購買及寄送這些義務性聖誕禮物的名單。珍珠項鍊給女人，電動打磨機給男人。有點像是【Scrooged】裡的Bill Murray那樣，」他補充道，「像是ＶＣＲ或是毛巾之類的東西。」Tony張開他的手比出了個大小，強調了重點。「電動打磨機，毛巾，電動按摩器，毛巾。我想，我寧願拿到毛巾。」他對著Gibbs緊繃地笑著。

　　Gibbs開始在想他應該要開始列張像這種Tony在談話中曾經提及過的電影清單，這樣他才能夠理解Tony所引用的畫面。

　　「她還活著嗎？」

　　「不，」Tony說，「她在我二十歲時死了。」他露出了一個極微小的、不開心的溫柔笑容。「那時我常常想到你，甚至是有點希望你能夠就馬上出現在我眼前。」

　　「你那時為何不試著找我？」Gibbs問，希望自己能現身，那麼他就能夠一直掌握這男孩的狀況了。接著他將那個日期時間在自己心底算了算。「那不表示我那時就過得比你好了，」Gibbs坦承道。「那一年我的太太和女兒都死了。」他不確定他為什麼要把這個很少人知道的祕密告訴Tony，那這有那麼點像是在分享彼此心底的秘密之類的。

　　「Boss，」Tony說，並坐直了起來，他的眼底充滿著善意與擔憂。「我並不知道這個。我很抱歉。」

　　「那是很糟糕的時候。」Gibbs坦承道。「一個真的很糟糕的時候。我也想過你或許是能夠幫助我的人。」

　　「我會的如果我當時在你身邊的話，」Tony說。「並不是我知道該怎麼做，但我可以陪著你，幫你泡個咖啡。我總是會幫Carolyn泡咖啡。」

　　「我在那時喝的東西更烈，我真的希望自己能夠振作到能讓個孩子幫我倒杯威士忌，」Gibbs緊繃地說著。我的老天。也許這真的有幫助。也許他和Tony真的能夠幫助彼此走出陰霾。

　　「你的女兒幾歲？」Tony問。

　　「八歲，」Gibbs說。

　　Tony露出了個痛苦的表情。「他們是怎麼死的？」

　　「她們被一個毒販給殺了，」Gibbs說道，那些就有的傷痛再次在他心底浮現。「當我聽見這消息時我還在海的另一端。」

　　下一件Gibbs所知道的事情，就是Tony越了過來，抓過他的手環著他，然後緊緊地抱著他。Gibbs心中那些微小的、醜陋的怪物卻試著要將他推開。「我不需要你的同情，」他咆哮道。

　　「去你的閉嘴，」Tony說著，卻沒有放開。「如果你可以因為我的爸爸打我而感覺到糟糕，那麼我就確定我見鬼的可以因為你的妻子與女兒都感覺到糟糕。我的老天，Jethro。就是閉上嘴然後回抱我。」

　　Gibbs在心底掙扎了又幾秒，但接著他放鬆了自己在Tony的懷裡並緊緊地回抱了他，他接受了這個事實所給予的慰藉，至少他過去的這部份回來了，活生生的並且是完好的。

　　片刻過後，他們移動著並倆人都靠在了沙發上，Tony躺平了下來，頭枕在靠枕上，而Gibbs則是放鬆地向後仰靠著沙發，這樣他們就能更輕鬆地談話。

　　「我沒法想像有比失去一個孩子更難過的事情，」Tony柔聲地說，他打上石膏的那隻手指勾著Gibbs。

　　「看到孩子被自己的爸爸打到失去意識肯定更勝於這個，」Gibbs回說，他的手指捏了捏Tony的手。然後，試著讓心情輕鬆點，問道，「你有和Abby保持聯絡嗎？」

　　「沒，」Tony說。「我很想，但首先是我爸把我轉移到了New York（紐約）北邊的一間私人醫院去，然後他又將我丟到我阿姨住的San Francisco（舊金山）去。在那個當下，我幾乎所有的時間都在試著理解這到底是怎麼回事，並且想要去習慣我的新生活，而接著好幾年過去了，然後…」他聳聳肩。「但我從未停止過想起你們兩人。」

　　「當初在Baltimore（巴爾的摩）辦那個案子時你為什麼不告訴我你是誰？」

　　Tony再次聳了聳肩，接著Gibbs就意識到這時Tony幾乎整個身體都靠在他身上。他試著壓下身體上立即反應起的不適當覺醒。

　　「我不知道，」Tony說。「一開始，我以為也許你只是不想談這件事。我們正在辦個案子；你還有其他事情要忙。我想我們可以晚點談；所以那就是為什麼你提供給我個工作的原因。」

　　「我提供你一個工作機會，」Gibbs厲聲道，「是因為你是一個好警察。」他倒好奇自己如果記得Tony是誰的話還會不會給他這份工作。大概不會，但他會想出方法可以跟他保持聯絡。

　　「對啊，這部分我理解了，」Tony回道。「在你把我介紹給Abby之後，而且看起來沒有跡象似乎你記得我，所以我知道你不記得了。」

　　「我從來沒有忘記過你，」Gibbs辯護地說。

　　「嘿，別感覺這麼糟糕。Abby也不記得我了，我意思是，她想起來是因為我告訴她我是誰了，但她也沒有認出我就是許多年前她認識的那個孩子。換個角度來說，她的刺青其實讓人很難忘，」Tony在說的時候帶著個高興的微笑。

　　Gibbs竊笑著。「很難忽視。然而，奇怪的是如果沒有那個刺青我們可能也都不會認識了。」

　　Tony捏了捏他像是他們談到了一個不太舒服的話題。「無論如何，」他繼續道，「我決定把這當作不重要，看起來像是我總是把你惹毛，一天到晚得到無數的瞪視或拍頭，我最不需要你記得我躺在醫院的病床上，被打得像坨爛泥的樣子。」

　　「我寧願知道那就是你，那好過能夠巴你的頭。」接著，帶著驚駭的，他補充道。「我的老天，Tony，你讓我打你。」

　　「那只是個愛的小拍拍，」Tony保證道。「而且我需要它們。仍是需要它們。在我還是個孩子的時候我經常違抗我老爸，而當我被丟去給我阿姨時，就再也沒有人管教過我了。我可是相當的野。」

　　「你現在還是相當的野。」Gibbs說。

　　「我知道。可是你在那裡，扮演著公正，還有仁慈，還有當我搞砸時搧我腦袋的人。這感覺很好。」

　　沒什麼感到滿足，Gibbs說，「你知道，我確實不想扮演當你父親的這個角色。」

　　「我可不是那個把我自己丟進客房的人，」Tony指出。

　　Gibbs皺眉看著他。

　　「除此之外，」Tony笑著說，「你對我來說才不是爸爸，你是你告訴過我的那個其中之一的好人。而且自從我和你一起工作之後你似乎不介意我在你身邊打轉。」

　　Gibbs可以聽見Tony的聲音裡有著那個小男孩的影子。這個男孩一直都抱著這種念頭，現在也仍是，不相信人們會覺得他值得他們去花時間對待。「我從來都不介意，」Gibbs說。「即使是回到你仍是Anthony的時候，或是你剛開始和我　起工作的時候都是。事實上，我喜歡有你在身邊打轉。你對我和對小組來說都是好的。你可以讓我笑，而可以讓我笑的東西不多了。」

　　「為什麼是這樣？」Tony問，現在他的手正玩著Gibbs襯衫上的扣子。「我意思是，我知道你妻子和女兒的事情了，但你又結婚了三次，所以你肯定陷入愛河過，或者是某種足夠接近的感情。那之中肯定有過好的時候。」

　　「三次結婚的結局都很爛，」Gibbs冷漠地說。「我從來就不該想著再結一次婚。」

　　「她對你來說是那個命定的人嗎？」Tony靜靜地問，帶了點悲傷。

　　「其他人肯定不是，」Gibbs說，想要找對字眼。「但如果你是問我能不能再次愛上某個人，答案當然是可以。和對的人。和某個能夠理解生活到底是怎麼能夠把你搞砸或是變成個混帳的人。和某個能夠讓我笑並且讓我不那麼混帳的人。」

　　「這是為什麼你這麼疼愛Abby的原因？」Tony用一個帶著些許影響力的笑容問道。「因為你跟她在一起就會變得比較不那麼混帳了？」

　　「那是其中一部分原因。」Gibbs欣然道。「但我指的不是她。」

　　Tony瞪著他，他的眼睛睜大了並且盈滿著脆弱。Gibbs低下頭，他的嘴唇輕輕地碰觸了Tony的。在這小嘗試之後，他還想要點別的，所以他再次觸碰了他，時間長了點，更堅定了點。Tony的嘴唇是柔軟的，飽滿的與他的唇相觸，然後Tony的舌頭溜了出來卻僅僅只是擦過他們的唇瓣，輕輕地濡濕了它們。

　　Gibbs呻吟著，頭埋在了Tony的肩上，努力抵抗著想要蹂躪這男人的需求。雖然這炙熱的吸引明確地預告了他們將來的性生活，現在還不是時候。雖然Tony不是那種會在大事情上發牢騷的人，但當他們改變姿勢時他退縮的動作足以讓Gibbs知道他在發疼。

　　「這感覺像是那就應該是你，」Tony說，並在Gibbs的髮上落著吻。「不是那種毛骨悚然的說法，好像我從十二歲時就想要你了。呃嗯。但像是那種〝你充滿了我的腦袋〞的那種說法。你和Abby。那就像是無論我碰見什麼人，男的或女的，我都會拿他們來和你們比較。她們是不是笑起來像Abby，或是像Abby一樣發現生活很刺激，她們會像Abby一樣忠實嗎，或是一樣傻？碰到男人就想著他們是不是像你一樣好，他們會像你一樣保護別人嗎，他們笑起來像你嗎？沒幾個人能夠達到標準，」他信任地補充道。

　　Gibbs抬起他的頭，盯著Tony，伸手捧住他的臉，大拇指在他頰上摩娑著。他從來沒料到Tony帶給他的衝擊跟年輕時的他一樣多。他不知道該再次道歉幾句還是感謝自己的幸運星。「你和Abby是不是曾經…」他沒法說完他的問題，洶湧而至的嫉妒讓他的喉嚨緊繃。

　　「我們試過，就一次，」Tony帶著一個大大的笑容坦承道。「那真是個災難。我們笑到停不下來；我對上帝發誓，我差點要尿了出來，我笑得太厲害了。」他笑了好幾秒鐘，像是差點要控制不住自己。

　　Gibbs發現自己也回以了笑容，幾乎能想像到那畫面。

　　「總之，」Tony繼續道，「不是要聽起來像個跟蹤狂，可一但我再次找到你，你就像是我的命定之人一樣。這聽起來會讓你覺得嚇人嗎？」他問，他的臉皺了起來並等著預期會接受打擊。

　　把自己的大拇指移到Tony的唇上，Gibbs搖了搖他的頭說不。「不，這不會。一點也不會。」他低頭再次讓兩人的嘴唇相觸，一次又一次地。Tony張開了嘴，Gibbs無法拒絕這樣的邀請，所以他推得更加深入，猛烈地帶著被喚起的慾望及滿足。

　　Tony移動著並用力拉著，接著Gibbs發現自己整個人都橫在了Tony的上方，Tony的其中一隻腳勾住他的大腿，讓他們靠得夠近到可以感覺到彼此相貼的勃起。Gibbs因為Tony的傷而試著讓自己保持清醒，他斷掉的手，還有一碰就痛的肋骨，所以他試著不要太過著急，或是因為太過渴望而失控，但當Tony溢出的呻吟聽起來像是痛苦比享受還多時，Gibbs連忙翻回了原本的位置。「Tony，我們必須停止。」

　　儘管發出痛哼，Tony看起來並不太喜歡這主意。他拉過Gibbs，試著讓他們的身體躺回成一體。「我很好，」他說，就算Gibbs意外地壓到Tony打著石膏的手以及讓他的臉露出痛苦的表情。

　　「我的老天，」Gibbs說道，並坐正了起來。

　　「好吧，我承認，」Tony說，帶點呼吸困難的，抓住他的手放到胸口，「那隻手會痛，但其他部分，我甚至沒有注意到。」

　　「是喔，可我注意到了，」Gibbs尖銳地說。但，即使是知道如此，看到Tony帶著吸引人的一團混亂，知道是因為他的手才讓Tony的頭髮如此雜亂，是他的嘴唇才讓Tony的唇瓣如此腫脹，叫他不要想再偷一個吻，叫他不要想讓他的手從Tony的胸膛撫到他的胯下，叫他不要想脫去他的牛仔褲，當Tony彎下脖子埋進Gibbs的手中，發出喘息的呻吟時不要看著他的臉，都像是不可能的任務。

　　接著Gibbs的手機開始響了起來。然後，Tony退了開來。

　　「靠，」Tony說，閉起了眼睛。「肯定不是什麼好事。」

　　Gibbs沉默著回應了這個感想，即使如此他還是站了起來並拿起兩人的手機。他接起了他的，「Gibbs。」

　　「Tony和你在一起嗎，boss？」傳來的是McGee焦急的聲音。

　　「對，」Gibbs說。「為什麼問？」他聽見Tony在他身後接起了他的手機。

　　「那很好。」McGee鬆了一口氣說。

　　「為什麼？」Gibbs進一步地問。並不是他不同意這點，但他的直覺告訴他有更糟的事情發生了。

　　「呃嗯，他的公寓大樓失火了。新聞正在播。」

　　Tony已經站了起來，跑向了唯一有電視的地下室。Gibbs跟在他身後，伸出一隻手以防Tony下樓梯時不穩。未片刻Tony已經打開了電視，轉到了地區電視新聞，接著他們就站在那裡看著他住的公寓大樓被火燒得光亮。

　　「可能是我太偏執了，」Tony說。已經沒有必要衝到現場去搶救Tony個人的物品了。那個地方現在已經是煉獄一樣了。

　　「我開始在想你或許不是了，」Gibbs說，手臂環著Tony的身軀，並站在他的身後。「沒有理由認為你在出院之後會不在家。」

　　「基於在這之前我身上的其他傷勢，那現在，我應該會在家，」Tony說著，他的雙手環著Gibbs的手臂，像是在確定Gibbs不會放手。「現在我大概已經變成Tony巴比Ｑ了。」

　　Gibbs甚至不想想到那方面去。「對你所有的東西我很遺憾，」他說。

　　Tony靠著他聳聳肩。「我有高額保險金，」他認命地說。

　　「對，但所有你的私人物品，」Gibbs反對道。

　　「如果是在前幾天問我，我保證我想起所有我失去的那些東西，並因此光火，但現在，我活得好好的而且和你一起站在這裡，就在親完你之後，還有相當明確的互相告白完之後，我覺得相當的幸運。」

　　Gibbs可以理解那種感覺。他看著那堆火焰在跳舞燃燒，他的心神不寧感則是越來越嚴重。「到底是誰在跟蹤你？如果真的是有個人想要殺你，很明顯地他們不在乎會有其他附加的損傷。我不確定是否有人有時間從那裡逃出來，」他說，作勢指向電視中迅速沖天的火焰。「而且如果那四個男人都是攻擊你的嫌犯，他們卻在這之前先又殘忍地攻擊了另外三對情侶。為什麼要這麼做？」

　　「讓我看起來像死於意外？」Tony說。「只是另一起攻擊事件又剛好出了點差錯並置我於死地？只是另一起多人死於公寓大火的案例？」他退離了Gibbs身邊。「我需要過去看看。我還有朋友在那裡。」

　　電視記者提到可能是因為公寓大樓內的暖氣爐設備爆炸而導致了這起火災事件。

　　「無論那個人是誰可能還在那裡，等著看著，」Gibbs說。「我不認為我們會想讓他們知道你還活著。」

　　Tony嘆了長長一口氣。「狗屎。Gibbs，人們因我而死。」

　　「不，他們會死是因為某個去他的渾帳想要你死。而且假設我們是對的，這可不是單純的運氣不好而已。」Gibbs不相信運氣這種東西，但他希望真像是如此，這好過真的有某個惡毒的人想置Tony於死地的想法。

　　「如果下一次我還是那個共通點，我猜我們肯定就會知道了。」

　　這可不是個讓人舒服的想法。「前提是假設他還繼續撒下這麼大的網，而不是選擇用來福槍狙擊你，」Gibbs陰沉地說。他的手臂緊緊地環著Tony。

　　「我真的需要過去一趟。那裡有許多老人住著。即使是已經逃生出來的肯定也很困惑。他們會找我的。」

　　Gibbs不想要Tony去到任何地方，不只是因為他會讓自己變成容易攻擊的目標。但是，即使他很想這麼做，他也無法把Tony給關在這裡。

　　「如果他在那裡，那是因為他還在得意，」Tony說。「我想他不會在認為我沒有機會逃出的狀況下，做好殺了我的準備。」

　　「為什麼不能？」Gibbs反駁道。「誰會注意到災難現場會有槍聲響起？」

　　「我必須要去，」Tony毫不退讓地說。

　　「好吧，」Gibbs讓步了。「我們去那裡。但至少戴頂棒球帽好遮住你的臉。」Gibbs找出了一頂沒有寫上NCIS字樣的。

　　「這我接受，」Tony說，並從Gibbs手中接過它後戴上。

 

*****

 

　　那地方就像是動物園一樣。低調地亮出自己的ＩＤ後Gibbs和Tony才得以靠近了救護車，但只有笨蛋才會靠近公寓大樓。無論放火的人是誰他所選擇的促發劑看來都相當地殘忍。Gibbs不喜歡這對於他們的嫌疑犯所代表的意味。

　　Tony從一部救護車移到另一部救護車，去和他的鄰居說話，和他們開開玩笑，讓充滿淚水的臉龐露出笑容。Gibbs明顯地看出他在鄰居之間的聲譽相當好，對這些人來說，搞不好更像是多了一個兒子。

　　接著Tony回到了Gibbs的身邊，他的臉色嚴峻。「許多人失蹤了。太多了。我的老天。」當他們看著大火時他的眼底滿是淒涼。

　　「有些救護車可能已經來了又走了，而有些可能已經逃出來並且不需要醫療救助，」Gibbs說，看向四周尋找可能的人群。他發現了一個穿著女用睡袍的女人。「她呢？」

　　Tony的臉閃過一絲安慰，接著他朝她跑了過去。「Mary，」他喚道。

　　「Tony，」她哭了出來。「我們都好擔心。」有一群人聚集到了Tony的身邊，大部分是年長的，不過有些是差不多Tony這年紀的，包括幾個非常有吸引力的女人朝Tony黏了上去。Gibbs決定放她們一馬，但只是因為她們的房子被火燒了，而且只限今晚。有鑑於今晚的事件，再加上可能Tony平常的生活，看起來似乎沒有人特別驚訝Tony臉上的瘀青。

　　Tony似乎是在檢查每個人在災後的狀況，而Gibbs則是趁此機會注意著是否有人也在檢查著Tony。他的眼神環視著周遭，試著不要做得太明顯。當他幾乎要掃視完一圈時，他看見高處那邊有著動靜。他希望自己有個望遠鏡，他站著不動，試著得到更好的視野。

看起來像是那個男人也在做著一樣的事情，悄悄地移動著，如果角度對了，他更能看清對方的臉。那個男人看了周遭然後移得更近了點。Gibbs仍是無法說出他的特徵，只除了他很高以及有著中等身材。

　　他迅速地翻開他的手機然後打給了Ziva。「妳在現場嗎？」他開門見山地問。

　　「對。」另一端傳來她的簡潔回答。

　　轉了個身讓自己背對著他所注意的那個男人，他問，「有看到高處那個男人嗎，在建築物的西邊，和停車場邊緣同一水平線上的地方？」

　　「有，」她說。

　　「盡妳所能地靠近她；試著把他的臉看清楚點。如果他離開，跟著他。千萬不要打草驚蛇。」

　　掛上電話後他扯了扯嘴角。他走向仍被人群圍住的Tony。「DiNozzo，」他在幾步遠的地方就喚了他。

　　「嘿，Boss，來這裡。」

　　Gibbs逼不得已地加入了他們，並站在了Tony的身旁。

　　Tony一隻手環上了Gibbs的肩膀。「大家，這是Gibbs。他是我的上司。看起來似乎我必須跟他一起住一段時間了。Boss，這是大家。」他的表情嚴肅。「算上在這裡的所有人，還有那些需要接受治療的人，還有大約十個人下落不明。」

　　Gibbs看向了消防員。很顯然沒有人進去建築物裡面搜索。而現在，他們所正在做的就是控制火勢不讓它往旁邊的建築物蔓延去。「我很遺憾。」

　　「你們都有地方去嗎？」Tony問。

　　Tony點了人頭，並發現有哪些人有車以及有地方去，直到最後剩下了五個老女人在那裡為止。Gibbs一心覺得他會邀請她們住到他家去，所以他開始在心裡計算毯子及枕頭的數量。然而，相反地，Tony拿出了他的手機，打開它的蓋子，按了幾個按鍵之後離開了幾步遠。Gibbs隱約聽到他正在和一個聽起來很要好的朋友說話。幾分鐘後，Tony似乎是處理好了所有事情。「我的一個很好的朋友是Westin Grand（威斯汀大酒店）的大老闆。他們會派小型巴士來接妳們，」Tony告訴這五個老女人。「她會要求禮品店開門營業，專門賣衣服的，讓妳們取得所有睡覺、盥洗所需的東西，還有明天要穿的衣服。任何妳們需要的。」

　　其中一個老女人給了Tony一個擁抱。「你幫我們付了這些錢嗎，親愛的男孩？」

　　「一毛都不用，」Tony說，「就算要花錢的話我也願意。Dana是個好人。她會照顧妳們的。我保證。」

　　Gibbs此刻心中感覺對他的探員充滿了鍾愛，對於他是如此照顧著他的朋友們感到滿意。他注意到Tony回望著公寓建築，所以Gibbs也用他的視線朝那望去。建築物散發出死亡的氣息，特別是當有許多人葬身於此時。

　　即便在這種情況下，那些老女人在看到一台小巴在十五分鐘後出現在她們面前時都很開心。Tony讓她們坐上車，並在陪著她們夠久了之後開出了一瓶香檳。他幫每個人都倒了一杯，並也給自己和Gibbs各一杯，他就站在車門邊。

　　「慶祝還活著，」Tony說。每個人都啜了一口。

　　「還有那些我們不會再看到的人，」其中一個老女人憂傷地補充。

　　「阿門，」Tony說，一口喝乾了他的飲料。「我意思是說，女士們。在商店裡就買任何你們需要的東西吧。這是Dana堅持的。事實上，如果是我認識的她，那麼她會在那裡等著妳們，並且好好的招待妳們。我明天會去看妳們，我們會想出辦法的。」

　　那些老女人們都微笑著，有些眼中仍含著淚，筋疲力盡與恐懼混和著安慰及Tony的細心照料，終於用盡了她們所有的力氣。Tony將空的玻璃杯放進了小壁櫥。「女士們，別做出任何我可不會去做的事情。」

　　那引起了一些竊笑，接著帶著又一個笑容，Tony關上了車門，接著他和Gibbs就看著小型巴士駛離了。

　　「你是好人，」Gibbs說。

　　「Dana是好人。就算住戶有保險，保險金都不夠付Westin一個房間的錢。不過，」Tony咧著嘴笑了，「我知道怎麼讓她覺得值回票價。」有一個記者在他們身邊打轉，所以Tony抓住了她。「想要一個人們會感興趣的故事嗎？」

　　「當然，」她說，拿近了她的麥克風。

　　「不，不，不是我，」他說。他告訴了她關於Dana和the Westin Grand的事。

　　那個記者的眼睛眨了眨，接著興奮地朝攝影師招手要他加快腳步，他們直接就朝著採訪車奔去。

　　「你確定你朋友會想要得到記者的注意力？」Gibbs問。

　　「絕對的，」Tony說。「她熱愛被關注，那讓她感覺像是個英雄，而且這對Westin Grand也有好處。對彼此來說都是雙贏。另外這也可以讓那些現在已經無家可歸的女人們得到些關注，希望她們也可以因此而得到些幫助。」

　　Gibbs感覺印象深刻。還有嫉妒。「你怎麼認識她的？」

　　Tony對他咧笑著。「姊妹聯誼會，」他說。「你這是在嫉妒？」

　　Gibbs只是瞪著Tony。

　　「你是，」Tony洋洋得意著。「你嫉妒了。」

　　「我們現在可以離開了？」

　　Tony傾過身去。「別嫉妒。你是沒有什麼，我再說一次，你沒有什麼好嫉妒的。我想要你好久了，在過去的這些年來其他人都算是你的代替品。而且不，我從沒和Dana上床過。」

　　Tony的再次保證Gibbs沉穩了下來，尤其感謝後面補助的那句話。這會讓感謝Dana這件事變得容易，如果或是當他們碰到面，而且他知道她在任何層面都不會是個競爭者之後。

　　接著Ziva突然出現在了Gibbs的身邊，Tony被嚇得差點雞皮疙瘩都站了起來，緊緊地抓著自己的心口。「Ziva，別再這麼做了。」

　　Ziva掃視著Tony，毫無疑問地是在確認他沒事。接著她對Gibbs說，「我拍到他的照片了，但不確定清晰度如何。」

　　「誰的照片？」Tony問。

「某個看起來像是在觀察你的。」

　　Ziva在手機上秀出照片並給了Tony看。「看起來熟悉？」

　　「不，」Tony說。「不過這看起來有點暗。Abby可能有辦法弄得更清楚一點。」

　　Ziva點頭，並對著照片皺眉。「你需要個地方待嗎？」她問。

　　「免了，」Tony感激地笑著說。「我會和Gibbs待在一起。幸運地，我今天晚上是待在他家而不是自己家。」他沮喪的看了一眼自己即將成為瓦礫堆的公寓。「否則我很可能現在就在那裡了。我可能還需要點止痛藥了。」他沒有把他的話說完，但Gibbs可以看見Ziva的臉上出現了肯定是自己臉上也出現過的擔心表情。

　　「我很遺憾你的那些東西，」Ziva說。

　　「是啊，」Tony說，咬著他的下唇。「我也是。」然後，像是想起了Ziva秀給他看的那張照片，還有剛剛的對話，他皺起眉。「你認為有某個人正在這裡找我？」

　　Gibbs點頭。「我是這麼認為。」

　　「他有看見我嗎？」

　　「有，」Ziva說。「當我快到你們身邊時，看到他站起身咒罵了幾句然後離開。」

　　「似乎每個人看見DiNozzo時都會這樣反應，」McGee主動地從Tony身後冒了出來。

　　「媽媽咪啊，」Tony歇斯底里地咕噥道。

　　「妳有看見他往哪個方向走了？」Gibbs問。

　　Ziva看起來有點羞愧。「我跟丟他了。」她張開嘴像是要解釋，但接著只是搖搖她的頭。「抱歉。」

　　「你們認為先前的攻擊事件和現在這個火災都是打算要殺掉Tony的？」McGee問，幾乎是帶著不敢相信地。

　　「我同意Tim，」Tony說。「要殺掉我的方法多的是。有更簡單的方式。」

　　Gibbs一點也不享受這段對話，也不喜歡他們得暴露在這人群漸漸散去的外頭。

　　「我們得進到某個地方裡。」

　　「Tony！」一個尖叫聲傳來，接著Abby碰地衝進Tony懷裡，緊緊地抓著他。

　　「Abs，」Tony說。「輕點。我不需要更多斷掉的骨頭了。」

　　「對不起，」Abby懺悔地說，並放輕了一點力道。「我知道你是和Gibbs在一起，但還是…」她看向正在燃燒的公寓，為了Tony的財產而噘著嘴。「你所有的東西。」

　　「不是全部，」Tony說。「我還有個包包在Gibbs那裡，而且我有些重要的東西都放在不同的銀行保險箱裡了。」

　　「不同的？」McGee問，蹙起了眉頭。

　　「為了那些毒品還有金塊，」Tony輕鬆地說。「噢，還有那些數不盡的偷來的鑽石。」

　　McGee丟給了他一個惱怒的眼神。

　　「我很早就學會把你的那些無法取代的重要東西存放在別處而不是家裡了，」Tony最後說道。「照相底片，重要文件，諸如這類的。」

　　Gibbs猜肯定遠不止那些，不過他可以晚一點再問Tony這個。

　　Tony打了個呵欠，而Gibbs這時才注意到他有多累。「回去睡個覺吧，」Gibbs說。他想要給Tony個安全的地方。

　　「我會注意明天的新聞，」Abby主動提議，「看看官方的說法是什麼。」

　　「我會幫忙，」McGee主動提供道。

　　Gibbs知道有他們兩人什麼東西都不會被遺漏。

　　「我會幫忙Abby處理那張照片，」Ziva說。

　　「而我猜Tony和我會待在Westin Grand幾乎一整天，」Gibbs不帶任何解釋的丟了這一句出來，並享受著Abby，McGee還有Ziva之間轉來轉去的困惑眼神，還有來自Tony的笑容。並不是說Gibbs想要花時間在那裡，尤其是在有某人正試圖想要殺掉Tony的這個時候，但他知道Tony會堅持要去的。「我們晚點會談談這個。」

　　所有人都點點頭，接著Abby給了Tony又一個擁抱，接著他們都各自走向了車，此時Tony幾乎都站不穩了。「這會是個漫長的一周，」當他們走到車旁時Tony承認道。

　　「就是快點上車，」Gibbs催促道，並突然焦急地意識到Tony現在有多麼容易成為目標。

　　「我正在上車，」Tony說，「我上車了。」

　　而後他上了車，Gibbs才放鬆了點，雖說如此他還是在上車前環顧了四周。週遭還是有些人，但沒有人看起來鬼鬼祟祟的了。Gibbs坐了下來，發動車，接著退出了停車位。

　　「你之前怎麼都不用警燈？」Tony打著呵欠問，指向了車頂。「這可以讓你方便得多當你開車在某個地方時人們就會知道要閃邊了。」

　　就因為如此，Gibbs將警燈扯了下來，拿進車裡並關掉警報。他將之遞給Tony，但卻沒有手過來接走它。當Gibbs轉頭望去，他看見Tony已經迅速地睡著了。

 

*****

 

　　即使Abby將那張照片處理得更清晰了，Tony仍舊沒有認出照片中的男人。那男人感覺很眼熟，但Gibbs無法指認出什麼。Abby試過了臉部辨識系統，但仍沒有什麼匹配的結果。

　　這是個漫長的一天，這一天的兩個亮點就是跟Tony一起醒來，以及整天都和他一起進出。看著Tony的朋友Dana在Westin Grand中施展魔法是件挺有趣的事情，五個女人被分配到兩個不同套房中，直到她們確定會有個地方住為止都可以待在那。然而，與此同時，Gibbs同樣也覺得難捱，在無法去追捕那個要殺Tony的兇手的情況下。

　　他已經看到好幾次Tony丟給他的眼神，Gibbs在猜Tony肯定是對於Gibbs不斷地移動他所站的位置的這件事覺得厭煩，不斷地讓他遠離對外的窗口及有著太多入口的大廳。Gibbs在想這對Tony來說太糟了，因為他可不會冒任何的風險。

　　他同樣也知道Tony對於他們在周五及周六的晚上只有純睡覺的這件事感到惱怒。他們同睡一張床，但Tony又累又痛，所以不管那男人怎麼說，但Gibbs總是會分心於他所發出來的聲音。就是由於Ziva跟丟了他們的嫌疑犯，所以說不準他到底會不會跟蹤Gibbs和Tony回家。

　　終於，他們回到了辦公室，雖然這已經是週日的事了，但這緩解了Gibbs的緊張，而Tony則是不怎麼滿意，

　　「他看起來有點眼熟，對不對？」Abby問道，瞇起眼睛看著照片。

　　Tony坐在他的座位上，向後靠著，他斷掉的那隻手還吊掛在他的胸前。Gibbs則是靠著Tony的桌子坐著。他的座位感覺似乎對他來說有點遠了。

　　「他讓人有種熟悉感，」Ziva說，將照片移到大螢幕上做著認真的仔細檢查著。「或許是因為眼睛？」

　　「也許是鼻子？」McGee提供了一個答案。

　　Gibbs咆哮著。「如果他對你們來說都很眼熟，那麼他肯定是我們平常碰到的人。」

　　「你覺得他看起來眼熟嗎？」Abby問向Gibbs。

　　現在輪到Gibbs去研究那張照片了。「也許。哪裡會是我們可能都看過同一個人的地方？」

　　「這裡，」McGee說。

　　「我們常會去吃中餐的其中一家餐廳，」Ziva補充道。

　　「還有射擊場，」McGee丟了一句。

　　「你們為什麼還在這裡？」Gibbs厲聲道。

　　「我會拷貝些照片讓你們比對用，」Abby說，蹦蹦跳跳地離開了。

　　「我負責去射擊場，」Ziva主動提道。

　　「餐廳。」McGee自願說道。

　　「Tony和我會檢查NCIS受僱職員的檔案，」Gibbs說。「而且我需要重新審問過我們那四個強姦案的嫌犯，看看是否有人付錢給他們要除掉DiNozzo。」

　　「噢，真是太開心了，」Tony咕噥道，音量足以讓Gibbs聽見。

　　「快去，」Gibbs對著每個人吼著，完全忽略了Tony的牢騷，以及不打算屈服於Gibbs讓他活命的方式。

　　數分鐘後，所有人都離開了，而Gibbs現在則是靠著McGee的桌子，看著Tony。好幾分鐘以後，Tony睜開他的眼睛。「嘿，」Tony說。

　　「無論那傢伙是誰我不會讓他殺掉你的，」Gibbs唐突地說。

　　「過來這裡，」Tony說，勾了勾他的手指。

　　「有閉錄電視，」Gibbs告誡道。

　　「我知道，就是來這裡一下。」

　　Gibbs走了過去直到他低頭看著Tony。「幹什麼？」

　　「我知道你會保證我的安全，Jethro，你總是這麼做。只是當你這麼做的時候別忘了你也是個人，好嗎？」

　　「沒有保證這回事。」Gibbs埋怨道。

　　Tony咧嘴笑了。「有可能讓我們在家裡查看那些受僱職員檔案嗎？我比較愛躺著。」

　　「我會看看Abby能不能將它們放在什麼上面。」

　　「是下載，Boss。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「你可以看看Abby是否能把它下載到筆電裡，這樣我們就可以在家裡工作了。」

　　Gibbs丟了個嘲諷的冷笑給他卻只得到Tony的大笑反應。

　　緩慢地站了起來，他的身體發出嘎吱嘎吱的抗議聲，Tony說，「來去找Abby吧。我想離開這裡了。」

　　「你在這裡會比較安全，」Gibbs指出。

　　「所以你準備把我關在這裡每天24小時整整一周直到我們抓到兇手為止？」

　　「我是這麼想過，」Gibbs承認道。

　　「面對這次的危機似乎都讓你更瘋狂了，」Tony指出，「這地方也不總是安全的。」

　　這事實一點也無助於Gibbs的脾氣，他只是瞇眼看向Tony的方向。

　　Tony嘆口氣，並說，「好吧，當你在忙著一個案子時可能不需要吃或睡，但我需要。所以，來去找Abby吧，然後我們回家，弄點吃的，然後睡覺。」

　　Gibbs想要反駁但他真的做不到。「走吧，既然這樣的話，」反之，他說。

　　Tony站到了Gibbs身旁，接著走向了電梯然後前往了Abby的實驗室。

 

*****

 

　　週一是令人沮喪的開始。重新檢閱強暴案嫌犯的檔案後只得出了一個資訊，是的，的確有某人付錢給他們去跟蹤Tony，告訴他們要確定這一切看起來不像是把Tony當成了目標。而連續的暴行則是他們自己的主意，而即使在他們面前的是要加重的延長徒刑，這群男人看起來卻是變態地自豪於自己的傑作。他們證實了照片裡的男人就是雇用他們的男人，但也就只知道這些了。他只見過他們一次，給了他們一大筆錢，並答應在成功之後給更多，而他們主要是在生氣現在拿不到那筆錢了。

　　他們的說法看起來像是要為Tony受攻擊的事而負責，而這也讓Gibbs高興他們將在監獄裡被關到老為止。

　　「他在一間酒吧和他們碰面，」Gibbs做出結論。其他小組成員已經散了，留下了Gibbs和Tony還在辦公室內。

　　「我們要去檢查那個酒吧？」Tony問，看起來很感興趣。Gibbs堅持他要來工作，即便實際上他正請著病假。他不可能把他獨自一人丟在家裡的。

　　「我要去檢查那個酒吧，」Gibbs反駁地說。

　　Tony翻了個白眼。「你知道我是個有槍的探員，對吧？」他問向Gibbs的語氣有些惱火。

　　「你是個最近差點被活活打死的探員，手臂打著石膏，還有帶著傷的肋骨，而且你是不被允許出勤的直到你在射擊場中重新得到認證為止，」Gibbs回道，帶著一貫的暴躁。「還有直到你在床上翻身時可以不發出呻吟聲為止，」他用輕柔的聲音補充道。

　　Tony舔著他的嘴唇，然後咬著它們，看起來像是他正努力地試著不要說出什麼不客氣的話。Gibbs知道這對男人來說沒有地方可以讓他保持隱私是件很困難的事情。

　　「那麼，你在前往的路上可以把我丟去Westin，」Tony建議道。

　　「不行，」Gibbs說。

　　「Gibbs，」Tony緊繃地說，「我不要待在這裡。」現在時間已經超過下午六點了。

　　「你不能和我一起去，」Gibbs說，沒打算讓步。

　　「很好，」Tony突然地說。「那你去吧。」

　　Gibbs在想如果他們就這樣吹了可能就是他有過最短的一段嚴肅關係。「那你會待在這裡？」

　　「當然，」Tony說。

　　「你在說謊，」Gibbs僵硬地說。

　　「你他媽的說得沒錯，」Tony用冰冷的聲音說。「拿命跟他賭的人是我。就我所知，我還是個成年人沒錯，而你可不能用亞哈船長的那個屎招來對付我，當這一切關係到我的時候。所以，麻煩，去那個酒吧，去看你能找到些什麼。」

　　Gibbs完全不受影響地瞪著Tony看。Tony就是冷酷地回視著他。他痛恨自己這麼說，並且也知道這不是該說這些話的時間，焦慮這詭異的緊繃關係，他的直覺也感到了擔心，Gibbs稍微傾身，問了，「我們之間還好嗎？」

　　Tony被打敗的嘆了一口氣，並說，「我認識你多久了？」

　　「很長一段時間了，」Gibbs承認道。

　　「那我看過幾次你這麼執著的樣子？」

　　「多到數不清。」

　　「而我是否，就算知道是這樣，還告訴你你是我的命定之人？」

　　Gibbs點點頭，他的五臟六腑放鬆了下來，並露出了一個笑容。

　　「當然我們會沒問題，我只是討厭你這樣，」Tony責備著他。

　　這樣Gibbs可以接受。並且他決定帶著Tony出門好讓他可以盯著他，與其放Tony一個人天知道他會幹嘛，事情會容易得多，「所以，你想跟我一起去酒吧？」

　　「當然，」Tony說，帶著個笑容，「我當然想去。而且當我們結束時，我想吃漢堡。還有薯條，」他補充說，「不過，我也可以接受超級好吃的洋芋片。而且看起來我們似乎也無法去餐廳吃了，以防我的跟蹤者決定下手，所以我們只能停車在半路並順便買點食物回家。」

　　「你的跟蹤者可能會在食品食品雜貨店下手，」Gibbs指出。

　　「才不，」Tony說。「我們在食品食品雜貨店裡肯定會一直走動。那樣太難成為目標了。起碼比不上坐在餐廳裡。」

　　Gibbs承認這也是一部份事實。

　　「除非他想要發射飛彈把一切都毀了，」Tony補充道，這對於Gibbs的不安沒有幫助。「不過當然啦，就算在這裡他也同樣可以這麼做。」

　　「閉嘴，」Gibbs強烈地要求他道。「我不需要形容畫面。」

　　「Ducky什麼時候回來？」Tony問，順應了Gibbs要轉移話題的這個要求。

　　「明天，」Gibbs說。Ducky在周五時就出城並前往亞特蘭大（美國喬治亞州首府）參加一場病理學的學會。

　　「很好，」Tony說。

　　Gibbs想Tony這麼想要Ducky回來是不是因為他可以拿Ducky來壓Gibbs，又或者是在Gibbs快要把他搞瘋時可以再次跑到停屍間去避難。也許兩者都有。

　　「你好了？」

　　Tony檢查了遍他的桌子，在背上他的背包時露出了一點痛楚畏縮的表情。

　　當他們往外走去時，Gibbs問，「你之前說你早就學會把重要東西放在不同的保險箱內是什麼意思？」

　　Tony瞬間看起來相當的不自在。

　　「別管我，」Gibbs說。「你不一定要告訴我。」還不用，他默默地補註。

　　「不，沒關係，」Tony告訴他。「只是那讓我想起了那場火災還有我的所有物品。」

　　「抱歉。」

　　Tony聳聳肩。「我大約八歲的時候，我猜，我爸帶著我一起到銀行去，然後我們走到後面開了一個安全保險箱。這一切對我來說都很興奮，走進一個祕密房間，然後得到一支鑰匙，所以我問了他我是否也能有一個保險箱。」

　　Tony調整了他肩上的包包位置，接著Gibbs就將它從他那邊拿了過來。

　　「嘿，」Tony抱怨道。

　　Gibbs無視了他的反應。「繼續說。」他將背包甩上了他的肩膀，當他們穿過停車場走向Gibbs的車時。

　　「他說可以，認為這是個好主意—可能是因為它可以放一些東西或是錢—接著他幫我申請了一個。銀行裡的其中一個人，她覺得我很可愛，這是她說的，可不是我說的，」他皺眉補充說明的表情讓Gibbs笑了起來，「她告訴我該放些東西進去。對我來說重要的那些東西。」

　　他們來到了Gibbs的車旁，然後他解了鎖，接著兩人都爬上了車。退出停車位，Gibbs將車開向了出口。儘管到目前為止這故事很迷人，但Gibbs知道一但和他爸爸扯上關係就不會有個好結局。

　　「你正在等另一隻鞋子掉下來（等著事情變壞），對吧？」Tony問。

　　「噢，沒錯，」Gibbs說，將車開向了酒吧的方向。

　　Tony小聲地發出了一個不愉快的笑聲。「算是那樣，也不算是那樣。總之，我回家後看了看我的房間，然後拿出我最愛的漫畫，還有簽名棒球，還有一堆很奇怪但是對我來說很特別的東西，那時候我叫了我們的私人司機，我已經想不起來他的名字了，他載我到了銀行去，接著我把那些東西全都放進了我的新保險箱中。」

　　「然後？」Gibbs問，在猜接下來壞的部分就要發生了。

　　「接下來我離開家去參加了個夏令營、但在這時我爸需要有個人讓他痛打一頓，所以他將我房間裡的東西拿了出來並且將它們全部都破壞掉。當我說是全部時，我意思就真的是全部。他有條不紊地割破我所有衣服，撕破我所有書的部分書頁，破壞所有我的玩具。即使到今天我還是想不出來他到底在想什麼，在那時候還有之後他這麼做的時候。」

　　或者是他選擇對Tony做出別的事情，Gibbs默默地補充道。也許是殺了他。「我在想你能離開或許是件好事，」Gibbs說。

　　「對，」Tony說。「我想你是對的。我爸叫那些職員保持原狀，因為他真的覺得他媽的噁心，而且他要我馬上回家面對那些。」

　　「我的老天，Tony，」Gibbs說，帶著反感。他假設其中一個職員已經告訴了他那些事情。

　　「相當棒的返家慶祝，」Tony用半嘲笑的笑容說。「當然，當我看了一眼之後，那些職員在最短的時間內把所有的東西都清了出去，然後他們都出去購物了，將所有被撕毀的東西換成同樣牌子的新東西，那可真酷。」

　　他臉上的表情告訴了Gibbs那大部分是個謊言。那樣的好事的確很酷，或許，但這樣赤裸裸地顯示著他爸爸的憎惡一點也不酷。

　　「但是，」Tony說，而這次出現在他臉上的就是個真正的笑容了，「我最酷的那些東西都已經在我的安全保險箱裡面了。」

　　Gibbs對此只能夠擠出一個笑容。

　　「而且看起來就如同我爸像是從破壞我的東西的這件事上嚐到了點樂趣，」Tony用就事論事地口氣補充道，「我也發展了一個習慣就是將我所有重要的東西都丟進安全保險箱裡。」

　　「你說你有好幾個，」Gibbs說。

　　「Well，隨著年紀的增長，我那些很酷的東西也會增加，」Tony說。「所以儘管這場火災，我仍然還擁有著它們。我通常一次會帶一個盒子裡的東西回家，這樣我就可以享受它們，但出於某種原因，」Tony停頓了下，然後想著，「大概是因為這個強暴案，因為幾乎都在工作，所以我沒有將東西帶回家而是都丟回了保險箱。所以，所有那些東西，都很安全。」

　　「裡面有什麼？」

　　「所有我的重要文件還有，」Tony說，然後打斷了自己的話，「所有的資訊都在我辦公桌上的一個信封內以防我某天掛了，裡面有給你的授權讓你可以去開我的主要保險箱，裡面可以找到我所有保險箱的鑰匙及清單。那是公證過的。」

　　「停止這個，」Gibbs要求道。

　　「嘿，」Tony說，他的手移到了Gibbs的大腿上。「我只是希望你知道這件事而已。你是我的受益人，所以我所有的東西都會歸於你。」

　　「我們可以停止這個話題了嗎？」Gibbs帶著懇求意味地說。他被感動了，真的，並且認為是時候更改他的遺囑了，不過他已經受夠了面對Tony可能會死的這個話題，也不想再進一步深入下去。

　　「好吧，停止這個，」Tony順著他說。「就像我說的，所有我的重要文件，每一種收藏品，那些漫畫書，也是收藏的一種，我媽的珠寶，一些我沒有整理成電子檔的照片，還有一些備份的電腦資料。Tim幫我弄的。總之，大概是這些。」

　　「我很抱歉，」Gibbs說，仍是不知道該說些什麼。沒錯，安全保險箱的確是保存了許多Tony所擁有的無法取代的東西，但他擁有這些保險箱的原因卻是相當令人不忍卒睹的。

　　「你仍收著任何有關Kelly或是Shannon的東西嗎？」

　　Gibbs設想自己應該給Tony一個答案。「一些。他們送我的酒瓶，一捲Kelly生日趴的錄音帶。」

　　「其它的東西去了哪裡？」

　　「我把它們全部都收起來好讓我可以在那之後走出去。」

　　「你什麼時候從那之後走出來的？」

　　「我從來沒有走出來過，」Gibbs在一陣長長的停頓後坦承道。他在亂塞完最後一個箱子後就再也沒有想起他所儲藏的這些東西過了。

　　「所以你還收著她們所有的東西？」Tony驚訝地問。

　　「我猜我是的，」Gibbs說，同樣也帶著驚訝。他不太確定當他知道自己還收著她們的那些東西時是什麼感覺。

　　「你可以拒絕，不過也許我們可以一起走出去，」Tony提議道。「也許那裡會有些東西是你想放在家裡的。」

　　「你不介意？」Gibbs問，不確定自己是不是接受了Tony的建議，儘管如此他仍然深受感動。

　　「不，」Tony說。「說老實話，我算是多少有點感到榮幸因為我…」他聳聳肩，並沒有說完，聽起來像是突然又感覺到不確定了。

　　Gibbs多少希望那個句子能夠被說完。榮幸於Tony可以與Shannon的記憶相比？榮幸於他可以在Gibbs的心裡取代些她的位置？榮幸於Gibbs可以和他分享Shannon和Kelly的事情？Gibbs想過這所有的選項，並寫領悟到這些答案都是答案。他將他的手覆上Tony的手，那隻仍在他大腿上的手。「我會永遠愛她，」他誠實地告訴了Tony，「但我也同樣很愛你，即使無法超越她。」

　　眼睛亮了起來，他轉過他的手好讓他們的手指可以纏繞在一起。他緊緊地握著，沒有說一個字。

　　Gibbs感到喉間一陣緊縮，他並且感激這沉默，並決定當他們解決這案子時，當他們確認Tony是安全的之後，他會翻出那些藏起來的Shannon和Kelly的東西並邀請Tony進入他的人生。也許他也可以邀請Abby和Ducky，清出多一些的鬼魂。

　　「所以那表示我們可能真的可以在某些時候享受屬於我們的性愛？」Tony在他們將車停在酒吧門口時問。

　　Gibbs在可以制止自己之前就忍不住放聲大笑了起來，並且同樣也感激Tony可以在瞬間就點亮了他的心情。「沒錯，Tony，那的確表示我們可以有些性愛生活。」

　　「很好，」Tony說，並給了他火辣的一眼。「讓我們來去找這些混蛋。」

　　動搖於那個眼神，Gibbs點點頭，強迫自己打開車門、即使一部分的他想撲過去椅子那邊把Tony吻到人事不知。但Gibbs希望自己還沒有因為太過渴望Tony而忘了確保他的安全。他在走下車並確認周遭環境時讓Tony留在車上等著。停車場裡的車子很多，還有許多車在街道上逕行著，但除此之外沒有什麼，而且他的直覺告訴他一切都很安全。「沒問題，」他說，帶著滿意，以及一點點驚訝，因為Tony正乖乖地在位子上。Tony接著下了車然後，與他一起，他們朝酒吧的門口走去。

 

*****

 

　　酒吧之行是失敗的，沒有人認得出照片裡的男人，而現在他們正在回家的路上，而Gibbs並不想帶Tony去食品雜貨店。

　　「我不是在問你意見，」Tony怒氣沖沖地道。「雖然我現在在你的車裡，但不用顧慮隨時都可以停車放我下去。而如果這個要求太過頭，把我丟去Abby那裡，如果你想要某個有槍的人，把我丟去McGee那裡。」

　　想像把Tony丟在任何一個地方讓他咬牙切齒，Gibbs繼續開車。他還沒決定好底是要直接開車回家還是再多開個幾公里去食品雜貨店。看向後視鏡，Gibbs檢查他們是否有被跟蹤。他一開始覺得有台車看起來似乎跟進得有些頻繁，但幾公里後那台車就左轉，轉向不見了。

　　「我猜你是想保護我，不過問題是你不行。」

　　「我見鬼的確定可以，」Gibbs回嘴道。

　　「不，你不行。他不在乎他所造成的危險，無論是物品毀損或是人們的生命。他可以開著一台軍事卡車衝進餐廳，或是在食品雜貨店裡用烏茲衝鋒槍掃射，或是炸掉你的房子。而我們所知道的就是他有看著我掛掉的癖好，這代表或許其中有那麼一次他會真的犯傻對我們洩漏出他的身分。」

　　違反了自己較佳的判斷，Gibbs向右轉往了食品雜貨店的方向去。

　　「我們應該試著想看看要怎麼把我當成誘餌來使用，並且在我們的設計之下讓他來抓我，」Tony提議道。

　　這不是笨主意，而如果這是發生在Gibbs的身上的話，他下一秒就會這麼做。他閉緊了自己的嘴巴，確信現在不管他說什麼，都會讓Tony從令人驚豔的能力轉而處理Gibbs的態度問題。他可以感覺到Tony的眼中盈滿期待，而他最後，不情願地，說，「我們明天會討論這個。」

　　像是得到了滿意的解答，Tony乖乖坐了回去。當他們將車開進食品雜貨店的停車場時，Tony說，「我想我們被跟蹤了。」

　　Gibbs看向後視鏡然後看到了他之前所看到的那台車。那台車沒有轉進停車場，而，就是在一旁行進著。「我先前有看到那台車。」

　　「也許我們應該跟蹤他，」Tony說，他的頭稍微移動著，明顯地是在保持那輛車在視野之中。

　　打開他的手機，即使那時他正在將車旋了個圈後開向出口處，Gibbs打電話給了警察。在短暫的命令後，在他表明了自己的身分後，他要求那輛車靠邊停並接受盤查，車上的每一個人都要拘留下來進行訊問。「你還有看到他嗎？」他問向Tony。

　　「他在我們大約十台車前，」Tony告訴他，並讀出了車牌號碼。

　　Gibbs對著電話覆誦了一遍。「要考慮到駕駛者可能非常危險並持有武器，」他告訴調度員。他們持續跟蹤了那台車約半英里直到Gibbs聽見他們的後方傳來了警笛聲。Gibbs靠向一邊好讓兩台警車可以超車往前。他並不想靠得太近以免那個男人在車上放了什麼足以致命的爆裂物，他相信那男人不會輕易就殺了那兩個警察、除非他認為這樣他就可以把Tony帶走，所以Gibbs仍是待在了原地。

　　他和Tony看著那台車停了下來。警察靠近了那台車，並讓那男人離開了駕駛座，接著讓他上了其中一台巡邏警車的後座。那男人很合作。「是他嗎？」

　　「很難說，」Tony說，並瞇起了眼睛。「那看起來像是他。同樣的體格，同樣的髮色。」

　　並不想假設他就是同一個男人，Gibbs仍是無法壓下心中竄起的他們抓到了那男人的喜悅。當Gibbs準備走向那些警察時，Tony搖了搖他的頭。

　　「想都不要想，Jethro，」Tony對他咆哮著說。「他們把他帶回去分局需要點時間，而即使就算沒有，他也可以等。可一但我們到那裡，我們就要在那裡花掉好幾個小時，而且我累了也餓了。我們要回去食品雜貨店，然後我們回家去吃東西，然後我們會討論關於這個卑鄙小人。」

　　這倒也是事實、他們從中午之後就沒吃到東西過了，而他們可能的確應該在花時間審訊嫌疑犯之前吃點東西。當交通趨於和緩時，Gibbs將車迴了一圈，開向了食品雜貨店。當他們抵達時，他說，「快一點。」

　　「十分鐘，」Tony帶著一個快樂的笑容告訴他，並已經急急地跑向了店裡。Gibbs低聲地咕噥著，但仍是跟在了Tony的身後進去。

 

*****

 

　　十分鐘後，Gibbs抱著兩個食品雜貨店的袋子，而Tony正在吃他抱著的袋子裡的洋芋片，他們閃過了一個店員試圖控制住不受控制的整串購物車。店員在應該轉彎時急轉了個彎卻落了兩台購物車，它移動的速度令人驚訝地快，像是要逃離食品雜貨店的束縛似的。

　　「搞什麼，」Gibbs詛咒道，當他看到他的車遭到了碰撞。當購物車要撞上乘客座的門時他唯一所能做的就是看著它發出震耳欲聾的爆炸聲及火焰。

　　Gibbs與Tony在倆人都試圖保護對方不受飛出的碎片擊傷時撞在了一起，接著他們的屁股著地，而雜貨則是散落在他們四周。當大部分的碎片都落到地面上的時候，接著Tony問向了店員，「你沒事嗎？」

　　「真狗—屎，」那孩子說，帶著驚慌並瞪大了眼睛。「那是我幹的嗎？」

　　Tony開始大笑，鼻子不斷用力地噴著氣，甚至停不下來。他笑得太厲害，導致他必須縮起來以保護他的胃部肌肉，伸出一隻手抗議像是在要求那孩子及Gibbs不要再讓他發酵。

　　現在那個店員瞪著Tony。Gibbs向他保證，「不是你的錯，不過你進去吧。」

　　「那些購物車，」那孩子抗議道。

　　「離它們遠點，」Gibbs用他要求要被遵守的聲音命令道。

　　那孩子跑向了店時Gibbs狂怒地站了起來，並確定警察所抓的那個駕駛只是個分散注意力用的幌子，而真正的殺手則是毫無疑問地跟著他們進了食品雜貨店的停車場並在Gibbs的車上安置了炸彈。如果購物車沒有撞上他的車，他和Tony現在已經掛了。事實上那個炸彈那麼簡單就被觸發，這告訴了Gibbs他們的兇手只是個業餘的，只搭配了簡單的觸動裝置這樣只要受到震動就可以被引爆。如果今天是個專業的絕對會確保他的炸彈與發動器做出連結並保證能殺害他的目標。而且，這再一次地證明了，他們的殺手不在意任何可能會有的附帶傷害。任何一個人都有可能在爆炸的當時就在車旁。

　　「你還好嗎？」Tony問他，在大笑後仍有些氣喘地問說。

　　「我很高興你覺得這能娛樂到你，DiNozzo，」Gibbs咬牙切齒地說。

　　「我控制不住。無論這是誰做的，要不是這世界上最愚蠢的殺手，就是史上最不走運的殺手，」Tony一本正經地娛樂著說。

　　Gibbs一點也找不到眼下這個處境有趣在哪。遲早他們的殺手就會，從挫折中站起，用更直接的手段來殺人然後接著，遲早，再怎麼不走運的人也會走運了。他聽見警笛聲直直往他們這邊來，猜想大概是某個在店裡的客人看到報警的。Gibbs伸出一隻手好幫助Tony站起來，並想讓他們兩人都進去店裡。

　　接著傳來了輪胎煞車的尖聲，接著Gibbs抬眼看見一台車對著他們指出槍。「快跑！」他吼道，同時他已經拔出他的槍並對著那台車的擋風玻璃開火，相當樂於就在此刻制服這個混帳傢伙。他可以聽到Tony在移動的聲音，並對著Gibbs吼著要他移動他的屁股。又多開了兩槍後讓那男人確定這又是另一個爛計畫，緊接著車子調了頭加速衝出了停車場。Gibbs不確定他到底有沒有打中那個渾球。

　　Tony突然衝到了他的面前並與他對視著。「我他媽的不在乎你到底覺得你自己有多無敵，如果那台車用那種速度朝著你衝過來的話你根本活不了！」

　　「我有移動，」Gibbs抗議。

　　「是啊，就在他會撞到你的路線上！」

　　Gibbs不知道這有什麼好生氣的。他很好。他用他的手機打給了McGee，並安排了某個人到這裡來接他們。「你的車在NCIS，對吧？」他問著Tony，然後闔上了他的手機。

　　「它的確是，」Tony繃著臉告訴他。「還有，但願，沒有炸彈。」

　　他又打給了McGee並且告訴他務必檢查Tony的車子。

　　Tony仍是瞪著他，接著當有一隊警車快速的開進了停車場，Gibbs嘆了一口氣。看來這個夜晚會過得很漫長。

 

*****

 

　　「你知道這傢伙是誰嗎？」Abby在隔天早上問向了Ducky。

　　「妳也早啊，Abby，」Ducky和藹地說，並拿過了照片。

　　「早安，」Abby帶著一個愧疚的笑容說，「還有歡迎回來。你有認出這個男人嗎？」Ducky非常會認人的臉還有名字。

　　Ducky將之拿得更近，然後再拿開。「Well，我不敢確定，但他的確像是有著我們Anthony的眼睛。他是他的親戚嗎？」

　　Abby的下巴掉了下來並且將照片從Ducky那抽了回來。「Ducky，」她迅速地在他臉頰上嘖一聲地親了一口，「你真是個天才。」她衝回了她的實驗室並用大螢幕上亮出了那張照片，然後遮去了所有部位只留下了眼睛。那就像是Tony正在直直看著她。「表兄弟？」她問著自己。她不記得有表兄弟，不過那已經是很久以前的事情了，而且她也沒有在那裡待得足夠久到可以知道DiNozzo家的事情。不過她多了件可以和Gibbs以及Tony分享的資訊了。

　　「半個兄弟？」她繼續大聲地若有所思道。如果他是戶籍上的兄弟，那麼這年輕男人和Tony之間至少差了十二歲。但如果是這樣Tony肯定會知道他到底還有沒有個年輕這麼多歲的兄弟；當然會有人說溜嘴讓他知道了。

　　「妳找到什麼了，Abs？」Gibbs的聲音意外地從門口傳來。

　　「你是怎麼總是知道的？」當Gibbs像往常一樣在無懈可擊的時間點進來時她這麼說道，並且像往常一樣秀出她所找到的東西給他們看。她在今天早上聽說了那個炸彈的事情並且有點不爽沒有人打電話告訴她，不過就在看到Gibbs的第一眼後，她決定讓這件事悄悄地被遺忘。他看起來超生氣的，眼底有著火花在閃、這提醒了Abby今天得要小心點行事。

　　「Ducky，」Tony解釋道，並跟在了Gibbs身後進來。「他說妳看起來像是出現了〝啊哈〞的靈感時刻然後就衝回妳的實驗室了。」Tony看起來並不像Gibbs那樣生氣，但他也不像平常那樣高興就是了。

　　她調整了一下好讓整張照片可以完整地被秀在螢幕上。「所以現在他看起來像誰？」這時她又把其他部位遮去了一次。

　　Gibbs瞪著照片，然後看向了Tony。「像Tony。他有著Tony的眼睛。」

　　而Tony，同一時間，則是用手指不高興地指著自己的胸口。「我可不覺得。他是誰？」

　　「我猜他是你的家族成員，」Abby帶著臉部肌肉抽搐地說。「一個表兄弟，也許是個兄弟。」

　　「我沒有兄弟，而且我認識我所有的表兄弟。」

　　「可能是在你爸爸把你送去San Francisco之後才有的孩子？」Gibbs問。

　　「我假設是這樣，」Tony說，「但我從沒發現過這件事所以實在是很難讓我相信。Carolyn從未和我爸說過話，但她和家族其他成員都有連繫。有新的DiNozzo家繼承人出生肯定是個大新聞。」

　　「也許有個孩子跑出來認了他當爸爸，而沒有人知道，」Abby提議了一個答案。

　　「那為什麼他會要殺我？」Tony問，帶著困惑地。

　　「想討好爸爸？」Gibbs問。

　　「對我爸來說，斷絕和我之間的關係是他可以對我做出最糟糕的事情了。我被斷絕了來自於他的金錢及權力，從他的眼光來看那是生命中唯一有價值的東西。我無法想像他會用謀殺案來弄髒他的手。」他用一隻手撫上他的臉。「靠。我需要和他談談，我需要嗎？」他短暫地閉上了他的眼睛。

　　Abby想要抱抱他，但是她慢了一步。而Gibbs，用另一隻手，用一種默默支持的姿態，放在了Tony的肩膀上。「你不會一個人，而我也很願意自己一個人去。」

　　Tony看向Gibbs的眼神讓Abby整個人都溫暖了起來，而且她激動地發現或許這兩個人之間終於已經描繪出些什麼東西了。

　　「你只是想要再打他一次而已，」Tony帶著小小的笑容說。

　　「我該死的想直接揍上他的臉，」Gibbs咆哮道。「我是認真的，Tony。我可以和Ziva或是McGee一起去，而且我們審問他也可以不需要你在場。」

　　Tony看起來像是很認真的在考慮這項提議，但接著他搖了搖他的頭。「我很感激這個提議，但可能是時候輪到我用成年人的態度來處理我跟他之間的事了。」他輕拍了拍他自己所配戴的徽章。「就像個NCIS的特別探員那樣。」

　　Abby再次地想抱住他，但這次是因為她為他而驕傲。

　　「我們會帶上整個隊伍，」Gibbs說。「我想要額外的盯緊他直到我們抓到這傢伙為止。」

　　Tony點點頭，吐出長長一口氣。「我不確定我爸現在住在哪裡。我知道是在Maryland的某個地方，不過也就這樣了。」

　　Gibbs揚起眉毛。「他住在Maryland？」

　　Abby從不知道Tony的爸爸住得這麼近而且，很明顯，Gibbs也不知道。她感覺這想法有點過於瘋狂了。

　　「我會找到他的，」Abby主動說道。然後，無法克制地，她伸出手環住了Tony並緊緊地抱著他。「如果你想的話我可以和你一起去。」

　　他回抱著她，輕拍了拍她的背。「這提議我謝了；我知道妳也不再是個孩子了，但我只希望儘快處理掉這件事情並且不要再讓妳跟他處在同一個房間內。」

　　Abby對那其實沒留下什麼陰影；她仍然有的模糊記憶就是關於Tony的爸爸的威脅，還有Tony身上那些非常顯眼的瘀青，當時她只是個小女孩，她從未想過要去過問那些，所以就只是讓他用著簡單的謊言矇騙著她過日子。但如果Tony想要她在那裡那麼她就有動力在那裡。

　　Gibbs看起來也想趕快處理掉這件事並且不要再讓Tony和他爸爸待在同一個房間內，但關於這點他可沒什麼選擇權。

　　Tony再次看向了螢幕上的眼睛。「我不明白。他是誰，還有他為什麼想要我死給他看？」

　　「我不知道為什麼他想要你死給他看，」Abby冷冷地說，「不過Tim和我會找出答案的。肯定某些地方會有一些關於他的資訊，而現在我們已經有了很明確的方向，我們會找到的。」

　　Gibbs的手機響了起來接著Gibbs在接起來後對著手機厲聲報出了名號。「二十分鐘內趕到。」是屬於他風格的回覆。

　　「一個案子？」Tony問。

　　「一個案子，」Gibbs說，在看了一眼Tony還懸著的斷手後補充，「你不用去。」

　　Tony翻了個白眼，但Gibbs音調中的某種東西讓他警界了起來而沒有做出了抗議。「我會在這裡和Abby一起，試著想出為什麼家族成員會有人試著要了結我。」他看起來多少算是並不真的那麼驚訝，而那讓Abby又擁抱了他一次。

　　Gibbs又瞥了Tony一眼，那一眼讓Abby在想如果這時她不在的話Gibbs是不是就會給Tony個kiss goodbye。當Gibbs大步走出她的實驗室時她已經想要免費離開並提供這個地方給他們了。咧嘴笑了笑，她和Tony坐在了電腦前並開始尋找可能性。

 

*****

 

　　「他人呢？」Gibbs問向了Abby當整個小隊，除了Tony之外，在非常漫長的一天之後回來；現在已經超過六點，將近七點了。很顯然地Abby的實驗室裡同樣沒有了Tony的存在，而Gibbs瞪著她。這很可能不是她的錯，但他已經太疲憊不想管這麼多了。

　　「他回你家去了，」Abby畏縮地說。

　　「一個人？」Gibbs逼問道。「妳讓他一個人離開？」

　　「不然我應該怎麼做？」Abby抗議道。

　　「把他銬在妳的桌上？用導管從他的膝蓋綁在一起？把他反鎖在房間裡？」Gibbs丟出了好幾個答案，並開始撥打Tony的手機。

　　「他在我背對著他的時候偷偷溜走了，」Abby承認道。接著她舉起了一張紙。「他留了個紙條給我說他需要點可以躺下的時間還有他會在你家。」

　　「他沒有接電話，」Gibbs吼叫著說。

　　「他很累而且受傷了，」Abby丟出了這麼一句擔心的話當他正準備大步走出實驗室門時。「也許他已經睡著了。」然後，大聲地，她補充道，「我一小時前才和他通過電話，所以他的確是在你家的。」

　　這讓Gibbs停了下來。「妳和他通過電話？」

　　她點點頭。「他每個小時都會向我回報，非常準時。他在我打電話給他並詛咒他時這麼向我保證的。最後一次回報時，他說他可能會漏掉下一次，因為每個地方都在痛，他想他必須要吃點止痛藥了。」

　　Gibbs感覺有點鎮靜了下來。他現在倒希望自己有台答錄機這樣他就可以打進去吼叫著讓Tony去接電話。「你們有揣測出他是誰了？」Gibbs問的時候指向了他們可疑的嫌犯。

　　「多少吧，」Abby露出了個怪臉說。「我們沒有找到明確的證據好證明他的關係性，但我們想出一些理由並且相信他和Tony的爸爸有著聯繫。而且我們找到Tony的爸爸住的地方了。」

　　Gibbs點點頭。這看起來像是有些答案還需要時間等待。「Ziva帶了些證據回來給妳，」他說，並再次邁步。

　　「我需要今天晚上完成它嗎？」Abby問，帶著一點兒哀怨。

　　「不需要，」Gibbs說。「回家去。」

　　「那我可以和你一起回你家嗎？」她問。

　　Gibbs搖搖他的頭。「除非我確認那裡是安全的。」他向她走了回去，在她的前額吻了下。「我會打給妳。」

　　「你最好會，」她警告著他。

　　當Gibbs進了他的車後，他又再次打給了Tony，並抓著它直到它，又一次地，沒有人接。當下決定了如果他發現前門沒有鎖的話一定要給Tony來一下後腦勺拍，Gibbs吐出一口怨氣，直接超了好幾台車，並忽略因為自己的這個動作而引來的喇叭聲。

　　當他進了社區後，他將車停在車道上，走下車，並跑向了房子前門。

　　「嘿，」某個人在他身後說話著。

　　Gibbs迅速地轉了個身，抓出自己的槍。

　　外送披薩的男孩丟下了手中的紅色包裹並發出了一聲尖叫。

　　尷尬地，Gibbs放下了槍，但仍是沒有移開。「你想要幹什麼？」

　　「某個人點了披薩，」男孩結結巴巴地說。

　　如果Tony足夠清醒到可以點披薩外送，那他該死的就足夠清醒到可以接他該死的手機。「多少錢？」Gibbs厲聲道。

　　「呃，29.85，」男孩強迫著自己開口說。

　　我的老天啊，Gibbs想著，同時他拿出了鈔票來支付它。並相信Tony的確會買個和他的鞋子一樣貴的披薩。「拿去，」他說，將錢交給男孩。他並將手上的槍收回皮套內。

　　男孩捲著並收起了錢，拿起了披薩，檢查著，然後顫抖著將它遞給了Gibbs。

　　「我是個警察，」Gibbs對著男孩說。「別再在我面前鬼鬼祟祟的。」

　　「別擔心，」男孩強烈保證地說。

　　Gibbs逼回了一個笑容並大步地走向房子的前門。至少這該死的門是鎖的，他想，這時他正輕轉了轉門把。他拿出了鑰匙，開了鎖，並走了進去。「Tony，」他大吼著。

　　「就在這裡，」Tony大聲回喊。

　　「你為什麼沒有接你該死的電話？」Gibbs順著Tony的聲音走到客廳並咆哮著說。Tony正坐在沙發上，遙控器握在他手上，電視正發出聲音。

　　Tony看向Gibbs，然後看到披薩盒，然後皺眉。「你買了披薩？」

　　「你意思是你沒買？」Gibbs厲聲道，並瞪著他手上的披薩盒然後將它像飛盤一樣丟進了廚房去，甚至不想知道是否有某個人對披薩動了什麼手腳好可以殺了另一個人。

　　「有，我有買！」Tony對著他大聲發著牢騷道。「那是我的披薩嗎？」

　　「如果那是你的披薩你為什麼還要問我是不是買了披薩？」

　　「因為我以為你也買了披薩，以防我們必須要吃掉很多披薩，」Tony說，並呻吟著站起身後怒視著Gibbs。「現在，想想，奧林匹克的鐵餅先生，我們可能連個能吃的披薩都沒有了。」

　　「噢，閉嘴，你這大嬰兒，」Gibbs帶著笑容告訴他並且翻了個白眼。「我沒有丟得那麼用力。」他大步走向廚房並將披薩盒從地板上拿了起來。他打開盒子後畏縮了下。」

　　「情況怎樣？」Tony抱怨道。「它被毀了嗎？」

　　「沒有，它沒有被毀。只是有點被攪糊了。」他拿著盒子回到客廳並將之放在了咖啡桌上。

　　「攪糊了還好，」Tony帶著安慰地說。「我可以接受攪糊的。」他重拚了一片披薩後拿了起來，塞了半塊進他的嘴裡。

　　Gibbs也開始拚起了他自己的那片。現在來自於披薩的死亡威脅已經結束了，他只覺得他快餓死了。不過仍然還有一點讓人討厭的，他想，並問道，「你見鬼的為什麼不接電話？」

　　「它快沒電了，所以我把它關了。我需要回家拿我的充電器不過它已經不存在了。狗屎。」接著他對Gibbs皺眉道。「你為什麼不打家裡電話？」

　　Gibbs不想承認他其實根本沒想到這個，尤其是他甚至還想過要有台答錄機的事情。然後決定那東西在Tony很明顯沒事時根本沒用只會讓他抓狂而已，Gibbs吃了一大口披薩。「你有睡一些？」

　　「對，一小時或多一點，」Tony說。「Abby被嚇到了？」

　　「我被嚇到了，」Gibbs瞪著他說。「你沒有接你的電話。」

　　「我需要個新的充電器，」Tony自衛地說。「我可救不了這個因為它在火災中被燒掉了。」

　　這是個尷尬的時刻，而且很難讓人責怪什麼。「我們明天會買個新的給你，」Gibbs說，「順帶一提，我剛剛拿槍對準了外送披薩的男孩，以防有人打電話抱怨這個。」

　　Tony停下吃東西的動作然後看著Gibbs。一開始是個微笑，然後再笑咧開了嘴，接著Tony爆出了一陣大笑，並將披薩丟回了盒子裡，將自己向後埋進沙發墊裡，好試圖減弱自己停不了的笑聲。

　　通常，Gibbs能會覺得被冒犯了，不過能夠看見Tony這樣笑很好，尤其這已經是一天的第二次了。所以他就只是坐在那裡吃著他的披薩等Tony自己笑到累。當他停止大笑後，他看起來很放鬆，Gibbs不意外幾分鐘後就發現他已經在點頭了。沒多久後，Gibbs將他帶到了床上並安置好，他很快地就睡著了。悄悄地滑到Tony的身邊，Gibbs拿了一本書開始讀。這樣感覺很舒服，多少像是一對老夫妻那樣的舒適感，而這甚至讓Gibbs竊笑著覺得到底為什麼他們還沒有性生活。

 

*****

 

　　Gibbs不確定是什麼把他吵醒了，但就是那個瞬間他瞪著眼睛迅速地醒了過來。他小心翼翼地聽著，但他所聽到的就只有Tony輕微的鼾聲及房間窗戶外那些蟋蟀的響聲。

　　有東西不對勁，Gibbs打骨子裡知道這點，但他說不清是什麼東西。他用力嗅著空氣中的味道想試圖聞到像是瓦斯或是什麼致命性氣體的味道。Gibbs傾向了Tony並搖醒了他，將一根指頭放在他的唇上好制止他說話。Tony的眼睛飛快地睜開，在驚訝地看了Gibbs一眼後，他輕易地就進入了探員模式，並對著Gibbs點點頭，他們兩人各自從床上翻下，成蹲踞的姿勢。

　　他們停在原地不動，傾聽著，但又再一次地Gibbs什麼也沒聽到，而Tony也是，表面上地，他給了Gibbs一個疑問的眼神。Gibbs很想說可能是因為他作了一個噩夢，可他的直覺告訴他是別的。他很高興他足夠嚴肅地對待它，Tony也是。Tony花了幾秒的時間穿上了長運動褲和Ｔ恤，還有鞋子，片刻後，Gibbs也是。接著躡手躡腳地來到衣櫥邊，Gibbs抓起了他的手槍。他其它的槍在廚房，所以必須Tony赤手空拳地待在原地片刻。

　　Tony悄悄地來到他身邊。「發生什麼事？」他用一種幾不可聞的音調問道。

　　「我聽到某個東西，」Gibbs回道，近乎無聲地。

　　「需要我出去當誘餌嗎？」Tony問。

　　Gibbs搖搖他的頭。他們的確需要個誘餌，但見鬼的不會是Tony。維持著蹲低的姿勢，他離開床邊，關上所有的燈，接著他們輕手輕腳地下樓到廚房去。一到了那裡，他打開抽屜，安靜地，並將第二把槍遞給Tony。

　　Tony高興地接過它，然後等著指示。

　　示意要Tony蹲低身體，Gibbs移動到了客廳前門的位置去。他將衣帽架上的外套都拿掉只留下了一件，並將架子上剩下的那件外套攤開。「當我給你暗號時，」他小聲地對Tony說著，「打開客廳的燈。」

　　Tony皺起了眉，但還是點點頭，移動到了在牆上的燈的開關旁。

　　轉回他的背後，跨過衣帽架，Gibbs曲下膝蓋，用他的腳走了好幾步來到大風景窗的邊緣。「現在，」他說，然後Tony就打開了燈的開關。

　　當某人用自動來福槍見鬼地在掃射客廳時Gibbs只堪堪向另一邊移動個幾英吋而已，外套變得殘破，衣帽架也被擊中。Tony撲向地板，而那時子彈正好掃過牆壁及門。

　　「這傢伙肯定是個他媽的神經病！」Tony抱怨，並爬行到Gibbs身旁，伸出手想找看他身上有沒有瘀青。

　　「我很好，」Gibbs不耐煩地告訴他，並打掉他的手。「離開這裡！」

　　「你開始移動我就會開始移動，」Tony要求地說，並蹲得更低，因為這時掃射的子彈更加危險地靠近了。「幹！」

　　「這傢伙死定了，」Gibbs更正道，不過他開始移動了，並且害怕下一波掃射的子彈會足夠低到可以打中他們。當子彈從右邊開始掃射時，他將Tony推向左邊。「跑！」

　　彎得更低，他們跑向後面並從房子後門跑了出去，維持著蹲低的姿勢，並用房子的地基水泥保護著自己。Gibbs舉起他的手，以防止Tony預備說些什麼，並聽著周遭。接著射擊停止了。

　　「你還好嗎？」他輕聲地問向Tony。他的眼睛從Tony的頭掃到腳，很高興能見到他完整無缺也沒流血。然而射擊又再次開始了，還有某種東西碰撞著地板的聲音。

　　「我非常好，」Tony挖苦地說，「如果你可以忽略有個他媽的神經病正拿著攻擊來福槍在你的草坪前嘗試把你的房子變成一塊蜂窩乳酪的話，你可以試著繼續問我沒關係。」

　　Gibbs喜歡他的房子，而他也愛Tony。他檢查了他手槍的彈夾。

　　「你見鬼的想幹嘛？」Tony警告地說。

　　「走到前面去然後阻止他。」

　　「是喔，我可不這麼想。不准一個人。」

　　射擊聲再次停止了，接著傳來的是跑步的腳步聲。

　　「該死的，」Gibbs詛咒道，當他衝到房子前時只來得及看到一輛深色車迅速地駛離。「該死的下地獄吧。」他想不顧一切地在他們後面開槍，但是害怕會傷到一般民眾的念頭阻止了他，所以他只能拉上手槍的安全扳機並將之插回自己褲腰帶的後方。

　　「我不懂欸，」Tony說，現在他站在了Gibbs的身邊，「如果他有這種錢跟人脈可以做出所有這些愚蠢的事情，為什麼他不直接請一個專業的來殺我就好？這些傢伙像這樣很讓人討厭。難道這就是他的計畫？躲在這外面大半夜的直等到有東西移動了然後再射他？那真是超愚蠢的計畫。」他拍了拍自己的胸膛。「而現在我驗證了這個愚蠢的行為，因為我在這裡。還活著。又一次的。」

　　Gibbs發現Tony話中那種對方沒有資格侵犯他人身自由的調調多少有點娛樂了他。Gibbs，從另一方面來說，在充滿怒氣的同時，也充滿感激。他聽見警笛聲逐漸靠近。又一次。他和Tony都得單獨地和當地警方談過。

　　「我唯一希望的，」Tony皺著眉表示說，「是有個良好的夜晚睡眠。這樣的要求會太奢侈嗎？」

　　「想想或許Dana或許可以提供我們一個可以過夜休息的房間？」Gibbs問。現在他們都沒家了。現在只不過是凌晨1：30，要叫上小組也太早了，而且他們至少得在明天面對老DiNozzo之前在晚上多少休息一點。

　　「我不在乎，」Tony在他身後說。「我很高興能付那個該死的房間錢。」

　　現在鄰居們開始從各自的房子裡走了出來，而Gibbs正在絞盡腦汁想著可以掩蓋過去的故事。

　　「看看你的房子，」Tony用憤怒的驚訝口氣道。

　　Gibbs呼出了長長一口氣。所有窗戶和框都被毀了。天溝和屋頂變得像垃圾一樣，雖然為什麼他見鬼的要掃射那麼高的地方也是件夠詭異的事情了。從屋頂往下到膝蓋高度的範圍內有著上百個彈孔。Gibbs必須要替換掉他房子前面的整片牆，更不用說裡面的損傷了。Gibbs很確定所有表面看得到的牆壁都要重新汰換過了。「廢物。」最後一件他所想的是與其找修理工來修好幾周，Gibbs寧願自己一個人來搞這工程，好確保它可以漂亮的被完成。

　　其中一位鄰居走了近來並且，像是想要知道個故事劇情，Tony轉向他，拉著他的頭髮，看起來像是某個也因為被吵醒而發現他的房子被槍擊的人。「神聖的耶穌基督啊。某個瘋狂的人拿槍射了Gibbs的房子。你看。我的老天啊。誰會這麼做？」

　　Gibbs決定讓Tony去搞定這個，讓鄰居認為他們也弄不清楚為什麼事情會發生。同時間，Gibbs則是要在Tony娛樂鄰居的時候告訴警察另一個非常不同的故事。毫無疑問地電影腳本推薦應該很快就會來了。

　　當Gibbs走向在前門的警察時，他不得不承認Tony是對的。無論想要殺Tony的人是誰、他可能有錢，但他也是個白癡。這就像是他將炸藥丟到水裡並妄想炸掉某一隻目標魚一樣。他完全知道要如何去計劃一場謀殺並執行它，這樣的事情對Gibbs來說，必須再次重申，他非常擅長。

　　他讓警察穿梭在他的房子裡，並盡其所能的做了個簡單的說明。之後設定了房子晚上的保安系統，並迅速地打包了他和Tony的行李，Gibbs抓起了他的探員的手肘讓他離開那些個明顯已經開始露出崇拜表情的鄰居，許多人或許已經打算提供免費的家庭餐點，一個客房，甚至其中一個，還包括提供了他們的女兒，他將他抓到了車子那邊去。「我們要離開這裡。」

　　Tony看起來像是想抗議，但有鑑於某人的高度注意力，以及突然想起現在到底是發生了什麼事情，他對著他新交的所有朋友說了再見，並且沒有任何一句抱怨地上了車。當他們開上了路，Tony說，「狗屎。這是什麼樣夜晚。這是什麼樣的一周。這是什麼樣的一個月。」

　　「我沒法說出更好的答案。」

　　「也許我們不應該去Westin，」Tony說。「任何地方也無法阻止這渾球的。」他看向旁邊及後面的窗戶。「你覺得他在離開之後又會把車開回來嗎？你覺得他會現在正在看著我們嗎？」他用他還完好的那隻手砰地捶上了汽車的儀表板。「我去他的討厭他讓我變成這種偏執狂。」

　　「用個好一點的理由來說，」Gibbs指出。「你是應該變得偏執一點。我知道我確定見鬼的已經是了。」Gibbs則是看向了他那邊的窗戶及後視鏡。

　　「那麼我們要去哪？」

　　「我們可以偷偷溜回我的房子去，」Gibbs說。「房子的後面沒什麼事，而且如果我們知道他沒有在跟蹤我們的話，那會是最後一個他會去檢查的地方。」

　　Tony揚起了眉毛，但接著他點點頭。「我的確喜歡這主意，雖然我們必須打開所有的燈。」

　　「我可以打給警衛並叫他進來關上房子後面的簾子。」Gibbs打開他手機的蓋子。

　　「是啊，然後記得告訴他們不要用槍誤射到我們。就算是這樣也嚇不到我，我猜今晚我的好運大概已經用光了。」

　　「只要注意觀察四周以防有人盯著你就好，」Gibbs說。

　　「然後拉過來塞進車裡。」

　　Gibbs下著指令，仍和電話的另一端談著。當他結束時，他們坐在原地好一陣子，看著是否有什麼風吹草動，但其他車有的是滿載著青少年，而另一台車上則是有個一個男人和一個女人正在貪慾地接著吻、但令人驚訝的是他們的車並沒有開停在樹下，街道上是空曠的。

　　「我們也該這麼做。」Tony說。

　　Gibbs繞了個道來到了鄰居家的後面，將車停在他房子後面的街道上，那裡有兩棟房子，待售中並且無人居住。一到達那裡，他們就再次等著周遭是否有任何動靜。

　　當Gibbs滿意於他們並沒有被跟蹤後，他和Tony下了車。抓起後座的行李包，他們用自己的方式穿過了三座坐落在車道和Gibbs後院間的庭院。數分鐘後Gibbs傳了訊息讓警衛過來，而他和Tony就從房子的後方進去。

　　「你確定你和我在這裡是ＯＫ的嗎？」Tony問。

　　「為什麼我不ＯＫ？」

　　「Well，有鑑於現在你的鄰居都認識我了，他們有可能會猜測我們倆睡在一起。」

　　「我看起來像在乎這種事情嗎？」Gibbs回答道。

　　「我猜這是因為我認為你想把這件事給藏在圍巾底下。」

　　「我不會想要你在辦公室裡給我個吻，DiNozzo，但如果是因為我覺得丟臉，那麼我一開始就不會和你在一起。」

　　Tony面露喜色地看著他。「那我有一天可以在男廁裡幫你口交嗎？」

　　Gibbs翻了個白眼。「不行。」

　　Tony看起來像是他正在想著要用什麼方法來改變Gibbs的心意以及，要知道Tony這個人，他可能真的辦得到。Gibbs可以晚點再跟他約法三章。接著Gibbs就被吻了，那濕潤且讓人難以招架，然後Gibbs決定所有東西他都可以晚點再和他約法三章。

　　他不可能會在這樣的挑逗後還放過它，無論如何。「現在你想做愛了？」

　　Tony對著他咆哮著，接著Gibbs的運動褲被褪掉的同時他的Ｔ恤也被迅速地脫了掉，然後他們進了房間。「我在遇見你的五分鐘內就想跟你做愛了。等等。這樣說是錯的，」Tony帶著個鬼臉說。「我在還是警察時遇見你的五分鐘後就想跟你做愛了。」

　　「我想，」Gibbs說，輕笑著，並幫著Tony脫掉他的衣服。「我意思是當這房子還是個攻擊目標時這麼做難道不會太輕鬆了？」

　　「而我們還沒有做愛的唯一理由就是因為你一直說不。現在閉嘴。」

　　Gibbs開始大笑，但當Tony沉下他的膝蓋並吞下他的老二時他就停住了。取而代之的，他呻吟著，並且咬著自己的一隻手好提醒自己要降低音量、因為現在他的房子實質上算是對著街道敞開的了。他的另一隻手撫向了Tony的頭髮。那摸起來感覺濃密，非常舒服，接著他的另一隻手也加入，而當Tony給了他這輩子最棒的口交時他的手指蜷曲了起來。他只用著自己一雙強壯的手臂撐住了臀部因為他的膝蓋抖得像義大利麵條似的，他還是勉力地站著，盡他所能地不掉下去，並咬著嘴唇防止自己大吼出聲。數秒過後，他投降於Tony最好的努力成果，鬆懈了膝蓋的力道坐在了地上，並抱著Tony，接著他們接吻並在Tony的嘴裡嚐到他自己精液的味道。

　　「我可以上你嗎？」Tony 問，帶著要求地，低聲地在他耳邊說。「求你。你絕對不知道我夢想這多久了。」

　　Gibbs從未當過任何人底下的那個但他發現自己點頭了，他會給這男人任何他所想要的，特別是當他們要裸體一起在一張床上時，或是快要躺在床上了，一起地。「我們可以移動到床上去嗎？」他提議道，

　　「任何事情都可以，」Tony向他保證。「我甚至可以買張新的床給你。」

　　Gibbs再次大笑了起來，並且認知到他甚至無法，這毫不誇張，無法回憶起最後一次他在做愛途中大笑是什麼時候了。多年以來一直到現在都是，甚至是他和那三個女人結婚時也是。他搖搖他的頭想這應該是提示他快要變成一個傻蛋了。

　　當他正出神時Tony則是顯得非常忙碌，因為Gibbs在床上，在他身旁，而Tony正在親吻他的髖部。很高興能夠知道他的身體有多信任Tony，他可以自由地掌控著他而不用顧慮到Gibbs。當Tony移動過去並開始親吻他的屁股時所有的想法都嘎然而止，Gibbs沉浸在他的慾望中，Tony一邊的臉頰貼著他一邊的屁股而他的舌頭碰到了Gibbs從未有人碰到過的地方，他靠在他的枕頭上呻吟著，手指揪著床單，他甚至因此而發現了自己身體上全新的敏感帶。

　　他甚至沒有注意到Tony增加了手指頭進去、因為他的舌頭從未離開過；他只感覺到突來的一陣空虛當Tony將它們都拿開時，但當Tony再度回來時，他將自己推了進去，而這讓Gibbs撤回了之前無論他有多憂慮於要和一個男人做愛的想法，這感覺如此之對，所有他能知道的就是Tony在他的身體裡面並環繞著他，而Tony甚至邊咕噥著愛語邊吻著他的背。一隻手環握上了他的陰莖，在Tony用力推進的同時間撫摸著它捋著它、當Gibbs倒數計時快要迎接第二次高潮時他幾乎沒法呼吸。

　　當他高潮後，Tony悄悄地回到了床上，接著Gibbs有了被清空及疼痛的感覺，但是好的那種。「唔嗯嗯，」他滿足地哼著，滿是他早已遺忘的那種痛快淋漓性愛過後的美好感覺。

　　Tony對著他笑著，而Gibbs發現自己則是毫不在意。「你怎麼會對這這麼熟練？」他對著Tony咕噥道。然後，他皺眉，又補充道，「別管我，別回答這個。」

　　Tony竊笑著並吻上了他的臉頰。「只要實踐其中的重點就好，」他說。

　　他微笑著，喜歡Tony強壯且溫暖的臂彎環繞著他的感覺，並覺得有點愧疚因為他居然在Tony的生命仍是遭受威脅時如此放鬆，接著Gibbs只覺得他漸漸地睡著了。

 

*****

 

　　Gibbs決定他們將在Tony爸爸的家中與他交涉，這好過在他的公司裡。如果事情變得難看，Gibbs希望目擊者越少越好。Abby追蹤到他的住所是在Maryland地區的東岸，從Tony的公寓過去甚至不到25公里。

　　看向他的手錶，Gibbs決定在他們出發前他還有時間去多弄一杯咖啡。即使算上交通號誌，他們也可以在晚餐時間抵達老DiNozzo家。這可不表示Gibbs就接受了個晚餐的邀請了。「Tony，」他說。

　　「這裡，Boss，」Tony在他的位子上說。他難得地整天都很有精神，充滿著愚蠢的驕傲，而Gibbs則是整天臉上都有著難得一見的笑容。

　　「你沒有事情要做嗎？」他帶有涵義的眼神看向了Ziva和McGee。

　　Tony扮了個鬼臉然後點點頭。當Gibbs大步離開時，他聽見Tony說，「會議室。」

 

*****

 

　　Ziva已經準備得非常好地要在Gibbs不在Tony身邊時和他說話了，所以她抓著他進了電梯。一等Tim也踩了進來，她隨便選個樓層按下然後，當電梯開始移動，再按下了緊急停止鈕。「我完全不明白，」她嘶聲道。「為什麼Gibbs看起來這麼放鬆？他知道了什麼？」一整天就快過完了。她是第一個發現前一天晚上又有另一波攻擊的人，而且沒有人主動告訴她。然後，當Tony和Gibbs抵達辦公室時，Gibbs卻正在笑。在笑！她可以用一隻手數出Gibbs笑的次數，更不用說是在他們的其中一個人正身處危險之中的時刻。

　　他確實不是漠不關心，而且他的思緒像平常一樣敏捷，他也像往常一樣善於丟出命令。但他看起來沒那麼拘謹了，而且他缺少了像之前晚上所看到的那種困擾的怒氣。

　　Ziva可能認為他和什麼人上過床了，如果她不知道事實上他整個晚上都沒有離開Tony的身邊的話。Ziva一方面高興Gibbs不再用以往那種專橫的態度對人，一方面卻又擔心根本沒道理會這樣。再加上又有別的攻擊事件，她總覺得他這樣比起之前更讓人擔心。

　　「他知道的和妳一樣多，」Tony告訴她。

　　她對他嗤之以鼻。「我才不相信你。不可能你還在危險中他卻可以顯得如此放鬆。是不是Gibbs昨天晚上殺了他了？」這也許就有可能解釋他的放鬆了。也許他們殺了他並且將他埋在了Gibbs的庭院裡。也許去見老DiNozzo，在這一點上，只是為了滿足Gibbs的好奇心，順便幫Tony的殺手找個名字。

　　「沒有，Ziva，」Tony用一種責備的口氣說。「而且，沒有，沒有人被埋在Gibbs的庭院裡。」看見她的眼神充滿驚訝，Tony笑了。「都寫在妳臉上了。」

　　她不想被認為是很容易被看穿的，即使那個人是Tony。

　　「別擔心，」Tony做了個鬼臉說。「在他跟我爸碰面的幾分鐘後他就會恢復成以前那個壞脾氣的人了。」

　　「為什麼？」McGee問。

　　Tony猶豫了下，但最後還是說了，「他們之前碰過面。很久以前。」

　　「多久？」Ziva問。McGee的眼睛因為驚訝而瞪著。

　　嘆了口氣，Tony靠向了電梯的牆，所有的幽默都從他臉上褪去了。

　　「多久？」Ziva催著，她的好奇心悄悄地擔心著關於Tony那些未說出口的關於他生活的秘密事情。

　　「我十二歲的時候。」

　　McGee豎起的眉毛幾乎都要跑出他的頭了。「十二歲？他是怎麼在你十二歲時跟你爸碰面的？所以他也跟你碰過面了？」

　　Ziva對於Tony和Gibbs認識了彼此這麼久的這件事情顯得相當目瞪口呆。他們也藏得太好了點。「告訴我們。」

　　Tony看起來像是正在尋找詞彙。「我改天可以告訴你們整個故事，在這事結束之後，但長話短說的話就是，Gibbs阻止了我爸把我打死。」

　　「你爸打你？」」問，帶著驚駭的，不只是因為這個主題，還有因為她所知道的，你永遠猜不到到底為什麼會是這樣的，Tony的這種隨遇而安的天性。

　　「在我還是小孩的大部分時候是，」Tony說。他搖搖他的頭。「故事很長。Abby也佔了其中一部分，但我現在不想把全部的事情說出來。我只是，我們只是需要先讓你們知道這樣的事情，這樣你們才不會因為我爸對Gibbs說的什麼話而覺得錯愕、或是什麼的。他總想要所有人都加入到這個遊戲裡。」

　　Ziva同意這點，儘管有些引起注意的地方，但這也不代表更多的資訊，就可能會更有幫助了。

　　「他把你打得很慘嗎？」McGee問，然後看起來像是因為問了這個問題而覺得丟臉。

　　「對，McGee，他是的，」Tony草草地說。「而且如果你讓這出現在你的書裡的話，我會讓你像是活在地獄中的。」

　　「我永遠都不會，」McGee毛骨悚然地倒抽了一口氣。「永遠不。我只是…」他試著找到話來解釋，而Tony只是對著他揮了揮。

　　「沒關係，」Tony僵硬地說。「我要去找Gibbs了。我們很快就要離開了。」他推開了緊急停止鈕。

　　Ziva不想要他像現在這樣離開，所以她將自己的手放在他的手臂上。「無論那個人是誰，我會為你殺了他，如果你想的話。我們可以一起埋了他。」

　　「我會幫忙，」McGee忠實地說。

　　Tony對於這樣的感想只是笑了笑。「我會記在心裡的。」電梯的門開了然後Tony走了出去，任由門在他身後關了起來。

　　Ziva給了McGee一個批評的眼神，而同時她也再次按下了緊急停止鈕。

　　「我沒什麼別的意思，」McGee為自己辯護著。「我只是想到了某些Tony說過的話，那些話讓我想到可能有過壞的事情發生在他身上，而且—」

　　「而且你想確定是什麼樣的事情。」Ziva做出結論。她記得對話，記得她嘗試過，然後失敗了，那次她是想從Tony的話中套出資訊的。

　　「而且Abby知道，」McGee畏縮了下。「她知道曾經有不好的事情發生在Tony身上過，但她不肯告訴我。而Tony剛剛說了Abby也涉入其中、無論那是什麼事。」

　　只知道某部分實情就已經很糟了，但Tony說他會告訴他們完整的故事，她會在他說的時候抱著他的。

 

*****

 

　　Tony跟蹤著他來到樓下並緊緊地推擠著他。「你讓他們覺得困擾了，」Tony笑著說，並快速地偷了個吻。

　　Gibbs知道他並沒有表現得很期待，但當他的身體感覺充分得到滿足時他實在是很難完全陷入到這個情境裡面。他知道他並沒有減少對周遭的警覺，確認潛在的危機，還有瞄準Tony的那些東西。事實上，他感覺這更像是一場他的遊戲，能夠讓他關注在他所需要的地方，但這不代表就扭轉了他的挫折感。他對著Tony聳聳肩，然後偷了個吻回來。

　　「男孩，如果我知道來場性愛可以讓你放鬆成這樣，我很久以前就會這麼做了，」Tony取笑他道。

　　「你如果試著想用性愛來操縱我，」Gibbs威脅地說，或是想直接讓他看他最好的槍法，「那你就只能睡沙發。」

　　「我完全只是在表達我們可以每天晚上都做愛，」Tony帶著閃亮的眼睛說，「所以如果，需要個理由的話，那可以幫助你的屁股習慣有東西在裡面，算是個額外的附加好處。」

　　「也許我應該塞個大一點的東西在你的屁股裡，DiNozzo，」Gibbs咆哮道。

　　「如果我可以的話我會試著接受它的，」Tony愉快地說，他的手罩上了Gibbs的胯下。「這絕對是你可以對我做的事情因為我甚至連睡覺時都想著它。」

　　「我的老天，Tony，」Gibbs說，像是遠離廁所打掃間似的推開他。這男人可以誘惑一個聖徒了。

　　「我很抱歉我正在試著讓心情輕鬆點、當我必須在二十年後第一次面對我爸時。」Tony看起來像是更寧願被拔掉手指甲一樣。

　　「你不需要去，」Gibbs說。「我意思就是這樣。我可以一個人應付你爸爸。」

　　「我知道你可以。我只是希望它結束，你知道吧？」

　　「我知道，」Gibbs說。「它會結束的。我們今晚就會找出是誰在跟蹤你了，並且了解到他究竟有多白癡，我猜要逮捕他也不會是件難事。」

　　「我敢打賭他在每次攻擊之後都會回到家，揍揍他的狗，並且拿出他的暗殺計畫用假人來計劃他下一次的暗殺。」

　　Gibbs猜這大概離事實也不遠了。「你告訴他們了？」

　　「說了最基本的，不過對，我告訴他們了。」

　　「他們必須要知道，」Gibbs說，仍對他要求Tony要說出這件痛苦的事情覺得糟糕。

　　「我知道。而且你是對的。如果狀況變糟了，那麼我們需要Ziva和Tim在知道的情況下迴避這件事並支持我們，因為他們肯定會覺得這些事情很詭異。」

　　Gibbs握了握Tony的肩膀。「你還好嗎？」

　　「不，我一點都不好，但當一切都結束後我會好得。所以讓我們去這麼做吧。」

　　他們看著彼此良久，而就在Gibbs要給這個讓人生氣的男人一個吻時，他卻指向了門。「你先走。」

　　Tony咧著嘴笑。「你不想一起走嗎？」

　　「走。」

　　Tony敏捷地打開了門並瞄了一眼。「沿岸乾淨。樓下等你。」就在擺擺眉之後，他就消失了。

　　Gibbs垂下他的頭，笑著，希望他能夠資格擁有Tony DiNozzo當愛人及伴侶。他敏極地打開門並也瞄了眼，看見空蕩的走廊，他就接著跟上了Tony。

　　當他回去時只剩Tony一個人在他的位子上。Gibbs卸下了皮套內的槍。

　　「Boss，」Tony正開始準備說。

　　「忘了這件事，」Gibbs打斷道。「你還沒允許帶武器。如果你射殺了你爸，無論理由有多正當，你都是用平民的身分做這件事，而你絕對不會想要用這個髒了你的手。」

　　Tony舉手表示求和。「好吧，好吧。」

　　Gibbs丟給他一眼。「而且你別想唬弄Ziva或McGee。我已經告訴他們如果他們給你槍我就沒收他們的徽章。」

　　「狗屎，」Tony說道，並對著Gibbs皺眉。「你這麼了解我還真是令人討厭。」

　　對著小小的勝利露出微笑，接著看到Ziva和McGee從電梯裡走了出來，Gibbs讓他們做好準備，接著他們就要出發了。

 

*****

 

　　當他們將車停在車道上時所見到的第一個障礙物就是所謂人稱的莊園的這東西。她的眼睛幾乎要看不到它的邊界，Ziva甚至可以看到Tim在腦內做著筆記，而且她敢肯定這絕對會出現在他的下一本小說裡。它很大，並延伸著，然後用用大的黑色金屬柵欄圍起來以保護並在車道的中央設了警衛室。

　　「你在這裡長大？」Ziva問，努力地用她的聲音表達出驚訝。她早就知道Tony出身富裕，但這超出她想像太多了。

　　「不是，」Tony說。「我們住在North Carolina（北卡羅萊納州）。」

　　「但你是在這樣的環境長大？」

　　Tony點點頭，他的臉露出怪相。「錢不會讓所有事情都是好的，妳知道的。」

　　「我知道。」Ziva說。

　　「需要幫忙嗎？」警衛問道。

　　Gibbs亮了亮他的警徽。「我們有關於案子的問題要問Mr. DiNozzo。我們希望他能提供我們幫助。」

　　「他知道你們要來？」

　　「不，他不知道，」Gibbs回答。「請讓我們過去，」他補充道，用他那種〝你別想唬弄我〞的口氣。

　　「我會為你通報，」警衛說。

　　「做你該做的，」Gibbs告訴他。

　　當警衛在跟房子裡通話時他們都在聽著。「是的，嗨，我是在大門的Ken。我這裡有些警察想要問大傢伙一些問題。是的，是的，我會擋住的。」他道了歉，並對著車子聳了肩多少算是表示著〝你能怎麼辦〞。

　　Ziva環顧了四周，注意到金屬柵欄在眼睛可視的方向內，圈起了一大塊地方。她聽見遠處傳來馬的嘶聲。「有不少馬？」

　　「我爸喜歡騎馬，」Tony靜靜地說。

　　「那你呢？」

　　「我以前會。」

　　「好吧，」警衛說，按下個按鈕。「他說可以進去了。Walter會見你們。」

　　大門打開了，接著Gibbs將車開了進去。「Walter是誰？」Gibbs問。

　　「我爸的僕人，」Tony解釋。「他跟著他好多年了。」

　　「所以他知道那些事情？」Gibbs緊繃地問著，巧妙地在彎曲的車道上開著車。

　　「他知道。」

　　Ziva看見Gibbs抓在方向盤上的手繃得緊緊的。那樣的緊繃同時出現在他的肩膀，而他的眼神變得強硬。

　　「他有時候會幫忙善後我，」Tony吐出道，他的眼神陰鬱，他的臉也是。「他想要讓我爸從事後會讓人不愉快的現實中脫困。」

　　「多難能可貴的一個人，」Gibbs咬著牙道。

　　「我的老天，」McGee在後座咕噥著。

　　他們到達了房子這裡，或更精確地說，是宅第，然後Gibbs煞了車。他轉過頭好讓他可以面對他們三個。「聽著。我們來這裡是要找出攻擊Tony的兇手名字。就這樣。而Tony會在這裡是因為他覺得他需要在這裡。而你們在這裡，」他說，指向了Ziva和McGee，「是因為有機會可以將他手到擒來，或是我們的犯人就在這裡。」

　　「即使他為了當個渾球而什麼都不說也無損你們來這裡尋求解答的目的，」Tony說。「雖然，」他繼續道，「Gibbs是真的希望我爸會有所動作，或是拿出一把槍對著你們其中一個，這樣他就可以斃了他了。」

　　「如果那發生了，」Ziva陰沉地說，「我們都會斃了他的。」

　　這看起來不像是話題結束在Gibbs想要的地方，但之後當他看向Tony的臉想找到一絲這有支持到他或是輕鬆了他的心情時，他給了他一個果斷的點頭並打開了他的車門。

　　一個Ziva假設他是Walter的男人打開了前門，臉上有著客氣的微笑。他的眼神徘徊在他們之間，接著有片刻猶豫地凝視在了Tony的身上，然後移開。Ziva他到底有沒有認出了Tony。Tony的肩膀和Gibbs的一樣緊繃，而Gibbs站得和他的資深探員非常靠近。Ziva移到了Tony的另一邊，堅定地表示著無論發生什麼事都有她的支持。

　　「我能幫上您什麼嗎？」Walter用一種控制過的平緩音調說。

　　「你是Mr. DiNozzo？」Gibbs問。

　　「不，我不是，我是他的私人助理。你們有什麼業務需要和Mr. DiNozzo談？」

　　「某些我必須直接和Mr. DiNozzo談的事情，」Gibbs厲聲道，「而不是和他的助理談。」他拉出他的徽章並亮給Walter看。「請叫他出來。」

　　Walter看起來有點為難，但他很快地就掩飾掉了，然後將門開得更大。「請，在裡面等。我將通知Mr. DiNozzo你們在這裡。」

　　Gibbs走進去的態勢就像是他擁有這個地方一樣，而且Ziva注意到Tony則是因為Gibbs這樣的行為而在嘴角上有著小小的笑容。他們所等待的門廳很大；Ziva覺得自己公寓整個客廳加廚房大概也就這麼大而已了。左右邊各有雅致的房間，不過想當然他們是不會被邀請進去的，有個長長的走道在底端向左轉了過去，還有一個巨大的，裝飾華麗的旋轉樓梯向上層而去。Walter接著就消失在了走道上。

　　「這裡看起來就像是你的另一個地方，Gibbs對著Tony輕聲說。

　　「感覺像，」Tony說。「他喜歡錢可以買到的東西。他喜歡用以脅迫別人妥協。」

　　「他喜歡用錢買到別人的靈魂。」Gibbs咬牙切齒地說。

　　「那個，也是，」Tony同意道。

　　Ziva希望她能知道Gibbs所知道的那些，雖然她其實猜得到那大部分的對話大概意思就是跟老DiNozzo用錢買到沉默有關。

　　厚地毯上並沒有出現腳步聲，但Gibbs在突然間就注意到了走道那端Walter和一個老男人一起走了過來。他有著像鹽醃過似的外表及稀薄的頭髮，他眼睛的周圍都是皺紋，嘴旁也有兩條深深的法令紋。他看起來身體虛弱，當然也老了，但他的眼神仍然銳利。Ziva可以從他身上完全看不出一些Tony帥氣的影子，於是認定他的外貌大概是像他的媽媽。唯一的特徵就是他們的眼睛很像。它們有著相同的顏色及相同的淘氣樣。

　　「我能為你們做些什麼，紳士們？」Mr. DiNozzo用一種有點像是恩賜的語氣問道。「還有小姐，當然。」他補充道。本來Ziva就已經討厭他了，但現在則是鄙視他。她可以在他眼底看見某些東西，某些她從未在Tony眼底看到過的；他是種利益利用者。當你能夠提供他幫助時他會與你保持聯絡，可一旦你少了利用價值了他就會轉身得比誰還快。

　　「我們需要問你是否認得出這男人，」Gibbs問道，除此之外，並從他包包裡抽出一張照片。

　　「我認識你嗎？」Mr. DiNozzo問向Gibbs。

　　Tony哼了哼。年長的DiNozzo的視線在他身上停留片刻，然後離開，再指控似地看回Gibbs。

　　「我們見過一次，」Gibbs說，舉起了照片。「很久以前。你認得出他嗎？」

　　Mr. DiNozzo拿過了照片，並看向Gibbs，皺起眉，然後交回照片。「他是我一個朋友的兒子。他的名字是Mark Robson。為什麼要問他？他做了什麼？」

　　Ziva幾乎可以看到DiNozzo在打算要怎麼最好地切斷所有可以從Robson連結到他身上的關係。

　　然後Mr. DiNozzo再次看回了Gibbs，眼睛瞇了起來。「等等，」他簡潔地說，「我記得你了。」

　　「那很好，」Gibbs說。「我們哪裡可以找到Mark Robson？」

　　「你曾經冒失的闖進我家—」Mr. DiNozzo 開始憤慨。

　　「身為一個聯邦探員，」Gibbs打斷，「我要求你全面的配合。這夠清楚了嗎？」他的聲音暗示著他對他有著懷疑，而Ziva則是暗中逼回了一個笑。

　　「Walter會給你他的地址。我已經一周沒和他過到話了。」

　　「當然不可能，」Tony悄聲地說，在第一時間上。

　　「抱歉，」Mr. DiNozzo冷淡地說。「你剛剛有說什麼嗎？」

　　「我要那個地址，」Gibbs對著Walter說。「還有電話，請。」

　　當Walter離開房間後，Gibbs將一隻帶有制止意味的手放在了Tony身前，而Tony遵從了。只有這一次。Ziva不認為這個命令會被遵從第二次。她同樣不相信Gibbs在離開這裡之前會沒有准許Tony按著他想要的方式去玩。而她同樣也很難想像到會有個父親在與自己的兒子斷絕關係後就認不出不過就站在自己五步距離前的孩子。

　　Walter回來時將一張紙交給了Gibbs，他接了過來，還有照片，再交給Tony，並說，「我們完事了？」

　　Tony看起來似乎是因為這個問題而有著嚴肅的思考。

　　「現在你們從哪裡來就從哪裡回去，」Mr. DiNozzo說，「我很高興能看到你們都離開。」

　　Gibbs看起來似乎是想把這兩個男人都給切成了碎片。「Tony？」他立即地說。

　　Tony露出了一個陰鬱的輕笑。「沒事，我很好。我知道了他現在仍是個最不值得的狗屎。他和Walter都是。我們走吧。」他轉身要離開，但這時Mr. DiNozzo卻比Ziva預期中更快速地移動到了他們面前，並且用一隻手命令似地放在了Tony的肩上。

　　「等等，」那個老男人說著，並研究著Tony。「是你嗎？Anthony？」

　　「把你的手從我肩膀拿開，」Tony用一種Ziva可能會說出口的聲音說道。她並不常聽見他用這種聲音說話，但人們通常也都忽略了其中的危險性。

　　很顯然地，Mr. DiNozzo喜歡生活在危險之中、因為他儘管將手拿開了，卻試著想將Tony轉個一圈好瞧瞧。

　　「他說，」Gibbs咆哮，並將Mr. DiNozzo推離Tony。「把你的手從他的肩膀拿開。」他走過去擋在了Tony和他爸爸之間。

　　「你這是在恐嚇我，又一次地，在我的房子裡？」Mr. DiNozzo懷疑地問。「我可以在周日來臨前就讓你在法院接受審判。」

　　Gibbs臉上的表情毫不退讓。「我所看到的是你正在威脅我的探員。而我會做任何事情去保護我的東西。」

　　「Gibbs，」Tony說，並將他的手放在了Gibbs的肩上。「他不值得。真的。相信我，我知道的。」

　　「不准這樣跟我說話，」Mr. DiNozzo厲聲道，他的臉因為憤怒而紅了起來。他舉起了他的手像是如果沒有Gibbs站在中間擋著他和他的目標的話他就要一巴掌摑向Tony。

　　「你是個讓人鄙視的男人，」Ziva憎惡地說。「甚至不算是個男人。是隻豬。」

　　即使是McGee也是輕蔑地對著他笑。

　　「我很樂意能夠再揍你一次，所以，麻煩，試著攻擊Tony看看，」Gibbs說。他用一隻手扳著另一隻握成拳頭的手的指關節。「我無法告訴你把你打趴在地上那會有多爽快。」

　　Ziva的臉上閃過了驚訝。她從未認知到原來Gibbs會這麼樂意地真的去揍一個男人。她有那麼片刻嫉妒了起來。

　　「滾出我的房子，」Mr. DiNozzo怒喝道。

　　「非常樂意，」McGee說。

　　Gibbs看向了Tony，並豎起眉毛，很明確地表達了如果Tony想要他就可以弄出個事件來。Tony對著他緊繃地笑了笑後搖搖頭。「我很好。」

　　但，接著，Mr. DiNozzo犯了個錯、他抓住了Gibbs的肩膀，指頭壓了進去。「你從我這裡偷走了我的兒子。」

　　就在Gibbs手握成拳的同時、Tony則是一拳揍上了他，非常紮實地，一個漂亮的上擊讓這個老男人直直撞上了牆壁。「不准碰他。」Tony威脅他道。「不准碰任何我所在乎的東西。永遠都不行。」

　　「他蠱惑你來對抗我，」他的爸爸說，並爬了起來。Ziva注意到他正在，不管如何，拉開彼此之間的距離。

　　「你有妄想症嗎？」Tony盤問道。「你之前甚至習慣性的揍我。當你的第一拳落在我身上時你就喪失了當我爸爸的資格。我每天都在感謝上帝你對我拋棄扶養還有把我送走。」Tony將他的手放在了Gibbs的肩上，正好就是他爸爸的手放過的位置。「讓我們離開這個臭氣沖天的洞穴。」

　　「他們知道你是什麼樣的小孩嗎？」Mr. DiNozzo在他們走出門時在背後大吼著。「他們知道你有多難搞嗎？我是在懲罰你，看在老天的份上。」

　　Gibbs閃電般地轉過身背對了門，Ziva則是笑著看Mr. DiNozzo蜷縮著離了他一段距離。「懲罰他？用把他打到神智不清的方式？用把他送進醫院，一次又一次的方式？用打斷他的手臂，在他的身上送上許多瘀青讓他的身體幾乎沒有一處完好皮膚的方式？用收買救護車及警察來好讓他們視若無睹的方式？那不是懲罰。那是你他媽的生病了。」

　　Mr. DiNozzo可能是個渾球，並且在這時間點上顯得愚蠢，不過他有著學習能力，至少遠離了Gibbs的可及之處，並且閉上了他的嘴巴還有離得遠遠的，明顯看得出那超過了Gibbs可能突然扯過他來揍的距離。Ziva失望於他的自制，而她甚至想著她要怎麼挑釁他。根據Gibbs所說的那些Tony的童年就像是生活在刀尖上，那在她的腦海裡創造了一幅用十二歲男孩的痛苦所繪成的圖畫，不，應該更年輕，聽起來如果他是在十二歲時離開的，所以他那時應該是個更年輕的男孩，無助地，生活在這男人的暴虐之下。

　　Tony對McGee說了些東西，給了他那張Walter剛剛交給Gibbs的紙，然後McGee點點頭，悄悄地退出了房子，並拿出了他的手機。

　　Gibbs檢視了Tony一眼，後者用他能夠做到的最失禮的口氣，「我無聊了。我們走吧。」

　　Gibbs甚至憋不住嘴角短笑。一隻眼睛仍是盯著老DiNozzo，他退在隊伍的最後面走出房子，Ziva讓自己也成為這一群的其中一員。一到了外面，他在對著McGee厲聲說話時仍是盯著門，「你打電話了？」

　　「當地檢察官已經在前往逮捕我們的嫌疑犯的路上了。」

　　Gibbs對此哼了哼。「你多久以前就這麼認為了？」他問向Tony。

　　「在他意識到他可以藉此刁難你之前？五分鐘。」

　　「你還好嗎？」Gibbs問。

　　「是啊，我想我可以，」Tony告訴他，即使這時Ziva仍能在他的眼底看到陰鬱，而當Gibbs朝他多靠近了幾英吋後，她猜他也可以看見同樣的東西。「除此之外，」Tony說，「我們有了個嫌疑犯可以抓，當我們抓到他，我可能就可以有個良好的夜晚睡眠了，即使我現在就可以在這裡睡著。」

　　Ziva甚至沒理解過來原來他們是處在那樣的危險中。「你的房子已經不能住了？」

　　「差不多，」Gibbs說，這時他們正走向了車。

　　「房子的後面，還有樓上，是好的，那包括了房間和浴室，但其他的所有東西都有洞在上面。我想如果任何人靠在那上面太用力的話，它可能為塌成一個洞然後所有其他的東西就都掉進去了，」Tony解釋道。

　　Gibbs瞪著Tony。「那你昨天晚上怎麼不這麼想？」

　　「因為昨天晚上我唯一想做的事情就是睡覺，Gibbs，」Tony抗議道。「我沒有辦法好好地思考。」

　　「該死的，」Gibbs嘆氣著說。

　　「我可以讓你們過來和我一起住，」McGee說，雖然看起來像是他比較不想要這麼做，「但我只剩下一個房間而且也還沒收拾準備好。」

　　「不用，」Tony同意道，「那裡充滿著與魔獸世界有關的所有設備好提供給任何一個基客玩基客遊戲用。」

　　「我的公寓不夠大，」Ziva說，雖然她很想要邀請Tony。但是想到他們兩個人，特別是Gibbs，在她的公寓裡，好幾周？她對於這想法抖了抖。「我想你們兩會比較想找個狗鍊（leash）。」

　　「是房屋出租（lease），」Tony心不在焉地糾正她道。「我們可能必須要找過個地方了，boss。那見鬼的得要便宜點才行。」

　　Gibbs丟給了Tony一個犀利的眼神，並說，「那得要它沒有院子可以讓我埋了你才行，」接著他含糊地說，「我們可以晚點討論看看，」然後就在Tony的後腦勺巴了一掌。

　　「嘿，」Tony抗議道。「這是為了什麼？」

　　「練習，」Gibbs說，並上了車。

　　Ziva預期Tony會看起來不高興，但他臉上取而代之的卻是笑臉，並摩娑著她的後腦勺然後爬上了前面的乘客座。他抓起他的一隻手靠著胸口。

　　「你需要止痛藥？」Gibbs問。

　　「不需要，」Tony說。「只是很短暫的痛，我可以等到回家。」

　　「哪個家？」Gibbs像鯊魚似地露齒問。

　　「你讓我沮喪了，」Tony抱怨道。

　　Ziva與McGee交換了一個帶著興味的眼神。有時候聽著Tony和Gibbs之間的對話就像是在聽著一對結婚很多年的夫妻在對話一樣。她眨眨眼睛，驚訝於這個突來的想法。Gibbs很放鬆，看起來像是看什麼人上床過了，Tony看起來很滿足，而事實證明房子唯一沒受到攻擊的地方是房間，這意思是他們昨天晚上是一起睡覺的，還有Gibbs過分主張自己所有權的行為是在這案子一開始的時候。她在她的腦袋裡將所有事實給拋在一起，其中包含她現在所知道的Tony新顯露出來的問題，然後在他們開車穿過城鎮時一一的過濾過，最後她決定她真是瘋了才會這樣想，所以又把注意力放回了案子上。

 

*****

 

　　Tim跟著Tony繞到了房子的後面，這只是為了案子，而現在他們正等著Gibbs通報他已在房子的前方準備好。Gibbs其實是想要Tony待在車上的，但Tony拒絕，並說如果Robson發現他出現，那麼他和他們待在一起才是安全的，而如果他沒發現，那他就會沒事。

　　現在那裡有著一台警車和兩個警察在房子裡，所以如果發生了什麼事情對任何人來說都是危險的，但Tim仍是很努力地要擋在Tony和房子之間，並且不讓Tony進去，雖然與此同時後者正在朝笑著他所提供的支援。這是個相當不錯的社區，相當不錯的房子，而從Tim的角度可以看進去的窗戶這邊，Robson還有許多不錯的新玩具。他驚訝於Tony居然沒有垂涎這傢伙掛在牆上的那個巨大的液晶電視。甚至連後院看起來都是新的，設有塞著燒焦木頭的室外壁爐景觀及一些座位，再搭配著到處都有的特殊外型石頭。

　　「看，」Tony說，指向了地上的衣服碎片。

　　「什麼？」Tim問。

　　Tony輕彈了下它接著Tim看見了那是件Maryland大學的Ｔ恤。「我賭他到過這裡，」Tony說。「賭他知道所有事情，包括怎麼找到那些渾球並且讓他們跟蹤那些情侶，還有我和Abby。」

　　Tim才不打算賭這個。他聽見前門打開的聲音以及，數秒後，聽見跑步聲往後門這裡來。舉起武器，Tim讓自己做好準備，並吼道，「NCIS，停下腳步否則我要開槍了。」

　　「漂亮，McProbie（麥菜鳥），」Tony說。「你聽起來幾乎就像是你會這麼做了。下次試著在對方可以聽見你時再這麼說。」當他們的嫌犯碰一聲打開後門並迅速想逃離房子時他隨口說出的有關真實武器的話就像是跟遊戲中精靈所拿的自動發射武器是不一樣的，他在大叫出聲之前就衝過去了Tim所在的位置。

　　Tony在Mark Robson會跑經的路上舉起了他斷掉的那隻手等著，鼻子先撞到了。他向後飛去，鼻子開始流血，倒回身後的地上，爆出一陣詛咒。當他擋在那裡時Tim瞄準了他的武器。

　　Tony，與此同時，自己也在詛咒著，就在他因為痛到吼出來時Gibbs與Ziva也穿過了房子，後面還跟著警察。

　　「看看這個白癡，」Tony說，向下指著，並托著自己的斷手，那上面還沾著被濺到的鼻血，靠在自己的胸前。

　　Gibbs向下看去，然後又抬眼看向Tony。「看起來這裡不只有一個白癡。」

　　「你可以就是把他打包起來好讓我們離開嗎？我現在真的需要止痛藥了。」

　　就算是Tim也可以看出Tony這不是在假裝了。他的臉色蒼白，甚至有點慘綠，而且Tim在想他是不是就要吐了。「也許你應該坐下來，」他建議道。

　　Tony步伐不穩地走了幾步，用他還完好的那隻手撐著壁爐，坐上石頭比較圓滑還算可以坐的地方。

　　Ziva在Gibbs的前方視線可及之處壓下了Robson，並銬上了他，讀著他的權利。當他們準備把他押著走時，Robson看見了Tony，尖叫著出聲並衝向了他，掙脫了Ziva的掌控。

　　「就是你！」他叫喊著，同時他並撲向了Tony，將他的背推撞在後面牆上。他的腳胡亂地踩著有一腳並結實地踢上了Tony，就在Gibbs來不及將他拖開之前。「都是你的錯！」Robson叫喊著，並試著想再次衝上前去踢他。他穿著的是有著尖頭的，鐵製鞋頭的牛仔靴。

　　Tony試著要站起來，他用還完好的那隻手抓住他的一邊，他的臉色看起來比之前還差了。「我操他的到底曾經對你做了什麼？我甚至不認識你。」他搖搖晃晃地站著。

　　「他說他總有一天會和我斷絕關係，」那男人叫喊著，讓人毫無頭緒，而且還需要Gibbs和Ziva兩個人才制得住他。「他說他會停止給我錢然後把所有東西都留給你。」

　　「誰？」Tony問，聲音聽起來一整個困惑。

　　「我們的爸爸。」

　　「我現在真的需要坐下來了，」Tony說，手摸向周遭任何可以讓他支撐的東西。

　　Gibbs將Robson丟給了警察，並迅速地移向Tony，並將一隻手繞上他的肩膀，好幫助向後坐上石椅。

　　「你了解你的權利了，對嗎？」其中一個警察問向Robson。

　　「那本來都應該是我的！」Robson叫喊著，他的憤怒逐步升級。竟然需要兩個警察才能控制住他，而Ziva也拿起了她的武器瞄準了他。

　　「你為什麼會想要他的東西？」Tony問，帶著真實的困惑。

　　「那有上億，或許更多。你難道不知道嗎？」Robson高喊著。

　　「歡迎你拿走，」Tony說。「我不想要他的任何東西。」

　　「你在說謊。你們都在說謊！」Robson控訴道。

　　「對啊，是啊。」Tony尖酸地說，並有點氣息不穩。「順帶一問，你的媽媽是誰？」

　　「這他媽的不關你的事，」所得到的是個懷敵意的回應。

　　Tim只能在原地呆呆地看著DiNozzo家的鬧劇上演。他的人生太過普通以至於他幾乎無法相信其他人的人生可以這麼的悲慘。如果他沒有親眼看見，如果他沒有見過Mr. DiNozzo的外表，並了解他的為人，他或許可能仍無法相信。

　　「把他帶去審訊，」Gibbs暗示道。「我們接著也會拿到房子的搜索令。」對著警察他又補充說，「拘留他。」

　　「是的，長官，」年輕警察說。他的眼神落在Gibbs身上，接著又轉向Robson片刻，後者再次衝向Tony。又或者說是試著要再次衝向Tony。他的動作最後結束在Gibbs作為替代用的拳頭上。他再次倒了下來，

　　為了懲罰他的粗心，年輕警察將Robson從地上拉起來，一點也不紳士，接著他和他的搭檔拖著他離開，而後者仍在踢著腳及叫喊著，Ziva也尾隨了上去。

　　「你還好嗎？」Gibbs問著Tony。

　　超出Tim的預期及驚訝，Tony這次搖了搖他的頭。「我想他幸運踢中了，Boss，」他喘著氣說。「我猜。」他咳嗽著，接著有些血從他口中滴了出來。

　　「叫救護車，」Gibbs對著Tim厲聲道。Tim掀開他的手機蓋，打給了９１１。他才打完電話，同時間像變魔術似的，前面出現了更多的警笛聲，Gibbs派了Tim去看看到底發生了什麼事。他聽見Tony輕蔑地說，「我爸請的那些壞警察來了。」

　　Tim穿過房子去查看到底是什麼事，的確，有更多的警車停在了街上，而且看起來像是正在和先前派來的警察爭執著。Ziva看起來像是正在琢磨著該先殺了哪一個。一邊希望著Gibbs能夠在這裡，一邊只好自己替代他，Tim走了過去並開口了，用他仿得最像Gibbs的口氣說，「發生什麼事？」

　　「他想要我們放他走，」年輕的警察抱怨道。

　　Tim看見Robson仍是安穩的被鎖在後座上，雖然他正在敲打著玻璃，他的鼻子被血糊得一團糟。

　　「那是不可能的。這男人自己承認有對NCIS的探員犯下罪刑。另外，他在後院這裡攻擊了NCIS的探員，而我們都目擊了。」對著監管Robson的那兩個警察說道。「請繼續你們的工作。我會處理這個。」對著Ziva，他說，「去幫忙Gibbs。Tony受傷了。」她猶豫著，但接著點點頭，匆忙回去了後院。他因為她沒有向他爭執而悄悄地鬆了口氣。

　　那警察看起來似乎很高興有人給他了個明確的指示，所以他們回到了自己的車那邊，Robson仍舊被銬在後座，接著警車就開走了。對著剩下的新警察，Tim厲聲道，「你的名字？我需要向上報告你試圖妨礙我們辦案。」他迅速打開他被捲起來的小筆記本，一一看過他們的名牌，並寫下他們的名字。「讓我看你門的徽章，麻煩一下。我需要員警編號。」

　　看起來相當的恐懼，所有的警察都翻開了它們的徽章好讓Tim可以草草地記下他們的員警編號。「你們可以聽聽我們的律師怎麼說，」Tim說得像真的一樣。他根本不知道NCIS到底是不是有律師或是類似職位的職員，不過這聽起來不錯。當救護車來到現場時，警笛響著，他補充道，「請離開。」Tim引導了救護車的進入，並將之帶進了後院的區域。

　　「也許我們可以幫上忙，」其中一個警察提議。

　　「我們有個探員在後院因為那個被銬在警車後座的男人而受了嚴重的傷，而你們卻想要放他自由。我可不認為我們需要你們什麼幫助。而且給點忠告，如果你們成為警察的理由就是某個人會給錢叫你該做什麼就做什麼的話，也許你應該交回你的徽章然後去你喜歡的國家旅遊就好。」

　　其中一個警察臉紅了，但同時其他的警察只是看起來困惑而已。

　　Tim也不管他的話會有什麼影響就離開了，當他跑回後院時正好看見他們將Tony送上救護車的一幕。Tony喘著氣，痛得一張臉齜牙咧嘴，血從他的口內流出並流到下巴上。他仍是死死地握著Gibbs的手。

　　Gibbs拋給了Ziva他的鑰匙。「我和Tony一起走。去拿到房子的搜索狀。」此時，他們已經將Tony在救護車裡安置好了，Gibbs坐在了車內其中一張椅子的尾端。司機關上了車門，把車向前開去，然後駛離，警示燈及警笛都打開了。

 

*****

 

　　一位醫生在電話的另一端聽著司機匆匆說明了Tony的狀況。當他們正在談時，在車後的另外兩位醫護人員，一個男的一個女的，正在做著不一樣的急救義務。男的剪開了Tony的上衣，將電線貼上他的胸口及胃的地方，並清去他頸間所染上的紅色痕跡。

　　女的則是在他的靜脈上插管以輸送液體，並將之鉤連在螢幕上。她開始按著電話號碼好可以和醫生談起現況。

　　「他是糖尿病患者嗎？」醫生問。

　　「不是，為什麼這麼問？」Gibbs反問。

　　「誰在那裡？」醫生問，顯然沒認出聲音。

　　「我是他的上司， 而且我有他的法定醫療授理權，」Gibbs告訴治療者說。

　　「還有什麼是我需要知道的？」

　　「他在幾周前被打得很慘，但一切都在好轉中。他的腎臟也一度受過傷但幾周前已經痊癒。他斷了一隻手而且被吊起來了，但它看起來似乎又斷了因為某個該死的驢腦袋試著跑過來撞他，而那個該死的驢腦袋還用鐵頭的牛仔靴踢他的身體一側。」而就是那個該死的驢腦袋，Gibbs默默地決定，將會為他挑上Tony當作目標而在法律上付上一切做為代價。他同時也發誓如果他用精神錯亂作為抗辯，那Gibbs保證會讓他看不到隔天的陽光。

　　Tony這時醒了過來並且明顯地很痛苦，儘管Gibbs想要繼續握著他的手，但他現在所能做的就只是將他的手放在Tony的腳上，所以他這麼做了，他的手指蜷在了他左腳的頂部。「妳能給他些止痛的嗎？」Gibbs問。

　　「要在我弄完胸口導管後，」救護人員說。「我們現在還無法緩下他的呼吸。」對著Tony，他補充道，「我準備要用針刺好幫助你麻木一點，ＯＫ？」

　　Tony很努力地想要呼吸並回答，接著女救護人員悄悄地將氧氣罩罩在了他的臉上。Gibbs仍能看見他在針刺入時瞪大了眼睛。Gibbs只能摩娑著Tony的腳，告訴他很快就會好一點了，並且也告訴他他在這裡、哪兒都不去。

　　他聽見一聲在電話裡指示著有關氣胸的處理方法，接著他回頭注意到男救護人員打開了一套消毒過的工具並從中拿出了一支大到令人不安的針筒後面還掛著個塑膠袋。「這會痛一小段時間，但之後會讓你好得多，」他同時警告卻又安慰著Tony和Gibbs，然後他小心翼翼地將針筒以向下的角度從Tony的鎖骨下方打了進去。

　　Tony呻吟著，試著想移動開，但Gibbs和那女人仍是按著他在原位。在一小段時間後有著血色液體從注射端流進了塑膠袋裡而Gibbs可以看見不同的是Tony的呼吸立即的就好轉了。

　　「好點了？」救護人員問。他迅速地以帶子將針筒綁在了那個位置上。

　　Tony點點頭，精神依舊衰弱。

　　Gibbs仍能感覺到Tony身體的緊繃，而同時他指下的身體也正在顫抖。「你現在能讓他穩定下來嗎？」Gibbs要求地道。「他這幾天都不好過。」保守地來說應該是這一年。

　　那女人對著Gibbs微笑，在連著靜脈管的管子內打了某樣東西，接著Gibbs終於因為他看見Tony閉上眼睛而鬆了一口氣。閉得很緊。那傢伙很失敗的雇了生手來殺Tony，當Tony不在時燒了他的公寓，當Tony不在裡面時炸了Gibbs的車，當Tony安全地在另一個房間時掃射Gibbs的房子，而最終則是在這漂亮的一腳上差點成功了。也許他應該在他的房子裡好好的休息一段時間。直到Gibbs敢放下心為止。

　　Tony看起來像是已經熟睡了，所以Gibbs也閉上了他的眼睛，仍是將手放在Tony的腳上，想要維持著兩人之間的連結。不過還有其他事情可以不讓他那麼痛恨Robson的；但他們今晚很顯然沒法重現前一晚的美妙性愛了。Gibbs從未有過那麼棒的性愛經驗，而且他也想要能得到更多。他可以見識到對此Tony到底有多少奇妙的主意，而眾所皆知的，在Gibbs的房子修理好之前他們得找個地方住在一起了，他們可能有很多時間可以在一起並且在夜晚的時候有足夠的時間讓Tony來挑逗Gibbs。

　　也許Tony可以更改他的郵政地址，而且他可以在這之後和Gibbs住在一起。唯一會有異議的人大概是Shepard，而Gibbs可以搞定她。Gibbs心甘情願地想再次將他的家分享給某個他所愛的人，而當救護車猛地就停在了醫院時他的思緒也就斷在了這裡。

　　當門開的時候Gibbs幾乎是立即就被嚇醒了，讓開了位置，接著並跟著擔架進了急診室。在知道最直接的危險時刻已經過去之後，他翻開手機蓋打給Tim並了解了現在的情況。就在其中一個護士對著他皺眉之後，Gibbs拿著手機走了出去。

 

*****

 

　　Gibbs用不到十五分鐘就回到了醫院，但他花了將近四十五分鐘來找Tony。他被指示向下走去放射室，因為他被告知他被帶往了外科的門診部門。那真是個大謊話，因為Tony不在那裡，所以Gibbs，勉力克制住自己想掏槍的衝動，又回去了急診室。在那裡他又被指引前往了放射室，並只得到了Tony不在這裡的答案。

　　肯定是他表達語氣中的某樣東西讓在放射室辦公桌前忙碌的年輕男人感受到了逼近的危險，因為他忙著打電話確認著這件事。就在聯絡過好幾通電話後，確定了Tony的確是在放射室這裡，接著Gibbs要求他陪同過去，就在他生氣地亮出了自己的徽章之後，他要求他陪同去到他們讓Tony等著Ｘ光片出來好確認他的胸口狀況的臨時等待地點。

　　「嘿，」Tony對著他說，看起來像是仍有著麻醉的後座力。

　　Gibbs部分的火氣在看到Tony的傻臉後就消失了，慶幸雖然醫院不知道它們的病人在哪裡，但起碼能夠讓他們的病人遠離痛楚。「嘿，」Gibbs回道，並將Tony的手放進自己的手心。「你看起來像是不痛了。」

　　「不痛，」Tony重複道，笑得很開心。

　　Gibbs檢查了他。一個專業護理人員走向了Tony，並將他連人帶床從Gibbs眼前推走，當Tony生氣地揮舞著手從他視線可及之處消失時他還竊笑著。只過了幾分鐘Tony就回來了，接著Gibbs陪同他向上去到了他的病房。他們需要將Tony在這裡留置一晚，在最小限度內，直到他們確定他的肺沒有問題。Tony仍因為麻醉藥而傻傻的，而這解釋了為什麼他在知道了需要整晚都在醫院後卻沒有咒罵出口。

　　Gibbs輕拍了拍Tony的臉好讓他能得到他的注意。「你自己一個人可以嗎？我需要去審訊Robson，還有安排把他帶回DC的事情。」

「當然，」Tony說，舒服地緊抱著靠枕，並且看著，像是Gibbs是什麼娛樂的東西，完全一整個可愛樣。這讓Gibbs超想要知道該怎麼使用手機裡的錄影功能。

　　當Gibbs準備離開，Tony說，「嘿，你要去哪？」

　　「我告訴過你，我必須去查看Robson。」

　　Tony皺眉。「想要你在這裡。」

　　Gibbs不喜歡這種像是被撕裂的感覺，但他需要去確認任何有關Robson的事情都是被掌控在對的方向上。除此之外，他不認為Tony的爸爸會讓他少頭痛一點。「在你藥效退之前，我會在你清醒前回來。」

　　他真的不喜歡出現在Tony眼底的陰影，扣除掉藥物的影響，這讓Gibbs對於Robson和Tony的爸爸更加痛恨。老DiNozzo或許沒有要求Robson為了要捍衛自己的利益而做出謀殺一類的事，但Gibbs可以肯定他對待他那個明顯是個混帳的兒子的方式卻是足以將他推到極壊的邊緣。

　　「我爸並不打算出現，對嗎？」Tony問，聽起來像是再度回到了十二歲，這讓Gibbs有著和二十年前一樣的難受感覺，像是偷偷溜進醫院去探望那個年輕的Tony一樣。

　　這甚至讓Gibbs有了些許不想離開的念頭，而這同時也顯示了和同事談戀愛的缺點所在。「我會確保他們知道不要讓任何人進入你的病房。」Gibbs向Tony保證道。

　　Tony看起來不像是相信了Gibbs，但是藥物作用贏了這場爭鬥，接著他的眼皮沉重地閉了起來。Gibbs在他的前額吻了下後走出病房向護士站走去要交代只有少數的幾個人才能進入Tony的病房。他們看起來足夠嚴肅地聽著，並寫下了名字，還有確定一定會有一個人待在護士站這裡。屏除掉他心中不想放Tony一個人的念頭，Gibbs離開了，下定決心要將攻擊Tony的人予以審判。

 

*****

 

　　當他的電話響起時Gibbs幾乎就要衝到了警局去。「Gibbs。」

　　「Robson失蹤了，」Ziva說，毫無預警地。

　　「這見鬼的是怎麼會發生的？」Gibbs咆哮道，他甚至可以想出多達八十種方法來將這些人處死。

　　「我不知道，」Ziva在電話裡的聲音聽起來很僵。「Abby用她最快的速度發給了我們搜索令，我們在去警局之前先搜索了房子。那裡有足夠的證據可以讓他認罪上千次了。他被抓走然後被起訴，這包括了所有文書工作，然後被丟進了單人牢房。可是他現在不在那裡了。」

　　「該死的下地獄去吧，」Gibbs詛咒道。「去醫院。」

　　「你不在那裡？」Ziva問，聲音聽起來真的很焦急了。

　　「不，我不在那裡。我正在要前往審訊Robson的路上，」Gibbs厲聲道。「打給醫院並要求保安警戒。我在回去的路上。我要有人立刻在Tony的房間前守著。」

　　Gibbs聽見她對著McGee高聲下令，而McGee的聲音則像是從後面傳來。「他可能正準備要逃走，」她說。

　　「對妳來說他看起來像是個有理性的人嗎，David警官？」Gibbs咬牙道。他啪地一聲闔上他的手機，詛咒了好一陣，然後飆車似地回去了醫院。

 

*****

 

　　當他抵達醫院時已經有三台警車在那裡了，而正當他毫無頭緒到底哪個人才是能信任之時，感謝DiNozzo的錢及這個名字，他亮出了他的徽章並逕直入內，略過了電梯並將目標放在樓梯。

　　在爬了四層樓後，他來到了Tony病房前的走廊盡頭處。那裡有兩個男人，不是醫院保安，不是警察，就站在Tony病房的門外。Gibbs搞不清楚警察在哪裡，但他確定他們見鬼的不在應該出現的地方，除非它們正在Tony的病房內和他一起玩著撲克牌。保全人員正在護士站裡猶豫著，即使此時已經有個護士正在和那兩個男人爭辯著，她的手插在腰上，臉脹紅著，很明顯地需要幫助。

　　當那個護士注意到旁邊的Gibbs時，她用一種非常洩氣的語調說，「我很抱歉，在我可以阻止之前他們就跑進他的病房了，而且他們兩個還不讓我進去。」

　　「是誰在那裡面？」

　　「我不知道，」她說，看著那兩個巨大的男人。「那裡面是個情況嚴重的病人。他還不能會客。」

　　「這是他的爸爸，女士，」年輕的男人說。

　　「那裡有兩個男人，」她告訴Gibbs。「一個老的和一個年輕的。」

　　Gibbs再次希望警察能出現。這難道是Tony這輩子所應受的待遇？他該怎麼站起來？看著人們離開並且將他丟進深淵裡，一次又一次。這是什麼時候開始的事？Gibbs甚至不知道為什麼。他所知道的只有這幾年的事情。所以，那時候Tony五歲？六歲？對著護士哭泣，對著醫生哭泣，向任何人尋求幫助，向任何人尋求聆聽。但卻沒有人回應。這讓Gibbs想拿槍斃了某人。

　　其中一個保全警衛，一個魁梧的，過重的男人，明顯超過五十歲了，直直走向了他們。「我想你們都需要冷靜一下。」其他的保全警衛，一個矮小的黑女人，看起來像是因為她八十磅的體重而汗流浹背，並從走廊的盡頭那邊喊著，「是不是發生什麼事了？」

　　Gibbs感覺自己像是在什麼警察電影裡面似的。他拿出了他的徽章，並確定那兩個男人都看到了他的武器，咆哮道，「閃邊去。」他的語氣很定很好地傳達了一個事實那就是如果有人要擋住他的路那肯定活不過今天，因為那兩個保全警衛同時都讓出了一條路。

　　轉向那個護士，他告訴她，「只要有任何一個警察上來到這裡，妳告訴他們等到我要求協助為止。」到那時他的好運大概也用盡了，他們大可以像暴風似的衝進那個房間並且將他和Tony都意外擊斃。

　　他推開病房門，立刻搞清楚了擺在他眼前的狀況。他們三個都在，Tony，Mark Robson，還有老DiNozzo。Robson持有武器，他的槍搖擺在Tony和她老爸之間，他的頭髮亂成一糟，並滿臉是汗。

　　「現在放下武器，」Gibbs要求道，並舉起他的槍瞄準了Robson。「我會斃了你，非常樂意地。」

　　「嘿，boss，」Tony虛弱的聲音從床上傳來。「很高興你能加入這個宴會。這是個貨真價實的家族聯歡會。」

　　Gibbs不敢把視線從Robson身上移開，但他希望Tony這不是死前的玩笑。「你還好嗎，Tony？」

　　「好到不能再好。」

　　現在他放心多了。「放下武器，」他對著Robson咆哮道。

　　「不，」Robson倔強地說。「除非直到我得到他的保證。」

　　「幹得好，」Gibbs對著老DiNozzo挖苦地說。「兩個兒子；一個不能在你身邊，而另一個是謀殺犯。」

　　「你不能把所有責任都歸咎—」那個老男人開始想辯駁。

　　「我當然把所有責任都歸咎於你，」Gibbs對著他大吼。「你去他的來這裡幹嘛？你知道Tony不想看到你在這裡。」

　　「你對我有成見，」老DiNozzo像是恩賜了一個答案地說，「但這對我不影響。而我的兒子受傷了，我還能在哪裡？」

　　Gibbs啞口無言了好一段時間。

　　「別在意，Boss，」Tony說，聲音聽起來滿是厭倦。「無論你說什麼他都聾了聽不進去的。相信我，他不會知道他到底是有什麼事情是做錯的。」

　　Gibbs頓時感到了他對Tony的欽佩及突如其來的洶湧愛意，那讓他全身都震撼。「Robson，你有五秒鐘可以放下你的武器，或者我會斃了你。」

　　「這都是他的錯，」Robson哭叫道，武器穩定地瞄準了年長的DiNozzo。「他說我必須要這麼做。」

　　「我說的不是指這些事情，」老DiNozzo輕蔑地說。「我僅僅只是告訴你要證明自己，我期待的是任何一個值得我去考慮可以匹配上這名字的繼承人。他們在我的領域之外仍能證明自己。」

　　「不是我，」Tony說。「Mark，歡迎你儘管上。」

　　「他說他會把所有東西都留給你，」Robson憤怒地說。「跟你比起來我什麼都沒有。所以我必須要讓他印象深刻這樣他才會選擇我而不是你。」

　　「他棄養我了，」Tony盡可能用他最友善的聲音說，試圖撇清關係。「他在玩你，就像在釣魚上鉤一樣。他一向都這麼做。那是他唯一知道怎麼做的事：利用人們，讓他們彼此對立，然後每天笑著看他們因此而死亡。放下槍。他不會給你想要的。我向你保證這一點。」

　　「他指使我去做的，」Robson再次大叫道，淚水從他的臉頰上滑下。

　　「起碼有十個人因你而死。那些我知道的人。我的朋友。三個女人被輪暴，三個男人被毆打。沒有人能強迫你做這些事。」

　　「他真的殺人了？」老DiNozzo問，聽起來像是他真的嚇到了，但Gibbs可以聽出隱藏在其中那令人噁心的、處於病態邊緣的興味。像是Robson真的殺了人的這件事對他來說比起當他的父親更引得起他的興趣。

　　「你說那有可能都是我的，」Robson再次說道，他的聲音帶著某種危險讓Gibbs開始準備應付任何狀況。「放下武器，」Gibbs再次要求道。當Robson仍是忽視了他後，Gibbs決定他已經給了足夠多的警告了。他開槍射向Robson的右肩。

　　他的槍飛了，而同一時間老DiNozzo和Robson都搶著去抓住那把槍。接著Tony病房的門飛了開兩個警察衝了進來，McGee和Ziva跟在後面，試圖要阻止他們。他們都有著武器。Gibbs轉回老DiNozzo和Robson這邊然後發現他們同時都握住了那把槍。鮮血流下Robson的胸膛及手臂，但他就只是讓它這樣流著。Robson試著要把槍瞄準了Tony，而同時老DiNozzo看起來則像是想要瞄準Gibbs。某個人壓到了板機接著一顆子彈飛進了Tony正在躺著的床墊中，相當危險地接近了他的膝蓋位置。

　　「狗屎！」Tony大叫道。當那些導管還連在他身上時他可沒法把床給翻過來。

　　在Gibbs再次開槍前，那兩個警察已經開火了，接著Robson和老DiNozzo都躺在了地上。接著是一陣長長的沉默。

　　「我靠！」Tony說，聲音聽起來很震驚。「他們都死了？」

　　Ziva移到老DiNozzo旁，同時Gibbs也移到了Robson身旁，他們都探向了脈搏。Gibbs搖頭的同時Ziva也這麼做了。

　　站起身，Gibbs移到了Tony的身旁，此時他真的希望自己可以碰的一聲把門給關上。站在那裡警戒著直到Ziva和McGee確保了房間的安全，Gibbs打了通電話給處長並讓她知道了他們這裡剛剛的混亂，而如果她可以打個幾通電話，那麼Gibbs會感謝的。扣除掉那個老男人在這城市裡的影響力，這其中大概有過半數整天在街上無所事事只忙著歡唱『看看今天是誰掛掉啦』的人都等著看這條老DiNozzo掛掉的新聞吧。

　　他迅速地瞥了眼他的資深探員，有點畏縮地，認知到或許Tony並不是那麼樂見到他的爸爸死亡的這件事。Tony的眼睛瞪得大大的，並直直看著那兩具屍體。「我靠，」他又說了一次。接著對著Gibbs，他發著牢騷，「天啊，我希望他沒有留下任何東西給我。」眼神朝上祈求，他哀怨地補充，「拜託，天啊，或隨便一個神。就算是個園丁都好，也許。」

　　「他棄養你了，記得？」Gibbs說。

　　「我人生中最美好的日子，」Tony深情地說，很快地又補充，「甚至是直到我再次遇見你。」

　　幸運地，這時沒有人注意到他們。「很抱歉你爸死了，」Gibbs勉強地說，即使他根本不這麼想。

　　「我一點也不抱歉，」Tony說。「這不是說我晚點就不會失落了，又或者是可能需要點療傷的時間才會確切地知道我感覺到了什麼，但現在，我只覺得鬆了一口氣。他真的是個渾球。」

　　「他的確是。」Gibbs同意道。

　　更多人擠進了病房，包括了那兩個保全警衛，還有一小隊穿西裝的，毫無疑問地醫院的護理人員也是其中一份子，然後Gibbs發出了一聲尖銳的口哨聲。「注意，」他告訴每個人，「我建議我們先把屍體移出去。而這個DiNozzo，」他用大拇指朝後猛地指向Tony，「需要另一間病房。我建議你們，」然後他指向了護理人員，「和你們的保全談一談為什麼會讓兩個未經同意的訪客進到我的探員的房間，甚至也沒有幫忙要遵循我指令的護士。」

　　除了Gibbs的小組之外每個人都像是被車大燈給照到的鹿一樣地看著他。

　　「行動，」Gibbs雷似地吼著，接著每個人才開始動作。

　　Tony用力拉著他的手臂，把他拉得更靠近，悄聲在他耳邊說，「我超希望你現在可以上我的。」

　　Gibbs驚訝地發現自己臉紅了，更別說他的陰莖已經受到吸引並站了起來，他朝著Tony的方向瞪了一眼，後者正對他笑著，眼色轉深並充滿著慾望，看起來毫無悔意。「你會為這句話付出代價的。」Gibbs對著他嘶聲道。

　　「那完全是我所希望的，」Tony回道，並對Gibbs拋了個眼色。

　　Gibbs逼回自己的一個笑容。

　　一個醫院的護理員來到Tony這裡要將他轉到別的病房去，同時一個護士正在幫Tony收拾他的點滴袋之類的東西。

　　「我需要你的武器，」Ziva告訴Gibbs，而Gibbs則是投降似地將之交給了她。起碼在這短暫的時間內，少了那個神經病謀殺犯和喜歡亂罵人的爸爸後Tony大概就已經是安全的了。

　　當Tony的病床移向電梯時他走在了一旁。

　　「我們想其他樓層的病房可能會好一點，」其中一個護理人員說。「我是Norman Bragg，營運長。我對這所有發生的事情致歉，Mr. DiNozzo，」他對著Tony說。「我會私底下詳細了解到底發生了什麼事的。」Gibbs幾乎可以聞到那擔憂的味道就像是臭鼬一樣。

　　「別叫我Mr. DiNozzo，拜託，」Tony緊繃地說。「我的名字是Tony。而且不用因為我是我爸的繼承人就詳細了解了，因為我不是。」

　　所有人困窘地沉默了數秒，接著Gibbs在看向Bragg regroup時壓回了一個陰沉的笑容，同時後者認知到他不該對個百萬富翁有過多的好奇。「在任何情況中，我們都會致上歉意向—」Bragg停住了說話像是他如果在Tony的面前說他爸爸因槍殺而死是很不敬的事，也許是太過冷酷無情。「我們總是會慰問的，當然。」

　　Tony看向Gibbs並且用嘴無聲地說，「救命！」

　　「滾開，」Gibbs對著Bragg說。

　　Bragg瞪著Gibbs。

　　「我說真的。滾開。」他向護理員示意，後者臉上對此也出現了同意的討厭神色。「我們可以處理這裡的。」電梯叮了一聲，Gibbs幫著護理員將床推了進去。看起來電梯似乎都滿了，輕易地就排擠掉了Bragg。「幾樓？」他問向護理員，當門關上時。

　　「三樓，」年輕男人說，對他笑著說。

　　Gibbs看見Tony也回以了笑容。「幹嘛？」他按下了電梯樓層數字上的三。

　　「沒事，」Tony說，擴大了笑容直到牙齒都露了出來。

　　Gibbs翻了個白眼並不再將注意力放在這兩個男人身上，就只是轉身背對著他們直到電梯門在三樓打開。數分鐘後，Tony被安置在一個新房間內。

　　「我比較喜歡這個房間，」Tony說。「沒有屍體。也沒有任何死掉的人。」除了他的笑話之外，Gibbs還可以在他的眼底看到慾望及痛楚。

　　Gibbs按下了救護鈴。

　　「我能幫上您什麼嗎？」一道沉穩的聲音傳來。

　　「Tony需要些止痛藥。」

　　「不，我不需要，」Tony抗議道。

　　「是的，你需要，」Gibbs命令道。

　　Tony不再反駁了，因為事實的確如此。不到一分鐘有個人就來了，這讓Gibbs不用打算去殺掉哪個人來出氣，而再過了五分鐘，Tony很快地就睡著了。

　　Gibbs讓自己重重地坐進了病房裡的一張木製椅子上，帶著筋疲力盡的感覺，在事件結束後那些大量使用的腎上腺素，都開始從他身體內消退了。千鈞一髮。Robson大可在Gibbs回來之前就把Tony給殺了，並棄屍在原地。Gibbs所有的神經都筋疲力盡了。

　　Ziva和McGee選了這個時候進來，而Gibbs甚至沒法像往常一樣筆直地站起來。

　　「你看起來很累，」McGee注意到地說。

　　「你覺得呢？」Gibbs說。一個拒絕承認的眼神掃過McGee的臉，Gibbs朝他的方向揮了揮手，消去他的懷疑。「有什麼是我需要知道的？」他見鬼的希望答案是沒有。如果他現在能維持生命都依靠這張椅子了他可不認為他還站得起來。

　　「沒有，」Ziva說。「處長接手了這件事。你可能需要被訊問，不過她告訴他們可以到NCIS的總部來做這件事。」

　　Gibbs閉上了他的眼睛。十足地。

　　「Gibbs？」

　　他試著想回答，他真的想，但要移動他的嘴唇說話實在是太難了，何況是把字句組合在一起，所以他決定是時候打個盹兒了，而Ziva和McGee可以選擇去打擾別人。

 

*****

 

　　一周後，Tony，Gibbs，還有Tony父親的律師坐在了Westin Grand套房的用餐間裡。

　　「所以我沒有得到任何東西？」Tony問著律師。

　　律師謹慎地搖搖頭，像是Tony可能會衝過去揍他似的。

　　Tony閉起了他的眼睛。「感謝你，感謝你，感謝你。你都不知道你讓我有多開心。」

　　那個律師，Phillip Zachary Dahlheimer, Esq.，瞪著Tony。他來是為了傳達Tony爸爸的訊息、告訴他被屏除在遺產繼承人之外，並且很明顯地他所傳達的訊息中還帶著癟腳的同情。「我不明白。」

　　Gibbs說，「因為他不想要他的錢。」

　　「我真的不想要，」Tony說。「我不想要任何他的東西。」接著，他問，「他留給誰了？」

　　「公司方面的資產分割給董事會成員，而他的個人財富則是留給了Bennie Bruno。」

　　Tony爆出笑聲。「Bennie表哥。對個好傢伙來說這是不可能發生的事。」

　　「收集鈕扣的那個表哥？」Gibbs想弄清楚地問道。

　　「就是那個也是唯一一個。」

　　「他試著要分你一些錢？」Gibbs問。

　　「噢，沒錯，」Tony說。「他是個好傢伙。但我還是不想要。」他飛快地丟給了Gibbs一個淘氣的微笑。「除非某個你認識的人想要個有錢的甜心爹地？」

　　「我知道的都沒有，」Gibbs堅定地說。「就這些？」Gibbs問向Dahlheimer。

　　「是的，」那男人微弱地說。「我必須承認，事情進行得比我想像中的順利。」

　　「你認識我爸嗎？」Tony問。

　　「不，我從未見過他。是公司的其中一個合夥人負責和他談的。」

　　換句話說，Gibbs在他心底想著，他們只是把這狗屎工作丟給這可憐的傢伙作為懲罰。

　　「如果你見過他，」Tony說，「你可能就會了解了。」他傾身向前。「我爸是某種渾球。」

　　Gibbs對此哼了哼。

　　看起來很困惑，但滿足於現況，Dahlheimer起身，收拾了他的文件。「感謝您撥空。」

　　「任何時候都可以。」Tony快樂地說，站起身，並送著律師出了套房的大門。接著Tony把門在他身後關上，他鎖上了它並上了安全鏈。「終於只剩我們倆了。」

　　「你真的不介意他把你踢出繼承權？」Gibbs問，認為那或許還是有點傷人。

　　認真地思索了他的問題，Tony坐回了他先前坐的那張椅子。「你意思是我要怎麼解讀我爸最後說的那些話？雖然他已經死了但他仍是設法告訴我了他認為我有多不值得？」

　　「那比我所說的意思刺耳多了，不過對，大概是那意思。」

　　Tony想了長長一段時間。「我猜是有點傷人，但那只是因為我真的想要個愛我的爸爸，而現在我永遠也不可能有了。不過，這倒是鞏固了一個事實那就是他是個…」Tony看起來像是要找到那個對的字眼。

　　「不值錢的狗屎？」Gibbs用帶著敵意的語調提供了個答案。「為一個活該被掠奪生命並且應該被油鍋埋掉的人提供一個不幸的理由？」

　　睜大了眼睛，Tony說，「拜託不要停。告訴我你真實的感受。」

　　「我痛恨他，而且我很高興他掛了。還有我不知道你是怎麼能夠成為像今天這樣的一個男人的。我無法告訴你我有多為你感到驕傲，還有我有多麼欽佩你。」

　　Tony看向別處，嚥了嚥口水。

　　Gibbs起身去坐在了他面前的桌子邊緣，手捧起他的臉。「我認真的，Tony。我知道對這些事我說得不夠多，但當你十二歲時你就見鬼的對我展現了這些，而且你強烈地震撼了我。你是個善良，富同情心，風趣，聰明，以及有著奉獻精神的男人，而且能與你相愛是件榮幸的事。」

　　Tony用力吸著鼻子，瞪著Gibbs。「閉嘴。」他再次吸了鼻子，他的眼睛因水光而發亮。

　　「不，我不會，」Gibbs說，溫柔地吻上了他，放開了他的手。「我預期接下來會有一段暴風雨似的日子在等著你，當這一切將淹沒你時，每一步我都會在你身邊。但我知道你會度過的，而且你能夠將你的生命活得更好而不讓這些陰影去他的影響到你。」

　　Tony用手指用力地擦著他的鼻子，還有眼睛，並流洩出顫抖的呼吸。「你不知道你對他的了解對我來說幫助有多大，那麼你就不需要想像我所說的那些。」他站起來並將手放上了Gibbs的肩膀。「你幫助我成為了我所想要的人，從我還在十二歲的時候，而這些年我都是為了你努力。你是那些見鬼的好人的其中一個，Jethro，而且我想我才是這裡那個幸運的人。我不知道我做了什麼讓在這最後還有你用這種方式愛我，但我每天晚上都感謝我的幸運星。」

　　這次換是Gibbs嚥了嚥，接著他將自己的額頭靠上了Tony的。

　　「你要結束這個感性時刻了沒？」Tony用帶著笑意的聲音暗示道。

　　「沒問題，」Gibbs說。

　　「那麼，可以麻煩你帶我到床上？」

　　「這是我的榮幸，」Gibbs調皮地說，並站起身，然後拉過Tony好讓他們可以站得非常靠近在一起。

　　「你確定你不想要我當你的甜心爹地？」Tony問，傾過去吻了Gibbs。

　　「非常確定，」Gibbs說。「我不會碰那些染血的錢一分一毫。」

　　「噢，我指的不是那個。我的Carolyn阿姨有一些，而她全部都留給我了。」當他們轉身走向那間有兩張床的大房間時Tony讓他的手擦過了Gibbs的身體。

　　「一些是多少？」Gibbs懷疑地問，眉頭皺了起來。

　　「一些指的是用大寫Ｌ開頭的那些。」Tony說，猛地拉開他的Ｔ恤並丟到了地板上。他的鞋子在這之後也脫了去。

　　「為什麼我不知道這件事？這些沒有出現在你的背景檔案裡。」Gibbs不確定是否要相信Tony。

　　「記得我說過我阿姨有點腦袋不正常？」

　　Gibbs點頭。

　　「她也是個偏執狂。她藏起了所有的錢。瑞士銀行有一些，還有一些在Cayman Islands（凱曼群島）。她也有安全保險箱，我看過的那些都放了債劵還有黃金還有珠寶。還有一些鑽石。」他的襪子脫了掉，然後是皮帶。

　　「你意思是當你告訴McGee你還有安全保險箱放滿了黃金和珠寶不是唬他的？」Gibbs驚訝地問，並把襪子也從腳上脫掉。

　　「Well，關於毒品是騙他的沒錯。最少我希望那之中沒有毒品。」Tony因這想法而做了個鬼臉。「而且那些珠寶沒被偷。她有拿到它們的清單。」

　　Gibbs無法確信Tony說的是真的。「DiNozzo。」

　　Tony剝開他牛仔褲上的釦子，拉下拉鍊後剛好足夠讓Gibbs看見他牛仔褲底下什麼也沒穿。Gibbs因為自己的念頭而舔了舔嘴唇。Gibbs罩上自己的鼠蹊部，感覺到自己的陰莖在他的指下變得堅硬沉重。

　　「需要把所有錢都轉到你名下嗎？」Tony戲謔地問。「我認真的，你知道。我所擁有的那些東西被藏在全世界的假名下。有很多我根本從來沒看過。你可以和我一起去找。Italy（義大利），Hong Kong（香港），Argentina（阿根廷）。」

　　「你的確是在說真的，是嗎？」Gibbs驚慌地說。

　　「是呀，」Tony說，搖擺著脫下他的牛仔褲。「所以，你要重新考慮甜心爹地的事情嗎？」

　　Gibbs真的不確定他應該要怎麼想。「所以你其實不需要工作？」

　　Tony搖搖他的頭，爬回了床上。

　　Gibbs跟在了他的後面。「你真的可以在某些名勝地當個有錢的playboy？」

　　「我想我已經有伴侶了，」Tony承認道。「名勝地可以，playboy不行。」

　　Tony任何時候都可以離開。在他得過鼠疫之後，在Kate過世之後，還有在所有發生在他身上的事情之後，Tony可以在任何他想要的時間離開。「你留下來只是因為我？」

　　Tony搖搖他的頭，躺在了床上。「那是其中部分原因，但我在為你工作的很久之前就已經是個警察了。」他躺在那裡看起來就像是個色情片明星，但他看向Gibbs的卻是認真的眼神。「你很久以前就讓我知道了一個男人應該要是怎麼樣的，Gibbs。你可能不記得了，但那晚在醫院，你告訴我你在我身上看到了好的一面，並且要我不要讓你失望。我把那些放在了心底，並且在我要選擇人生不同的道路時我選擇了對的那邊。我知道這聽起來很迂腐，但我喜歡當個警察，無論我對這工作有多少抱怨。」

　　對於Tony選擇對那些錢所做的任何事情Gibbs很難去爭論什麼。Gibbs脫下了他的褲子還有底下所穿的底褲棄在地板上並跨了開去。即使那天晚上他所說的話他已經記不太清楚了，但他仍記得他對Tony的期望，也記得他希望能抱抱他，並告訴他他是被愛的，並且是如此地，如此地值得的。

　　脫掉了他的Ｔ恤，Gibbs爬到了床上Tony的旁邊並用他的手環住他。「我愛你，DiNozzo。我會一直愛你。」

　　Tony像是嘲笑傷悲似的嘆了口氣，即使他的眼中因高興而有著微弱的閃光。「你又回到感傷時刻了？」

　　「我只是不想要你覺得自己是不被愛的。可以嗎？」

　　「可以。」

　　「而且我不需要你的錢，而且我很確定我見鬼的不需要當個甜心爹地，但我樂見你有這些，而且也許我們可以一起買艘船。這聽起來如何？」

　　「像是所有我想要的都在裡面了，」Tony柔聲說。「所有的。」

　　Gibbs想這是個好的開始，所以他將Tony拉得更近並傾身給了一個吻。

 

 

 

!!!The End!!!


End file.
